Eternally Love
by punchjongin
Summary: Sehun memohon pada Jongin untuk menjadi kekasih pura-pura, agar Luhan kembali padanya. Itu membuat Luhan semakin membenci Jongin, yang telah merebut posisi rangking 1 se-angkatan. Sehun mulai masuk dalam kehidupan Jongin, sering dipukuli ayah Jongin dan ibunya meninggalkan keluarga, sejak Jongin kecil. HUNKAI – HUNHAN – CH 7 : UP!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

**Disclaimer : Sebenarnya, saya ingin me-re:make Novel Agnes Jessica, tetapi, saya tidak tahu kenapa semakin chapter bertambah, semakin berbeda. Dan saya tidak tahu, apakah ini dapat di kategorikan sebagai re:make.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Selasa pagi yang tenang tanpa angin, Jongin duduk di bangku taman sekolah sendirian. Tampaknya hari ini akan hangat, matahari dengan terik yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Seperti biasanya, ia mendengarkan musik yang tersambung dari ponselnya. Hal ini di lakukan setiap istirahat, kadang sambil mengunyah onigiri satuan yang ia beli sebelum berangkat sekolah di minimarket dekat rumahnya. Jongin jarang menginjakkan kaki di kantin, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kantin. Menurutnya, makanan di kantin sangat mahal. Satu porsi makanan sama jumlahnya dengan seminggu biaya naik bus dari rumah ke sekolahnya, bolak-balik.

Jongin tak mempunyai teman. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan bagai hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, menjadi salah satu sebab ia sampai sekarang tak memiliki teman satupun. Jika mereka berbicara pada Jongin, dibalas Jongin dengan jawaban singkat. Yang ia sukai hanya musik. Hanya itu yang ia sukai selain belajar dengan buku-buku pelajarannya.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah bola terlempar ke arahnya dan jatuh di pangkuannya dengan tiba-tiba. Kepala Jongin yang sedari tadi menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, kini membuka mata dan mendapati sebuah bola basket berada di pangkuannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar taman sekolahnya.

Seorang lelaki berlari mendekatinya dari arah lapangan basket yang jaraknya tak jauh dari taman itu.

Oh Sehun.

Siapa yang tak mengenal salah satu pemain tim basket sekolahnya itu? Bahkan beberapa SMA di Seoul pun mengenal Sehun karena prestasinya dalam bermain basket yang tak diragukan lagi. Dia adalah salah satu siswa berpengaruh di SMA ini.

"Bisa kau berikan bolanya?" seru Sehun.

Tanpa membuka headphonenya yang masih mengalunkan suara dari Taka, vokalis One Ok Rock, Jongin mengambil bola di pangkuannya dan melemparkan bola basket itu pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih, ya!" Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya ia berkata pada Jongin.

.

.

Suasana kelas II-A ramai karena bel masuk belum berbunyi. Di salah satu meja yang berada di pojok ruangan depan loker-loker kecil berada, Jongin sedang membuka sekotak susu steril yang ia ambil dari tasnya dan meneguknya satu tegukan, lalu meletakkan kotak susu itu kembali di atas mejanya. Kehadirannya sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, selalu seperti itu.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas itu dengan menjulurkan lehernya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Luhan, kekasihnya.

Seorang siswi menggeleng setelah Sehun bertanya tentang keberadaan Luhan yang tak nampak di kelas itu,

"Aku tak melihat Luhan sedari tadi,"

Sehun mengangguk, ia berpikir sejenak, tetap menggenggam lunch box berisi makanan kesukaan Luhan, nasi goreng kimchi.

Jongin bangkit berdiri sambil membawa kotak susunya dan berjalan ke depan kelas, berniat untuk membuang kotak susunya yang masih menyisakan setengah ke tempat sampah di depan kelasnya. Ketika ia berjalan melewati Sehun, seorang siswi melintasinya. Jongin hilang keseimbangan dan tak ayal menabrak Sehun yang berdiri. Susu dari kotak susunya tumpah membasahi baju Sehun, dan kotak makan berisi makanan kesukaan Luhan itu jatuh.

"Ma… Maaf. Aku tak sengaja…"

Sehun terlihat kesal, tapi diam saja. Pribadinya yang dingin memang dikenal selain prestasi dan fisiknya yang sempurna.

Sial bagi Jongin.

Saat itu Luhan memasuki kelas dan mendapati kekasihnya dalam seragamnya terkena tumpahan susu dan juga kotak makanan milik Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai menumpahkan isinya.

"Kenapa ini?"

"Jongin menabrak Sehun sampai seperti itu," seru salah seorang siswa yang memang dari tadi mengetahui kejadian itu.

Luhan terlihat sangat marah. Tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras memperlihatkan garis tulangnya.

"Hei anak miskin tak tau diri! Apa maksudmu menabrak Sehun?"

Jongin diam saja. Sudah lama ia mengetahui Luhan tak menyukai keberadaannya. Tapi baru kali ini, Luhan berkomunikasi dengannya. Tubuh Jongin mundur karena Luhan mendorong keras bahunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan masih tak terima, "Kau selalu mencari gara-gara denganku? Setelah kau mengambil peringkat kelasku, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?"

"Luhan, aku sudah minta maaf…"

Tubuh Luhan bergerak maju, tapi Sehun menahannya. "Sudahlah Luhan. Jangan mencari masalah."

"Siapa yang cari masalah?"

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula dia sudah minta maaf,"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Sambil bernapas dalam-dalam, ia memulihkan emosinya. Sehun menarik Luhan keluar kelas, sementara Luhan masih menoleh penuh kebencian pada Jongin yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kekacauan itu.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke kantin. Tampak Luhan masih geram karena Jongin. Sementara Sehun yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam cadangan sedang memakan makan siangnya. Makanan Luhan sama sekali belum di sentuhnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikir panjang," Sehun berkata ketika melihat wajah luhan yang masih tampak kesal.

"Aku membencinya. Kim Jongin. Siswa miskin itu, tak seharusnya sekolah disini,"

"Jadi, namanya Kim Jongin," setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan menoleh cepat pada Sehun.

"Ne. Aku sangat membencinya. Sejak dulu sebelum aku sekelas dengannya, aku selalu rangking satu. Tapi, setelah ada dia, aku jadi nomor dua,"

"Kau iri padanya?"

"Rangking satu itu sangat berarti buatku. Kau tau kan kalau eomma itu perfeksionis? Aku juga ingin masuk kedokteran dengan jalur khusus. Kelas satu aku selalu ranking pertama, dua semester berturut-turut, tapi sejak kelas dua dan sekelas dengan Jongin, aku menjadi ranking dua."

Sehun menghentikan suapan yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Kau tau kan? Tak selamanya sesuatu itu akan kita miliki. Apalagi masalah ilmu. Kau harus belajar menerima dan berusaha lebih keras, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah masamnya, "Kau membela siswa miskin itu daripada kekasihmu sendiri, Oh Sehun?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Aku berkata seperti itu, itu juga untuk kebaikanmu, Luhan. Kau harus belajar bersyukur."

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, meninggalkan kantin.

Sebenarnya tak ada gunanya membicarakan masalah itu dengan Luhan. Luhan selalu memiliki temperamen yang tinggi dan sulit untuk tak tersulut emosinya. Sehun paham betul itu. Siapapun lawan bicara Luhan, sudah pasti akan kalah telak dengan lelaki bermulut seribu itu. Tak jarang, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil sering ia alami dengan Luhan di tahun pertamanya menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

Kedai kaki lima di distrik dekat Myeongdong berjajar menawarkan hidangan malam yang menggugah selera. Kebanyakan dari mereka, akan menyantap hidangan tersebut dengan segelas atau sebotol soju untuk mempertajam rasa. Namun, pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jaket parka berwarna hijau pekat khas tentara itu berbeda. Ia tak mengisi perutnya sebelum ia menanggalkan tegukan sojunya dengan amat terampil. Pria paruh baya itu bernama Hankyung.

Hankyung menuang botol soju kelimanya di gelas, tapi tak ada setetes pun yang keluar dari botol. Ia pun menggebrak meja dengan botol soju tersebut. Karena tingkah lakunya yang mengganggu saat kesadarannya mulai dikuasai oleh alkohol, ia sering mendapat teguran atau usiran dari pemilik kedai itu.

Hankyung mulai berteriak, "Soju! Soju! Minta soju lagi!"

Kangin, pemilik kedai itu menoleh. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pegawai dari kedai itu menghampiri Hankyung dan membawa sebotol bir.

_Si pembuat ulah itu lagi,_ batin Kangin

.

.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin sedikit ketakutan mendengar teriakan suara ayahnya. Jongin yang tengah menyeterika pakaian seragam itu buru-buru bangkit dan membuka pintu. Di ambang pintu, Hankyung berdiri terhuyung dan tercium alkohol dari aroma tubuhnya.

Di luar pintu, hari sudah gelap. Rumah mereka diliputi keheningan.

Jongin memandang ayahnya dengan ekspresi sulit diterka, "Aboji mabuk lagi?"

"Bajingan! Lama sekali membuka pintunya!"

Tatapan tajam Hankyung menelusuk ke dalam mata Jongin. Tangannya terangkat, dan,

_Plak!_

Tangan pria paruh baya itu menampar Jongin dan memukulinya secara membabi buta. Seolah Jongin bukan anaknya dan orang tak dikenal. Jongin terkapar di depan pintu dengan tangan yang melindungi wajahnya. Hankyung terus memukulinya.

"Aku ini Jongin! Aboji! Aku Jongin!" seru Jongin dengan beberapa kali menghindar dari pukulan ayahnya dengan berguling ke lain arah.

Hankyung hanya tertawa lebar sedangkan Jongin tak berdaya terkapar di bawahnya.

.

.

Rahang Sehun mengeras ketika mendengar suara yang ada di seberang. Beberapa waktu lalu, Yifan, ketua tim basketnya menelpon ke ponselnya dan mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia melihat Luhan dengan Chanyeol sedang bermesraan di salah satu café. Rupanya, kejadian beberapa lalu ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Luhan dengan Chanyeol itu kembali terulang. Kali ini bukan dia yang melihatnya, namun Yifan. Bahkan, sebelum menghubunginya, Yifan mengirimkan foto Chanyeol sedang mencium Luhan, intens.

"Jika dia berbuat yang macam-macam, kau bisa mengatakan padaku besok di sekolah,"

_Klik!_

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan melempar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia pun melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan cemas.

Memakan waktu cukup lama bagi Sehun berpikir apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan memahami apa yang dikatakan Yifan. Berapa lama ia berpikir? Selama merenung begitu dalam, Sehun serasa kehilangan sensasi terhadap waktu. hanya jantungnya yang berdetak keras dengan irama teratur. Sehun mengunjungi relung-relung dalam dirinya, menyurusi waktu secara terbalik bagaikan ikan berenang dari hilir ke hulu sungai. Dijumpainya pemandangan yang telah ia kenal dan aroma yang masih ia rasa.

Segaris cahaya tipis masuk entah dari mana tiba-tiba menembus dirinya. Terasa aneh, seolah-olah dirinya menjadi transparan. Pada saat itulah Sehun tersadar.

.

.

Hankyung ketiduran di sofa. Ketika terbangun, Hankyung mendapati tubuhnya bersimbah keringat. keringat dingin yang tak sedap. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya yang pening dan berat untuk memperoleh kesadaran dan duduk di pinggiran sofa itu. Jam dinding putih yang menempel di sebelah sebuah lukisan di ruangan itu menunjukkan angka sebelas.

Pandangannya menelisik dengan cermat setiap sudut ruangan itu. Walaupun ia sendiri belum bisa melihat gambaran keseluruhan karena pengaruh alkohol, Hankyung ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak kunjung keluar ketika ia melihat tubuh Jongin yang bersandar di dinding memejamkan matanya. Tubuh anaknya itu terlihat lemas dan semakin kurus. Wajahnya pun penuh luka lebam. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya dengan tubuh yang terhuyung.

"Jongin? Jongin?"

Jongin mendongak untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. Senyum pilu mengembang ke arah ayahnya. Wajah itu seakan berkata jika ia baik-baik saja pada ayahnya. Luka memar bekas pukulan Hankyung tadi membuat ayahnya itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku memukulmu lagi?" tanya Hankyung panik.

Pandangan Jongin yang lurus dan kosong ke arahnya, membuat ia mendesah pelan. Pandangan itu sangat di pahami oleh Hankyung. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan keras dan berteriak.

"Aboji minta maaf, Jongin. Seharusnya kau sembunyi, jangan menemui aboji ketika mabuk!" Hankyung menangis mendekap anaknya. Ia mengelus pundak Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, "Jika aku tak menemui aboji, aboji akan tidur di luar," ujarnya yang terdengar hampa, "Aku sudah memaafkan aboji."

.

.

Murid-murid yang berlomba memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing atau sekedar bercakap dengan teman-temannya menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari Yongsan International High School. Seragam putih dan bawahan kotak-kotak cokelat menjadi pakaian tetap mereka setiap hari.

Hampir seluruh siswa kelas II-A menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat Luhan dan Sehun. Pertengkaran itu terjadi setengah jam sebelum bel masuk. Mereka bertengkar di ambang pintu masuk kelas itu.

Jongin yang sedang memakan sarapan onigiri tunanya tak mengindahkan pertengkaran yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Beberapa memar terlihat di wajah Jongin. Itu sudah biasa terjadi. Walaupun sering melihat wajah Jongin yang memar, namun teman-teman sekelasnya tak ada yang bertanya kepadanya. Mereka pikir, itu hanya kenakalan remaja lelaki yang biasanya membuat keributan.

"Sehun! Dengar penjelasanku!"

"Aku punya saksi. Yifan. Dia saat itu disana dan melihat siswa sekolah sebelah itu menciummu."

Luhan tersentak, matanya melebar, "Astaga!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya berantakan, "Dia teman baik dari kecil. Kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkan Chanyeol!"

"Kau itu naif Luhan! Apa kau tak bisa membedakan sayang dan nafsu?"

Wajah Luhan mendingin, sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah, "Jadi itu tanggapanmu tentang persahabatanku dan Chanyeol! Kalau begitu…" Luhan menghela napas, "…kita putus saja!"

Luhan ingin berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya, namun tangan Sehun mencegahnya, "Luhan, tunggu dulu. Apa maksud perkataanmu baru saja?"

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan dalam. Dari air mukanya tidak bisa diterka apakah lelaki itu mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Luhan memincingkan mata, lantas menganyam jemari kedua tangannya diudara."Karena kau sudah menuduh aku selingkuh dengan Chanyeol. Supaya tuduhanmu itu benar, aku akan membuktikannya. Aku akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berkencan dengan Jongin!"

Langkah Luhan terhenti, ia menoleh kembali ke arah Sehun, "Aku akan berkencan dengan dia!"

Seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu mengikuti gerak jari telunjuk Sehun sedang menunjuk siswa berkulit tan yang tengah membuka bungkus onigiri ketiganya. Merasa dirinya diamati, Jongin dengan perlahan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Mendapati seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruang kelasnya itu tertuju padanya, ia kembali menunduk dan memakan onigiri dalam diam.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan orang yang kau benci, Xi Luhan."

Mata Jongin melotot. Ia tersedak oleh onigirinya ketika mendengar suara lantan seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Jika responnya bagus, saya akan melanjutkan ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Belakangan, Luhan sadar bahwa keputusan Sehun untuk berkencan dengan lelaki yang paling di bencinya bisa saja bukan merupakan ancaman belaka. Ia tak dapat membayangkan Jongin berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya, orang yang sampai saat ini masih disayanginya, dan sebenarnya masih berat untuk dilepaskan.

Setelah ia bercerita pada Minseok saat Luhan berkunjung ke rumahnya tiga hari setelah Luhan memutuskan hubungan dengan Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun dan berbicara secara baik-baik, sesuai dengan usulan Minseok.

Luhan tak memungkiri bahwa dalam masalah ini ia memang salah. Dia terpikat dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap hangat dan memperhatikan dia. Satu hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh Sehun, walaupun Sehun perhatian pada Luhan, tetapi juga selalu mengkritik Luhan dalam berbagai hal. Mungkin, Chanyeol yang sudah bertahun-tahun dekat dengannya, akan lebih baik daripada Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya kelak. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin dan Luhan sengaja mencarinya di kantin karena ia tak menemukan batang hidung Sehun setelah sebelumnya ia mencari di lapangan basket. Menjalin hubungan selama setahun, membuatnya hapal dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu mengisi waktu istirahatnya di lapangan basket atau di kantin, itu jika ia tak memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang belum ia selesaikan dirumah. Di dalam ruangan yang ramai dengan murid-murid yang mengantre untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka, mata Luhan menangkap sosok yang di carinya sedang menyantap hidangannya di salah satu meja dengan Yifan, sahabatnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia menghampiri Sehun, tak ayal membuat tubuhnya beberapa kali menabrak murid lain.

"Sehun, kau tak serius kan dengan perkataanmu tempo hari?"

Sehun yang sedang memakan sesuap nasi butter dengan kimchi itu mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara Luhan. Sejenak, ia mengamati mimik wajah Luhan yang sedang menunjukkan kekesalannya. Rahangnya mengeras.

Ketika melihat Luhan yang berada di hadapannya, wajah Sehun terasa kaku. Hatinya masih sakit diputuskan dengan cara seperti kemarin. Yifan mengerti dengan situasi itu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di meja lain, di samping Yixing, teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun kembali memakan makan siangnya itu. Walaupun rasa daging asap yang ia kunyah baru saja tiba-tiba terasa hambar.

Luhan menduduki kursi dimana sebelumnya diduduki oleh Yifan. Luhan menautkan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku tau kau marah padaku, tapi bisakah kau tak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang melibatkan siswa miskin itu?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya. Selera makannya menguar entah kemana, "Dia punya nama," mata Sehun menajam, "Kim Jongin, namanya," lanjutnya.

"Bahkan kau sekarang membelanya," kesal Luhan.

"Aku hanya memberitahu, bukan melakukan pembelaan,"

"Ah… Terserah! Bukankah lebih baik kau berkencan dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku? Aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya. Itu akan lebih baik untukmu, bukan lelaki yang jauh di bawahku,"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Kali ini, selera makannya benar-benar hilang. Dengan kencang, ia membanting kedua sumpitnya di atas meja. Membuat sepasang sumpit itu terpental dan jatuh di lantai sekitarnya. Ia menoleh pada Luhan, "Kau membuat selera makanku hilang Luhan. Kau tau? Aku akan sengaja berkencan dengan orang yang kau benci itu, Luhan."

Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Luhan yang menampakkan ekspresi tak senangnya, "Kurasa, tak buruk berkencan dengan siswa nomor satu itu," Sehun menekan kata 'satu' di perkataannya.

Wajah Luhan kaku dan matanya membesar. Dia tak terima dengan sindiran mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya keras, dan beranjak berdiri sehingga kursi besi itu berbunyi dan tergeser kebelakang. Sorot mata tak suka ia tujukan untuk Sehun, dibawahnya, Sehun menyeringai dengan wajah yang menyebalkan; menurutnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Tuan Oh!"

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitarnya memandangi tubuh Luhan yang menjauh menuju pintu keluar kantin dengan penasaran.

.

.

Luhan berpikir jika ini bukan hanya kesalahan Sehun, melainkan kesalahan siswa miskin yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Setelah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kantin, Luhan kini berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hatinya masih sangat kesal dengan perkataan Sehun yang seakan memojokkan dirinya. Kakinya terhenti ketika tempat yang ia tuju sudah berada di depan matanya. Setelah memastikan jika orang yang dicarinya sedang berada di dalam kelas, ia masuk ke kelasnya itu dengan langkah yang angkuh.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi menoleh ke arahnya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan yang melibatkan black hole di kelas itu yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya, Kim Jongin.

"Hei! Siswa miskin! Kau sengaja?"

Jongin menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

Pandangan menusuk dari Luhan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya. Luhan tak mengindahkan wajah Jongin yang masih memar di beberapa bagian, "Menyingkirkanku dari ranking pertama, dan sekarang, kau mendekati mantan kekasihku?"

"Maksudmu, Sehun?"

"Ya. Apa kau sedang berpura-pura tak tau? Kau merencanakan sesuatu kan?" tuduhan Luhan membuat beberapa pasang telinga disekitar mereka menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Siapa yang mau dituduh seenaknya seperti itu?

"Aku tak mengenal Sehun sama sekali. Dan masalah tempo hari itu aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Dan untuk perkataan Sehun waktu itu, mungkin dia hanya ingin menggertakmu saja, Luhan," terang Jongin. Ia kembali memakan onigirinya tanpa mempedulikan Luhan.

Mata Luhan makin terbelalak. Dengan kasar, ia memukul pergelangan tangan Jongin dan membuat makan siangnya itu tercecer di lantai kelasnya.

"Kau sedang membela dirimu sendiri? Jika sedikit saja aku melihat kau berurusan dengan Sehun, maka…"

Mata Luhan melirik meja Jongin. Ada sebuah buku catatan yang terbuka bertuliskan rumus-rumus matematika, dua buah onigiri masih utuh, sebotol air mineral dan sebuah ponsel keluaran lama yang sedang memutar anime Jepang.

Jongin yang terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan, kini mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan yang tertuju pada ponselnya. Ponsel berwarna putih dan bukan ponsel keluaran terbaru. Jongin hendak mengambil ponselnya, namun tangan Luhan mendahuluinya untuk meraih ponsel Jongin yang ada di atas mejanya. Hitungan detik, Luhan menjatuhkannya di lantai tepat di dekat sepatunya.

Tidak terima, Jongin membungkuk ke samping dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya. Namun, kaki kanan Luhan mendahuluinya. Dalam jarak yang dekat, Jongin melihat ponselnya terinjak oleh sneaker mahal milik Luhan. Itu adalah ponsel miliknya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Jangan!" pekikan Jongin tak diindahkan Luhan. Kakinya terus menginjak ponsel satu-satunya milik Jongin hingga ponsel itu terpisah bebrapa bagian. Bahkan layarnya sudah menjadi kepingan.

Belum puas menghancurkan ponsel milik Jongin, Luhan menginjak tangan Jongin yang terulur tak jauh di dekat kakinya.

"Argh!"

Tangan kanan Jongin terasa sakit ketika tekanan dari sneaker Luhan menguat. Tubuhnya limbung, dan ia terjatuh dari bangkunya. Sontak, membuat seluruh perhatian teman-teman kelasnya itu teralih pada mereka. Rasa iba muncul dari hati mereka, ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang mengernyit kesakitan. Namun, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka bukan tipikal orang yang mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi, urusan Jongin, siswa beasiswa yang _tak nampak_.

"Ini belum seberapa, Kim," ujar Luhan penuh penekanan, "Aku bisa saja mencabut beasiswamu itu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan mengangkat kakinya dan menyeringai melihat tangan Jongin yang merah padam dan punggung tangannya yang tercetak sedikit bentuk alas sneakersnya. Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, Luhan beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menuju bangkunya yang terletak di sudut kanan paling depan dari kelas itu.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, Jongin memunguti bagan-bagan ponselnya yang mungkin sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi dengan menahan kekesalannya.

Sering kali, Jongin menyesal karena keadaannya yang lemah seperti ini. Fisiknya memang melebihi Luhan, namun dari segi apapun, Luhan lah yang lebih unggul darinya. Nyali Jongin ciut. Ia tak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini ketika berurusan dengan Luhan, salah satu anak donator di sekolah ini. Dan ia tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan terlibat masalah dengan Luhan sejauh ini. Selama dua tahun bersekolah dengan beasiswa, Jongin memang mencari aman dengan tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, setelah mendengar ancaman Luhan tadi, seolah nyalinya semakin ciut untuk berada di sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Jika beasiswanya dicabut, ia pasti tak akan mampu untuk membayar uang bulanan sekolah ini. Melihat nominalnya saja, sudah membuat Jongin pusing. Dan, Jongin tau watak Luhan yang tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Menurutnya semakin banyak interaksi orang lain, maka masalah-masalah yang akan timbul semakin banyak. Maka dari itu, ia lebih senang menyendiri dan mendengarkan musik atau membaca buku di taman sekolah atau di bangkunya ketika jam istirahat daripada berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh pintu ruang kelas SMA Yongsan terbuka, kemudian satu persatu seluruh murid muncul dari balik pintu itu untuk bergegas menuju tempat yang mereka tuju setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Tak terkecuali kelas Jongin. Setelah seluruh siswa di kelas 2A memberi salam pada _songsaenim_ dan menunggunya keluar, mereka berhamburan keluar kelas. Dan menyisakan beberapa siswa yang masih sibuk dengan kepentingan yang menahannya. Termasuk Jongin yang sedang mengunci lokernya yang berada di belakang kelas setelah ia memasukkan beberapa buku bacaannya.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan menunduk menuju pintu.

Saat ia telah melewati ambang pintu, tiba-tiba sepasang sneakers merah menghalanginya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu.

Sehun sedikit terheran dengan memar di tulang pipi Jongin, membuat mata sebelah kiri itu sedikit bengkak. Jongin mendapatkan pukulan itu semalam ketika ayahnya kembali dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Jongin," seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara tinggi.

Jongin terbelalak melihat Sehun yang memanggilnya kini amat dekat dengannya. Ia tak bergerak. Jongin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Sehun.

"Bisa kita bicara sesuatu?"

Sehun mengajaknya bicara!

Jongin segera memutar otaknya.

Ia melihat dari ekor matanya, wajah Sehun yang tersenyum tulus itu terukir. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama pergerakan Jongin. Lelaki itu tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

BRUK!

Tubuh Sehun terpelanting ke belakang saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendorong Sehun dengan kuat. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah bangkit berdiri, Jongin berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia tak mengindahkan makian beberapa murid karena beberapa kali, tubuhnya menabrak murid-murid tersebut.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Suara yang mengaung di koridor itu tak ia pedulikan walau beberapa pasang mata yang masih berada di koridor memandanginya dengan wajah heran. Setelah ia menepuk seragam untuk merapikannya, ia menghela napas panjang sembari memandangi tubuh Jongin yang menghilang diantara kerumunan murid yang berlalu lalang di koridor.

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit," gumamnya.

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, seseorang datang di rumah Jongin dengan ketukan kasar. Jongin pikir itu adalah ayahnya. Jongin bergegas untuk membukakan pintu, namun setelah mendengar suara itu bukan seperti suara ayahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Gedoran di pintu rumahnya semakin kencang,

"Tan Hankyung!" Terdengar suara pria tengah baya. Suaranya agak serak. "Keluarlah!"

Pria itu diam sebentar menunggu tanggapan. Ketika yakin tak ada tanggapan, dia mulai mengetuk pintu lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Tan Hankyung! Aku tau kau ada di dalam. Tak usah kucing-kucinganlah! Bukakan pintu! Aku tau kau ada didalam!"

Jongin meraih payung yang berada di pojok ruangan, mengantisipasi jika lelaki di balik pintu itu nekat untuk mendobrak pintunya.

Siapa gerangan orang itu, apa yang dicainya, Jongin sama sekali tak dapat menerka. Tetapi mengapa ia berkeras untuk minta dibukakan pintu. Tentu saja, itu tak akan dilakukan Jongin ditengah keadaan yang sekarang.

Akhirnya suara ketukan berhenti, lalu suara pria itu kembali terdengar,

"Tan Hankyung, aku datang menagih hutangmu. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Sekeras apapun kau menghindariku, aku bisa menemukanmu. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam dan menungguku menyerah dan pergi. Kau tak mau membayar hutangmu."

Priai itu bersuara lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Suaranya menggema di depan rumah itu. Memang itulah niatnya. Memanggil nama orang dengan suara sekeras-kerasnya. Mengejek dan mempermalukan. Tentu saja Jongin tetap diam. Ia sedang mencerna perkataan lelaki itu. Hutang? Ayahnya tidak pernah bercerita jika ia memiliki hutang.

Jongin ingin berjingkat ke pintu dan mengintip dari lubang kunci rumahnya. Ingin tahu seperti apa pria itu, tetapi ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Lebih baik tidak melakukan apapun. Tak lama lagi, pasti pria itu pergi, pikirnya.

"Tan Hankyung, ayo berhenti main petak umpat. Aku sudah memberimu kelonggaran waktu 3 bulan untuk membayarnya tapi kau selalu berlari jika melihatku. Mungkin kau tidak senang, tapi peraturannya begitu. Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, terpaksa aku harus melaporkan pada polisi,"

Tuduhan yang diteriakan pria itu, membuat Jongin berpikir berulang kali. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tak mengetahui permasalahan diantara pria itu dan ayahnya.

"Kau tau Hankyung? Dengan kau berbuat seperti itu. Tidakkah kau merasa seperti pencuri? Meminjam uang orang dan tidak mengembalikannya,"

Pria itu berhenti berbicara sebentar lalu menggedor pintu kini dengan kakinya.

"Tan Hankyung. Kau mulai jengkel, kan? Aku bisa saja menghancurkan pintu ini dan menemukanmu dengan tanganku. Tapi aku cukup main bersih disini. Aku hanya mau kau membayar hutang untuk menyekolahkan anakmu itu,"

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dan semakin mejauh dari rumahnya.

Rasa penasaran Jongin mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Jongin menghampiri pintu, lalu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Jongin dapat melihat pria setengah baya itu mengenakan parka panjang berwarna hitam dan mengenakan topi.

"Tunggu,"

Jongin berteriak kepada pria setengah baya itu. Pria yang mendengar suara Jongin itu menghentikan langkahnya yang akan meninggalkan halaman rumah Jongin. Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Apa semua yang kau katakan itu benar?"

.

.

Derap langkah sepasang sneakers berwarna putih itu menggema di koridor. Beberapa siswa yang menyadari keberadaan dari pemilik langkah buru-buru itu menebar senyum dan sapaan mereka.

"Oh Sehun memang selalu mempesona setiap harinya" gumam salah seorang siswi pada siswi di sebelahnya.

"Jika kau berani, katakan padanya jika kau menyukainya,"

Siswi itu menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin bersekolah disini. Bisa-bisa Luhan menendangku dari sekolah ini,"

"Tetapi mereka kan sudah putus,"

"Putus atau tidak, kau lihat kan mereka bagaimana?"

Sehun, pemilik langkah itu menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya sembari membaca buku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan siswa tersebut. Siswa tersebut menabrak tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Ia tak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun karena matanya disibukkan membaca materi yang akan diajarkan gurunya hari ini.

"Kim Jongin…" suara Sehun terdengar lembut.

Siswa yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongin itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajah takutnya. Membuat Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi itu.

"Apa kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Sehun perlahan, "Aku sungguh butuh bantuanmu,"

Tangan Sehun menarik kedua tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya didada. Buku yang di genggam Jongin terjatuh. Kejadian itu membuat beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Jongin terkejut menatap kedua tangannya. Dilihat sekilas saja, pasti murid lain akan salah mengartikan posisi mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membantumu,"

Begitu Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Kemudian mendorong Sehun dengan kasar, Sehun terjatuh sempurna di atas lantai dan pantatnya terasa nyeri bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai pagi hari. Seketika, senyum Sehun luntur. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi. Jongin menunduk untuk mengambil bukunya yang jatuh, kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak mau terlibat masalah dengan Luhan, Oh Sehun," kata-kata terakhir Jongin sebelum meninggalkannya itu perputar dibenaknya. Hati Sehun melecus. Itu pertama kalinya permintaannya ditolak oleh seseorang.

.

.

Memikirkan permasalahan ayah satu-satunya itu membuat Jongin menghela napas kesal. Semalam, Jongin mengetahui jika ayahnya memiliki hutang pada pria bernama Choi Siwon sebesar 1000.000 won. Beruntung, Siwon memberikannya waktu sebulan untuk melunasinya setelah Jongin berlutut memohon keringanan.

Jongin berpikir, jika ia bekerja paruh waktu, mengambil seluruh tabungannya dan menyisihkan uang bulanan yang dikirim ibunya, ia pasti dapat membayarnya dengan jangka waktu yang cukup itu. Jongin berencana untuk melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu, sepulang sekolah nanti. Ayahnya semalam tak pulang. Jongin cukup tahu jika ayahnya tak pulang. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu di tenda pinggir jalan untuk menikmati soju, kemudian tertidur di jalanan karena tak mampu untuk mengingat dimana jalan ke rumahnya.

Semenjak ibunya meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk hidup di Seoul, ayahnya selalu berperilaku seperti itu. Ayahnya tak bekerja sama sekali. Ia hanya berkeliaran setelah sebelumnya meminta beberapa lembar uang kiriman ibunya untuk minum-minum. Begitu setiap harinya. Tak ayal, uang 1.500.000 won yang dikirimkan ibunya tak cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Bahkan Jongin dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia membeli sepatu dan tas miliknya yang telah butut. Keadaan itu semakin membuatnya kesal ketika ponsel miliknya rusak karena Luhan, padahal melalui ponselnya itu, ia dapat mencari tahu kabar dan informasi terbaru dari ibunya di beberapa situs informasi.

Jongin membalik halaman kedua bab 7 dan menyalin beberapa rumus dari buku tersebut pada buku catatannya. Beberapa kali ia menyela kegiatan tulis menulisnya dengan mengunyah makan siangnya. Bel istirahat berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu dan hampir seluruh teman-temannya meninggalkan kelas itu dan menyisakan Jongin yang masih duduk setia di bangkunya.

Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari bangkunya. Matanya terus bergantian melirik rumus dan mencatatnya. Begitu seterusnya. Ia tak sadar, Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bimbang sembari membawa kotak bekal yang dipengangnya erat.

Jongin dapat mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin dekat. Ia menulikan telinganya. Meskipun headphone terpasang di kedua telinganya, namun ujung kabel itu menggantung di udara. Ujung kabel itu tak terpasang pada perangkat apapun. Ia tetap menggerakkan tangannya dan menulis rumus-rumus.

Sebotol minuman rasa jeruk dan sekotak tempat makan diletakkan di atas meja Jongin. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi dalam catatannya, namun sama sekali tak bisa. Ia meletakkan pulpennya dan menengadah. Mendapati wajah Sehun yang menampakkan senyumannya di atas sana membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Sehun menduduki bangku di depan meja Jongin dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Jongin. Sehun mengambil buku catatan Jongin dan menggeser kotak bekalnya di hadapan Jongin, kemudian membuka tutupnya.

"Makanlah,"

Jongin sejenak nampak ragu-ragu, ia menggeleng. Ia mengetahui Sehun melakukan ini untuk membujuknya menerima tawaran Sehun untuk pura-pura berkencan dengannya.

Tanpa melepas headphonenya, ia menggeser kotak makan yang menampakkan sushi dan beberapa dumpling yang terlihat enak itu di hadapan Sehun. Jongin sengaja membuka bungkus onigiri keduanya dan memakannya di depan Sehun, seolah menunjukkan pada Sehun jika ia telah memiliki menu makan siangnya sendiri.

"Tak baik, makan makanan yang sama setiap hari," celetuk Sehun.

Sehun tampak santai sambil menatap Jongin yang tampak kesal sembari mengunyah onigiri itu utuh. Matanya sempat melirik ujung headphone yang menggantung di udara di samping Jongin.

"Belum kenyang, kan?" Sehun kembali menggeser kotak makan di hadapan Jongin, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memastikan kau memakan bekal ini, hingga kau menerima tawaranku,"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah menyeramkan, sementara Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Jongin.

Jongin kembali menggeser kotak makan itu di hadapan Sehun. Ketika kotak makannya berhenti kembali di hadapannya, Jongin mengambil kotak makan itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melepas headphone, meletakkannya di atas mejanya.

Jongin sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Sehun terdiam. Ia penasaran apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya.

Langkah Jongin terhenti di tempat sampah yang di tempatkan di depan kelas mereka tepatnya di pojok ruangan.

Sehun mengamati pergerakan Jongin dan senyumnya seketika luntur saat Jongin menampakkan seringaiannya pada Sehun dan dengan pergerakan lambat, ia membuang kotak bekal itu di hadapan Sehun ke dalam tempat sampah.

Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya sadar atas perbuatan Jongin. Ia membuangnya di lantai. Membiarkan isi makanan itu keluar dan mengotori lantai,

"Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku, Oh Sehun," teriak Jongin, sontak membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sudah berada di kelas itu menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. Tak terkecuali Luhan, yang tengah berada di ambang pintu. Ia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Tangan Luhan meremas kuat air mineralnya dengan sangat erat, "Kau sudah berani main-main denganku, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

Apa sudah panjang cerita chapter ini?

Terimakasih banyak review, follow dan favoritenya!

Saya nggak sangka responnya bagus. Terimakasih juga untuk beberapa yang kirim PM.

Sekali lagi, ini re-make dari novel Agnes Jessica tetapi dengan gaya penulisan dan sebagian story line berbeda.

Jika respon banyak, saya akan melanjutkan.

**Yesaya . mei – Kaysaiko – Sisca Lee – LM90 – Ainurulnaf – Jonginisa – Kamong Jjong – Jongin 48 – Nha . Shawol – Kaihun 1404 – Putrifibrianti96 – AyumKim – Eviaquariusgirl – Saya . orchestra – Keepbeef Chicken Chubu – BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim – Novisaputri 09 – Sayakanoicinoe – Ren Choi – KaiNieRis – Parkwu – Miyuk – Sejonghunkai – JeonYeona – Guest – Aliyya – Thiefhanie – Guest 1 – Guest 2 – Cute – Ren Chan – Seli Kim – Cute 2 – Guest 3 – Bapexo – Oracle 88 – Asmayae – Meliarisky 7 – Aldi . Loveydovey – Chotaein 816 – Flamintsqueen – Han Yoori – Kairytale – Askasufa – Sayang semua member suju – Rilakkyuming 97 – Frostlightx – Jongkwang – Jonginkai – Guest 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu di Seoul tampaknya lebih sulit daripada yang Jongin kira. Setelah berhari-hari mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk melamar pekerjaan, akhirnya ia dapat diterima di kedai ramen.

Pekerjaannya cukup mudah.

Menjadi assisten koki dan tentunya menjadi pesuruh senior pembuat ramen di kedai itu. Jam kerja Jongin pun hanya dari jam 4 sore hingga 11 malam. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa belajar di malam hari. Kedai ramen itu mendatangkan banyak pembeli. Selain dikenal dengan rasa ramennya yang nikmat di kawasan itu, kedai itu juga telah dikenal karena berdiri sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Untuk menuju kedai ramen itu, Jongin harus berjalan kaki 1 km ke arah barat dari sekolahnya. Tak jauh memang dari sekolahnya. Walaupun harus memakan waktu 10 menit untuk berjalan, ia sama sekali tak merasa pegal di pergelangan kakinya daripada harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk naik bus.

Beberapa kali Jongin mendesah kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Bukan karena langkahnya yang melamban namun karena Sehun berjalan persis di belakangnya. Terlebih, Jongin harus pura-pura menulikan pendengarannya oleh kata-kata Sehun yang terus memohon padanya. Memohon untuk berpura-pura kencan dengan Sehun dan bermesraan di depan Luhan. Itu adalah permohonan Sehun.

Sudah empat hari ini, saat di sekolah Sehun selalu menemuinya ketika jam istirahat atau jam pulang. Jika Jongin bukan siswa beasiswa, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah menyebalkan Sehun dengan tangan kosongnya. Tindakan Sehun membuatnya kesal dan risih akhir-akhir ini. Pada akhir keputusannya, ia mengalah dan mencari aman agar tak melukai Sehun sedikitpun. Jika itu terjadi, beasiswanya akan terancam dicabut karena membuat babak belur anak donator tertinggi untuk sekolahnya.

Bahkan lelaki bermarga Oh itu dua hari yang lalu mengikuti Jongin mencari pekerjaan hingga ke rumahnya dengan berbagai 'tawaran menarik' yang terus dilontarkan. Tentunya, beberapa kali Sehun harus meninggalkan mobil di parkiran sekolah dan menyuruh Yifan untuk membawa ke rumah Sehun.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dari belakang. Matanya tak lepas dari kedai bubble tea tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, "Bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin membeli bubble tea dulu," lanjutnya.

Jongin tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan terus berjalan ke tempat ia bekerja. Sedangkan Sehun, ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menikmati minuman kesukaannya itu. Langkahnya yang buru-buru mulai memasuki kedai bubble tea bernama Gongcha dengan senyum cerahnya. Jika Jongin meninggalkannya pun ia tak peduli, lagi pula, ia sudah tau dimana Jongin bekerja.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, Sehun duduk di kursi khusus take away. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan pelayan lelaki meneriakkan namanya,

"Oh Sehun!"

Panggilan dirinya itu membuat Sehun bergegas menuju counter mengambil pesanannya, lalu keluar. Tangan kirinya membawa empat cup bubble tea berbeda rasa dengan satu cup wrap, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa satu cup milk tea dengan pearl jelly didalamnya. Ia menikmati minuman yang mulai mengusir rasa hausnya.

Sambil mencengkeram cup milk tea pada tangan kanannya, ia terbatuk setelah melihat seorang lelaki berkaos hitam longgar bertuliskan 'Hate Summer' yang sedang menggandeng mesra seorang lelaki lebih kecil di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya. Lelaki lebih kecil tertawa setelah mendengar lontaran konyol lelaki disampingnya, dan dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sama dengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang kedua lelaki itu yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan hati berkecamuk. Biar bagaimanapun, Sehun masih sangat mencintai Luhan. Ia tak pernah memainkan perasaan Luhan selama ini. Namun, apa yang akhir-akhir ia alami membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Luhan-ah," lirih Sehun.

Mata mereka bertemu sepersekian detik sebelum Luhan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol, lelaki yang sedang menggandengnya. Sehun hanya terdiam dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Chanyeol menghilang. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah café berlantai dua tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Sehun.

Perasaannya berkecamuk. Matanya mulai panas dan seperti terlihat awan di pelupuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir air mata yang tertahan di pelupuknya. Air mata Sehun menetes. Kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepala seolah mengusir lalat yang ada di sekitarnya.

Beberapa saat masih memikirkan Luhan, ia kembali teringat akan tujuannya hari ini. Sehun memandang cup wrap di tangannya dan mengangguk tegas. Seolah meyakinkan sesuatu.

Kim Jongin.

Ia harus menemui Jongin untuk memberi tawaran yang lebih menarik. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan yang semakin menjadi. Lagi pula, ada tujuan lain, karena Sehun berniat untuk memberi Paman Yesung, Jongin dan dua koki lainnya minuman kesukaannya ini.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11.15 malam, namun Jongin belum muncul juga. Sehun beberapa kali melihat pekerja kedai ramen yang satu per satu meninggalkan kedai itu. Sehun terus bersandar pada kursi pada trotoar depan kedai ramen dan mengamati beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas dihadapannya dengan bosan. Bagaimanapun, ia tak akan menyerah dengan usahanya hari ini untuk mendekati Jongin. Walaupun perkembangannya tak menunjukkan kemajuan, ia yakin jika lambat laun, Jongin akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

Kim Jongin muncul pada pukul 11.24 dari balik pintu kedai yang sudah gelap bersama dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mengunci pintu itu, Paman Yesung. Setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci, Jongin pamit pada atasannya itu untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah.

Sehun bergegas mengejar Jongin yang berjalan ke arah selatan. Setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkah, Sehun mulai angkat bicara, "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah Jongin yang kusut itu memandang Sehun lekat-lekat lalu menggeleng, "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku tak mau. Aku tak mau terlibat masalah dengan kalian."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya mulai berubah ekspresi meminta belas kasih Jongin, "Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau mau pura-pura menjadi kekasihku, Jongin," pinta Sehun, "Tolong bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali," pintanya.

Lawan bicaranya itu menggeleng saat Sehun terus memasang ekspresi aneh. "Bagaimana? Aku akan meminjamkan kartu kreditku padamu jika kau mau," kata Sehun, "Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang sebagai imbalannya," lanjutnya.

Perkiraan Sehun meleset jika ia pikir Jongin akan tersentuh dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan dan tertarik dengan penawarannya kali ini. Tapi, Jongin malah meraih kerah kemejanya dan menjatuhkan Sehun di trotoar tanpa melepas genggaman erat pada kerah Sehun. Punggung Sehun terasa nyeri dan berkedut. Ia meringis kesakitan. Namun, seketika rasa itu terkubur ketika melihat mata Jongin seolah mengkilat dan terbakar api. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Rahang Jongin pun mengeras sehingga terlihat dengan jelas tulang rahangnya. Ia menajamkan pandangan yang menusuk pada Sehun, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini pada anak donator sekolah sepertimu," kata Jongin penuh penekanan, "Kau harus ingat satu hal," lanjutnya.

Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun lebih tajam dan dalam, lalu berkata, "Aku memang miskin. Tapi aku tak tertarik dengan uangmu itu, Sehun."

Sekali hentakan Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun terjatuh mengenai aspal. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sehun, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Jongin lebih menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Ia akan mengambil jalan lain ketika melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun kesal dua hari ini. Sehun tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain. Terlebih oleh siswa beasiswa di sekolahnya. Sehun tak pikir panjang kenapa Jongin bisa menjatuhkan lawannya saat itu. Rasa kesal Sehun bertambah ketika Luhan semakin mengejeknya karena Sehun tak berhasil membujuk Jongin. Dengan sengaja Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantar jemputnya dua hari ini. Itu membuat Sehun uring-uringan dua hari ini. Imbasnya, ibunya dan Yifan lah yang menanggung kekesalan Sehun.

Sehun sengaja mendatangi kedai ramen dimana Jongin bekerja setelah ia pulang dari sekolahnya dan kembali ke rumahnya sebentar. Setelah ia memesan satu porsi ramen dengan kepedasan level 3, ia mengambil salah satu meja yang kosong dan duduk disana. Jongin dengan celemek putih yang dipakainya, mengantarkan satu botol air putih ke mejanya. Tanpa melirik Sehun, Jongin memberikan botol plastik itu. Sehun menyodorkan sekotak besar box kue pada Jongin.

"Kue kesukaan Paman Yesung. Berikan ini padanya dan dua koki lainnya. Dan jangan lupakan untukmu," ujar Sehun. Sepertinya Jongin masih marah pada Sehun karena kejadian tempo hari.

Tanpa berdiri lebih lama di dekat Sehun, Jongin berjalan dan kembali ke dapur. Meletakkan box berisi kue itu diatas kulkas dan mengambil nampan kayu untuk membawa pesanan-pesanan yang telah ditunggu oleh pembeli. Kali ini, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun karena pemilik kedai ramen ini, Paman Yesung, ternyata sudah mengenal Sehun. Jauh sebelum Jongin melamar pekerjaan disini.

Setelah ia memberitahukan pada seniornya bahwa Sehun membawakan mereka kue, ia kembali bekerja. Membersihkan meja yang kotor, mengepel, membantu menyiapkan sayuran, hingga membuang sampah. Seakan terus berputar tanpa henti pekerjaannya itu. Salah satunya karena ini memasuki jam makan malam.

Jongin mendesah lega ketika Sehun telah meninggalkan kedai ramen itu. Ia mulai bergerak lincah untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan ingatkan Jongin agar tak memakan kue dari Sehun.

.

.

Genangan air hujan terlihat seperti cermin. Sehun jongkok dan memperhatikan genangan itu hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui apa yang terlihat dari genangan air tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya lampu kuning yang membuatnya pusing. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang mulai merambah ke angka 11. Setelah sebelumnya Sehun pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membujuk Jongin. Setelah hujan berhenti, Sehun mendatangi kedai ramen dengan Audi A5 miliknya.

"Xi Luhan," gumam Sehun memanggil nama Luhan. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Sudah mulai gelap.

Luhan.

Satu nama yang membuat hidup Sehun terbalik saat ini. Sehun merasa jika semua masalah akhir-akhir ini bertumpu pada Luhan. Sehun mencintai Luhan. Itu sudah pasti. Jika tidak, ia tak sudi menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan terlebih Luhan itu berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya. Luhan adalah cinta pertama Sehun. Sehun mengakui, ia tertarik pada perempuan yang berbadan proporsional. Nyatanya, ia menyukai Miranda Kerr. Tapi, hatinya tak bisa mengelak. Ia mulai terjerat dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki Luhan. Luhan mempunyai kepribadian yang hangat. Sebelum ia mengetahui jika Luhan ternyata memiliki rasa benci pada Jongin dan memiliki ambisi yang besar untuk masuk ke kampus nomor satu di Korea mengambil jurusan keDoktoran.

Hatinya menangis tanpa bisa dicegah. Di akhir pikiran itu muncul campuran rasa bersalah dan rindu yang menyakitkan. Sehun masih berharap bisa mengatasi ini. Namun, bukannya semakin mudah. Tidak bertemu atau bertemu dengan Luhan justru semakin berat. Melihat Luhan bersama Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang sulit diterima.

Sehun tak mengetahui dan sulit menerka jika mereka akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Sehun segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang keluar dari kedai ramen Paman Yesung. Jongin berpakaian serba hitam. Ia tak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya seperti ketika Jongin datang di kedai ramen dengan seragam yang masih lengkap. Tak biasanya ia berpakaian selain seragam lengkap dan pakaian casual.

Sehun memandang lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Rambut Jongin sengaja dibuat acak-acakan, memakai jeans sobek dan sneakers putih butut, serta jaket baseball berwarna hitam. Jongin membawa tasnya di punggung dan ia keluar dari kedai ramen dan terlihat terburu-buru menuju ke suatu tempat.

Sehun segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil itu untuk mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Sehun melajukan mobilnya sangat pelan karena ia harus menjaga jarak beberapa meter di belakang Jongin. Jalanan pada malam ini sedikit renggang. Mungkin karena hujan yang mengguyur kawasan itu usai beberapa jam lalu.

Jongin tidak berjalan menuju rumahnya, namun menuju ke satu kawasan yang ramai dengan kedai-kedai pinggir jalan. Jongin berhenti di satu tenda berwarna putih. Sehun mematikan mesinnya tak jauh dari tenda tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin merangkul seorang pria setengah baya yang kesadarannya hampir habis keluar dari kedai tersebut. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Bertanya dalam hati, apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan.

.

.

Tanpa campur tangan Sehun, Jongin tiba di rumahnya tengah malam. Satu jam setelah ia menjemput Hankyung. Beberapa hari ini Hankyung tidak pulang. Dan dugaan Jongin benar. Hankyung akan pergi ke penginapan murahan dan bermain wanita. Jongin tak peduli jika setelah ini Hankyung akan memukulnya habis-habisan karena mengganggu acara minum-minum Hankyung dengan seorang wanita sewaan di kedai tempat biasa Hankyung menghabiskan malamnya untuk minum.

Setelah menutup pagar dengan kesusahan, Jongin memasuki halaman rumahnya. Hankyung terus merancau tak jelas dalam rengkuhan Jongin. Bahkan ketika mereka di jalan menuju rumah, Hankyung beberapa kali melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan berteriak tak jelas.

Sehun mengamati pasangan ayah dan anak itu dari balik tembok pagar sembari menerima telepon dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya pulang.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di gang ujung rumah Jongin karena gang depan rumah Jongin yang tak bisa dilalui oleh mobil. Setelah memastikan Jongin masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya, Sehun berbalik hendak meninggalkan rumah itu. Namun langkahnya terhentik ketika mendengar teriakan pria tua dari dalam kemudian disusul dengan suara bantingan suatu benda. Sehun tak dapat menerka apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah tersebut.

Sayup-sayup suara teriakan Jongin mulai terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera membuka pagar dan berlari ke pintu utama rumah tersebut.

"Ini Jongin, Aboji. Bukan eomma!" teriakan Jongin terdengar miris dari balik tembok.

"Kau tau Heechul! Kau membuatku seperti ini! Perempuan sialan!" maki pria tua itu.

Tentu saja Sehun penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah beberapa saat kemudian. Untungnya, Jongin belum mengunci pintu tersebut. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Dibawah kungkungan pria tua itu, tubuh Jongin terkapar dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di permukaan wajah Jongin. Wajah Jongin dipenuhi dengan luka, yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Belum lagi, ada kursi yang hancur tak jauh ditempat Sehun berdiri.

"Sialan kau Heechul!" maki Hankyung, kemudian ia tertawa seperti orang gila ketika melihat tubuh Jongin yang tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Tampaknya Jongin dan Hankyung tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun di antara mereka.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menerjang Hankyung. Ia meraih bahu Hankyung dan mencoba menjauhkan dari Jongin. Ia menahan tangan Hankyung yang hendak meraih kerahnya dengan membekukan kedua tangan Hankyung kebelakang.

Sehun melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka.

Tanpa berniat menyakiti Hankyung, ia mendorong Hankyung ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. Ia mengunci Hankyung dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak peduli dengan makian yang terus diteriakkan oleh pria setengah baya itu.

Dengan panik, Sehun menggendong Jongin dan berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

Tulang punggung Jongin patah.

Itu kesimpulan Sehun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan medis yang tak dimengertinya dari Doktor yang menangani perawatan Jongin. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa tulang punggung Jongin bisa patah. Terlebih, Doktor menyarankan untuk Jongin melakukan operasi dan memasangkan pen pada tulang yang patah setelah melakukan pertolongan pertama dan CT scan pada tubuh Jongin. Jongin juga mendapatkan 4 jahitan di kepala belakangnya.

Pikiran Sehun dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia terka saat ini. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Beruntung, ia telah menelpon ibunya dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi supaya ibunya tak khawatir tentang keadaan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan dimana Jongin dirawat, lelaki itu bergerak tak nyaman di atas ranjang. Kepalanya di balut perban, sedangkan punggung Jongin dipasang alat untuk pembidian. Wajah Jongin yang tadinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, sudah dibersihkan dan diberi alkohol oleh suster.

"Jongin," sapa Sehun pada jongin.

Ucapannya jelas membuat Jongin segera memalingkan pandangannya dari luar jendela ke arah Sehun berdiri.

Suaranya terdengar renyah. Sepasang mata tanpa ekspresi itu mengingatkan Sehun pada anak anjing yang ditinggalkan oleh induknya.

Jongin tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Entah berterimakasih pada Sehun, atau memaki Sehun karena telah ikut campur kedalam masalahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Mendapat 4 jahitan sekaligus?" kata Sehun sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sebenarnya, ia tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung Jongin. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana.

Jongin tak menjawab lelucon Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Bisakah aku pulang malam ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini sudah pagi," sanggah Sehun, "Dan kau tak boleh pulang sebelum kau menyelesaikan perawatanmu,"

"Memangnya apa yang harus diselesaikan? Toh, aku akan membayar pengobatanku sendiri." Jongin berujar sembari menyentuh benda yang tampak menyerupai anti peluru pada angkatan militer itu dengan risih.

"Siang ini, kau dijadwalkan untuk operasi."

"Apa?" Jongin terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Punggungmu itu patah dan harus dipasang pen,"

Jongin geram. "Tidak! Aku tak mau dioperasi! Alat aneh ini saja sudah cukup!"

Sebenarnya, Jongin mengkhawatirkan tentang biaya rumah sakit. Mendapatkan perawatan kelas atas seperti saat ini saja sudah membuat dirinya memikirkan berapa biaya yang harus ia keluarkan setelah ini.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Biaya rumah sakit kah?"

"Cih! Kau selalu merendahkan orang lain seperti itu ya? Aku hanya memikirkan Aboji. Dia pasti sudah menungguku dirumah."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali," ujar Sehun.

Ia mendekati ranjang itu kemudian menahan pergerakan Jongin. "Jika bergerak, maka punggungmu tak akan sembuh."

"Lalu, Aboji. Bagaimana dengan dia? Hah?"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa" Sehun berkata sembari menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kanannya,"Aku tadi menguncinya di salah satu kamar di rumahmu," lanjutnya.

Ia baru ingat tadi mengunci Hankyung dalam ruangan. Ia tersenyum getir pada Jongin dan menggaruk rambutnya.

Wajah Jongin mengeras kemudian memukul tubuh Sehun dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya condong ke arah Sehun.

"Hey! Aku melakukan itu karena dia terus memukulmu tanpa henti!" Sehun membela dirinya.

Sehun menjauhi ranjang namun Jongin tetap berusaha menggapai tubuh Sehun. Ia tak bisa menegakkan punggungnya, jadi hanya menggeser badannya.

"Tapi aku akan membukakan kuncinya setelah ini, aku janji," kata Sehun terlontar untuk menenangkan emosi Jongin yang meluap.

Semakin jauh,

Semakin jauh,

Dan…

BRUK!

Tubuhnya terjatuh dari ranjang dan mendarat tepat di permukaan lantai yang dingin. Wajah Jongin menampakkan kesakitan. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya,

"ARGHHHH! Sialan kau Sehun!"

Sehun yang terkejut, segera membunyikan bel tak jauh dari ranjang Jongin untuk memanggil perawat. Ia tak berani membantu Jongin bangkit dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Kata Doktor, pergerakan sekecil apapun, akan membuah tulang patah semakin parah.

.

.

Hankyung sedang menyendok bubur panas yang lima belas menit lalu baru dihidangkan. Sedangkan, Sehun masih menatap pria tengah baya dihadapannya dengan penuh terkaan.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran yang telah buka, dengan jendela-jendela tertutup kerai bergaris dan bergerigi.

Pria tengah baya itu berdiam diri selama beberapa saat. Sambil tetap menyendokkan bubur panas dengan tangannya dan siku yang disandarkan pada permukaan meja. Ia menatap sebuah titik pada ruang kosong di samping Sehun. Sehun tau jika tidak terlihat apapun di sampingnya. Hankyung hanya butuh tempat untuk sejenak memikirkan kata yang selanjutnya akan ia katakana.

Sehun yakin itu.

Sebelumnya, Sehun pergi ke rumah Jongin dan membukakan pintu ruangan dimana Hankyung dikunci. Saat itu, Sehun melihat pria paruh baya itu mendengkur keras dengan tubuhnya yang meringkuk di atas kasur lipat tak beraturan. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia berhasil untuk membangunkan Hankyung dan membawanya ke tempat dimana mereka berada, sekarang. Dalam hati, Sehun bernafas lega karena Hankyung tidak memberontak ketika Sehun berkata tentang keadaan Jongin di dalam mobilnya saat menuju ke restoran ini.

Sehun pun masih tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya akan mengetahui hidup Jongin yang menurutnya menyedihkan ini. "Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu meninggalkan anaknya yang masih 1 tahun. Aku benar-benar tak mengira,"

Hankyung menggeleng kecil, "Dia pergi bergitu saja. Seandainya terjadi hal semacam itu, aku tak akan menikahinya dulu. Dia meninggalkan Jongin sendiri ketika aku sedang dinas keluar kota," jelas Hankyung, "Dia tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Bahkan ponselnya ditinggalkan di lemari kami,"

Dalam hati ia mencatat apa yang dikatakan Hankyung pada Sehun. Sudah setengah jam mereka berbincang dengan keadaan Hankyung yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Setelah itu aku terpukul. Selama dua hari Jongin ditinggalkan di atas kasur tanpa memberinya ASI sedikitpun. Aku cukup beruntung mempunyai anak sekuat Jongin," Hankyung berkata dengan rendah, "Beruntung tetangga kami ada yang sedang dalam masa menyusui dan mau memberikan ASI pada Jongin," lanjutnya

"Tapi kau memukulnya dan hampir membuatnya mati semalam," sergah Sehun. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Sebenarnya, ia kesal dengan Hankyung. Namun, ketika melihat mata yang kosong pada kedua bola mata pria tengah baya itu, rasa bencinya menguar entah kemana.

"Aku sempat menyuruh Jongin untuk tinggal di rumah Imo nya di China. Tapi, ia tak ingin meninggalkanku sendiri di Korea," Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Ia selalu berkata jika ingin hidup denganku selamanya walau aku sering memukulnya ketika mabuk,"

Sehun bungkam.

"Ini semua diluar kesadaranku," ungkap Hankyung.

Hankyung sekilas melirik jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan itu pada sebuah taman luar. Kemudian sekali lagi menatap wajah Sehun, "Jadi, Sehun, kapan aku bisa bertemu Jongin?"

"Setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, ahjussi,"

Setelah mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir teman anaknya, Hankyung tak lagi memandang Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke menu sarapannya yang mulai dingin dan memakannya dengan cepat.

.

.

Sehun tak masuk sekolah.

Itu jawaban Yifan ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa Sehun tak mengikuti latihan rutin tim basket sekolahnya beberapa menit lalu. Kini, Luhan berjalan menuju kantin seorang diri. Ia hendak mengisi perutnya yang terus meronta karena tak sempat sarapan. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit khawatir mengapa Sehun tak masuk sekolah. Ketika masih berpacaran, Sehun jarang menggunakan ijin untuk tak masuk sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun saat ini. Terlebih Jongin juga absen dengan surat Doktor, itu yang dikatakan petugas absen ketika berada di kelasnya.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya, Luhan duduk di salah satu meja. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sumpit untuk mengambil potongan daging. Sambil tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya, ia memakan makan siangnya dengan perlahan.

"Eonnie, dengar-dengar Sehun tak masuk karena anak kelas A itu,"

Luhan yang hendak menyendok nasi lantas menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau mendapatkan kabar itu dari mana?"

"Beberapa murid membicarakan ketika aku lewat di koridor. Katanya, ada seorang murid SMA kitay yang melihat Sehun di rumah sakit daerah Gangnam dengan seorang pria tua, setelah ia mengikutinya, ternyata Sehun mendatangi ruang inap siswa kelas A itu,"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku sih mengira itu benar. Kau tau kan Sehun sedang dekat dengan siswa rangking 1 di sekolah itu?"

"Kupikir mereka lumayan cocok,"

"Lebih cocok jika Sehun denganku. Terlebih aku ini perempuan,"

"Jangan berhayal, Namjoo-ah,"

Luhan mendengarkan pembicaraan antar siswi yang berada di meja sebelahnya itu. nampaknya, kedua siswi itu tak sadar keberadaan Luhan. Mendengar perkataan kedua siswi itu membuat Luhan geram. Luhan menggenggam leher sendok dengan erat kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dengan kasar. Selera makannya menguar. Ia tak mempedulikan beberapa murid menoleh ke arahnya saat mendorong kursinya dengan kasar hingga kursi tersebut terjungkal.

Kedua siswi dibelakangnya itu terkejut dan saling berpandangan,

"Sepertinya kita salah bicara, eonnie," ujar siswi bername tag Namjoo.

.

.

Ketika pulang ke rumahnya, Sehun mendapati Ibunya tengah membaca majalah masakan di ruang tamu. Sehun mendekati Nyonya Oh dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Nyonya Oh dengan manja.

"Eomma,"

"Ne? Sehun? Apakah keadaan temanmu itu sudah baik?" tanya Nyonya Oh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Siang ini, Jongin akan melakukan operasi, tapi eomma…" Perkataan Sehun menggantung. Nyonya Oh menutup halaman majalahnya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya,

Sehun memandangi wajah Ibunya lekat, dengan pandangan memohon ia berkata,"Bisakah aku memakai uang bulananku untuk biaya operasi Jongin?"

"Apakah dia tak memiliki uang?" tanya Nyonya Oh penasaran. Alisnya terangkat.

Sehun menggeleng tegas, "Abojinya tak bekerja dan dia adalah murid beasiswa. Uang bulanan yang dikirim ibunya, mungkin tak akan cukup,"

Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun dengan penuh heran. Sehun mengulurkan jari kelingking di depan Nyonya Oh, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi Eomma janji jangan beritahu Appa?"

.

.

Sehun menjalinkan jari-jari kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, lantas sekali lagi menatap wajah Hankyung dari depan. Wajah Hankyung tampak khawatir. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu sedang berada di depan pintu ruang operasi dan duduk di kursi besi memanjang di koridor. Beberapa kali, Sehun memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya dengan memainkan game. Dan saat itu, Sehun sadar, ayah Jongin sama sekali tak berusaha mengusir rasa khawatirnya dengan meminum cup kopi dari Sehun. Kopi itu masih utuh tak tersentuh. Mata Hankyung terus menatap ke arah lantai dengan titik di antara sepatu boots lusuhnya.

Ada lebih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sehun lontarkan pada Hankyung. Tetapi apapun yang ingin ia tanyakan, hanya sebatas pikirannya saja. Melihat kondisi saat ini, tak sopan jika ia bertanya pada Hankyung. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali memukul Hankyung karena telah membuat anaknya sendiri seperti ini. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Jongin memohon untuk tidak menyalahkan ayahnya itu terucap. Maka, Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lampu ruang operasi dimatikan. Sehun menepuk punggung Hankyung,

"Sepertinya operasi sudah selesai, Ahjussi," katanya.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang suster dengan rambut cokelat muncul dari balik ruangan. Ia menarik brankar. Dengan seorang suster berkacamata mendorong brankar itu. Tubuh Jongin terbaring lemah di atas brankar yang akan dipindahkan ke ruangannya. Hankyung dan Sehun menghampiri Doktor yang menangani operasi Jongin.

Setelah mengatakan jika ia berhasil melakukan operasi dan kondisi Jongin baik-baik saja, mereka menanyakan keberadaan Jongin. Namun, Doktor melarang mereka untuk menemui Jongin selama dua jam karena Jongin sedang disuntikkan obat tidur agar dapat istirahat dan menghilangkan rasa nyeri bekas jahitan. Doktor menyarankan untuk Hankyung dan Sehun kembali ke rumah mengistirahatkan diri.

.

.

Kilatan cahaya dari beberapa kamera wartawan berpusat pada sosok yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki keluar pintu gate kedatangan internasional di Incheon. Sosok wanita paruh baya itu menjadi sorotan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Dengan mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris hitam, celana yang menggantung dibalut dengan mantel cokelat hangat, wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah kamera.

"Kim Heechul-ssi," sapa beberapa wartawan di depan gate tersebut.

"Bisa kah kau melihat ke arah kamera kami?"

"Disini, Kim Heechul-ssi,"

"Kim Heechul-ssi, bagaimana rasanya kembali ke negara kelahiran anda?"

Setelah beberapa saat ia menjawab pertanyaan wartawan tentang kepulangannya ke Korea, wanita bernama Kim Heechul itu berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil van dan memasukinya setelah seorang assisten mengurus beberapa kopernya.

"Sudah semuanya?" tanya Heechul kepada assisten perempuan itu.

"Sudah. Semuanya sudah diurus sedemikian rupa,"

"Bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum aku ke hotel, Jessica?"

Assisten yang dipanggil Jessica itu menganggukkan kepalanya kuat, "Baik. Tapi, kita hanya memiliki waktu 2 jam sebelum menghadiri undangan Presdir Jang untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja,"

.

.

Rumah sederhana itu tampak seperti terakhir kali Heechul meninggalkannya. Rumput-rumput liar mulai tumbuh di lantai tampak membuat risih pandangan matanya. Terlebih melihat ada lumut menempel di dinding-dinding rumah dan pagar besi yang mulai berkarat.

Heechul mendekati rumah itu dengan langkah beratnya. Matanya terus menerawang di satu titik sudut rumah tersebut. Memandangi setiap sudut halaman depan rumah dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Pintu rumah itu tertutup dan tampak sepi. Rumah itu dalam keadaan kosong.

Heechul hendak mendekati rumah itu, namun niatnya terhenti ketika mendengar derap langkah besar seseorang. Dari kejauhan melihat seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan ke arah Heechul. Heechul segera bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah sebelah dengan menurunkan topi beige untuk menutupi wajahnya dan meninggikan syal tebal cokelat untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik pria tersebut yang berjalan terburu-buru memasuki rumahnya.

"Hankyung-ah," gumamnya.

Tubuh pria yang ternyata Hankyung itu semakin kurus dan tumbuh kumis halus di wajahnya. Pria yang sudah lama ia rindukan, namun tak dapat ia temui. Ketika Hankyung berbalik untuk menutup pintu pagar, ia bertemu mata dengan Heechul. Mereka saling beradu pandang. Hankyung terpaku beberapa saat.

Memori mereka sebagai pasangan suami-istri beberapa tahun silam muncul. Hankyung tahu betul sorot mata itu. Walaupun jarak mereka tak lebih dari 5 meter. Menyadari syal yang melorot, dengan panik, Heechul meninggikan syal yang hampir menutupi wajahnya dan pergi dari gang itu dengan berlari.

Hankyung membuka kembali pagar berkarat itu kemudian berlari mengejar Heechul. Namun, saat di ujung gang, Hankyung kehilangan jejak Heechul karena wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam _van_-nya dan van itu melaju meninggalkan perkampungan itu.

"Kau kah itu, Heechul?" gumam Hankyung tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Cerita ini semakin absurd kelihatannya.

Oh iya saya mengganti nama Hangeng dengan Hankyung

Saya memadatkan konflik disini dan lebih banyak HunKai chapter ini. Luhannya di simpen dulu ya.

Saya nggak bermaksud menistakan salah satu cast disini.

Untuk "Kim Heechul", saya Genderswitch – in disini.

Ini re-make novel Agnes Jessica tapi story line berubah banyak sejak chapter 2.

**Terimakasih review, follow dan favoritenya!**

**Jika repson baik, saya akan melanjutkan.**

**REVIEW** :

Chotaein 816 : Iya ya? Maaf deh Jongin dibuat gini :'(

Arvita . Kim : Bener banget! Oh iya! Terimakasih atas koreksinya. Saya udah ketik ulang hehe.

Putri fibrianti 96 : Cie yang semangatin Sehun.

Yesaya . mei: Cari aja ya judulnya 'pura-pura pacaran'. Bahasanya bahasa gaul gitu. Wah! Saya tau kok rasanya itu. Kurang lebih juga sama dengan Jongin. Makanya bikin ini.

Thiefhanie . Fhaa: Getok pakai gayung aja ya

Novisaputri 09 : Iya, biar imbang gitu kurang dari 5ribu word.

Ainurulnaf : Kira-kira… diapain coba? Hehehe.

Orcale 88 : Jambak rambut Luhan biar rontok ya?

KaiNeiris: Iya marahin aja si Sehun.

Afranabilah 19 : dibuang dong ^^

Nha . Shawol : Nah bener tuh kata kamu.

Han Yoori : Iya. Disini Jongin laki dan ukenya Jongin. Apa kata Taeoh nanti kalau Jongin menye? Hehehe. Disini Jongin cuma lemah karena ekonomi aja.

LM90 : Iya. Masa Jongin gampangan (?) Wah. Kok kebetulan cerita mirip sama tetanggamu itu… Makasih ya LM!

Lucyen : Hohoho nggak apa-apa. Thanks ya!

Asmayae : Iya! Setuju banget diiket. Apalagi Jongin di bondage Sehun (pervert)

Kaihun 1404 : Iya lanjut!

Jongin 48: Sehun belum mulai cinta kok sama Jongin. Seriusan. *Dorong Sehun*

Ren Choi : iya bener tuh!

Eggy Rizqina R : Iya lanjut!

Sayakanoicinoe : Iya!

AyumKim : Kapan ya? Coba tebak kapan Jongin bahagianya?

Babyworld jonginnie Kim : Sudah dong hehe

Kaisaiko : Iya gigit aja biar biru-biru (modus ye)

Saya . Orchestra : Iya. Niat amat ya Sehun. Jangan-jangan…

Cute : Wah masa cinta beneran segitiga itu. Semoga suka sama chapter ini.

Ren chan : Iya tuh! Luhan ada ada aja.

JS : Iya nggak apa. Makasih ya udah review!

Kaihun 70 : Nggak akan lebih dari 6 chapter (berdoa)

Laxyovrds : Lanjut! Terimakasih ya udah review!

Melizwulan : iya siap! Terimakasih ya udah review!

Meila risky 7 : iya nih lanjut chapter 3 nya Terimakasih ya udah review!

Winter park chan chan : Next! Terimakasih ya udah review!

Kamong Jjong : Ntar ada yang lebih ngeselin kok.

Choi Arang : Iya. Semoga bisa ya. Chapter ini, udah manly belum?

Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun : Nice! Thankyou!

Eviaquarius girl : Jongin selalu manis! Dia kan bawa gula terus di paper bagnya. Hahahaha

Flamintsqueen : Kayanya nggak segampang itu Jonginnya. Kita lihat nanti (berunding sama Jongin)

Jonginisa : Wah! Avatarnya Eunhee! Hoho. Iya ini update.

Keep beef chicken chubu : Mau apa apa dia mah~

Askasufa : Iya. Sebenernya belum dijawab itu kenapa Hankyung hutang padahal Jongin sekolah gratis. Tas sama sepatunya aja udah buluk. Ckckckck

Guest 1: Iya semangat juga bacanya!

Miyuk: Iya udah panjang nih

Jongkwang : lanjut! Thanks udah review

Ling ling pandabear : Iya nggak lama kok, panda.

Anonime 9095 : Sebenernya disini udah ada spoiler siapa Jongin. Hihi terimakasih ya revienya

Sukmawindia : Salam kenal Windia! Hihihi. Iya. Kan ini HunKai

Seli Kim : Wih maaf ye kalau dibuat agak kejam disini hihi.

Aliyya : Iya konfliknya diperbanyak biar cepet selesai.

Chankai love : lanjut! Terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest 2 : emang tuh. Marahin aja bang Sehun.

Bapexo : Siapa tuh temennya? Pasti ngerselin :p

Jonginkai : Nggak segampang itu dong. Kan disini Jongin gigih. Pantang minta-minta gitu sama orang lain.

Guest 3 : iya ditunggu juga reviewnya. Hihihi

Miszhanty 05 : Next dong!


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Jongin menemukan kesadarannya ketika jam dinding ruang inap VIP itu menujukkan pukul 15.37. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan yang mulai dingin karena pendingin ruangan itu dengan teliti. Matanya masih melekat setengahnya. Ketika melihat Hankyung sedang tertidur memunggunginya di atas salah satu sofa panjang pada satu set meja dan sofa yang memang disediakan oleh Rumah Sakit di ruang VIP, ia tersenyum lega. Jaket parka hijau tua itu melindungi tubuh Hankyung dari udara dingin.

Ia hendak menggapai tempat itu dengan menggerakkan tangan kanannya, namun tertahan. Rasa nyeri masih terasa di punggung dan kepalanya. Bekas jahitan belum genap sehari itu mulai bereaksi. Ternyata, kursi yang dipukulkan ayahnya, bisa memberikan efek hingga seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, beberapa kali tangan Jongin mendapatkan perawatan klinik murah di dekat rumahnya ketika tangannya robek dan mengeluarkan darah saat Hankyung yang mabuk memukul tangannya dengan gelas kaca.

Tapi, ia tak pernah mengira, jika ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan beberapa jahitan karena sebuah kursi makan yang telah lapuk.

Pintu terbuka. Sehun masuk setelahnya. Dengan membawa dua cup venti starbucks dikedua tangannya, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Jongin. Jongin tak membalas senyuman Sehun. Ia hanya diam saja.

Setelah meletakkan dua cup americano itu, Sehun menarik kursi tanpa suara dan menempatkan kursi di dekat ranjang Jongin. Ketika Jongin akan menegakkan badannya, dengan sigap Sehun membantunya. Namun, uluran tangan Sehun di tampik kasar oleh Jongin. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan menumpukan tangannya di atas leher ranjang, tanpa bantuan Sehun.

Mata tajamnya terarah pada Sehun.

"Aku memang berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantu kami. Tapi, jika kau berpikir dengan membantuku, aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu, kau salah," Ujar Jongin dan seketika senyum Sehun luntur.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau menolongku sekali ini?"

Sehun penasaran dengan permintaan Jongin, "Menolong untuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin pulang. Bisakah kau berbicara pada Doktor untuk mengurus semuanya?" Jongin berkata dengan hati-hati, "Aku sudah mengatakan pada suster tadi, tapi katanya tak bisa karena bukan penjamin yang mengurus. Dan suster mengatakan jika kau adalah penjaminku."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mengejekku?" Jongin tak terima dengan reaksi Sehun yang menurutnya sedang merendahkan dirinya itu.

Sehun menggeleng, "Ternyata kau bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu,"

Raut Jongin menampakkan wajah seramnya. Ia melotot ke arah Sehun.

"Apakah ada yang salah? Jawab saja bisa atau tidak!"

"Kenapa begitu egois? Han-ahjussi saja ingin kau diberi perawatan terbaik," tukas Sehun.

"Sehun… Bisa tolong bantu aku satu kali ini saja?"

"Apa? Aku sudah berkali-kali membantumu. Bicara apa kau?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau katakana pada Doktor dan Aboji jika sebaiknya aku dirawat jalan saja,"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aboji tak mungkin mengijinkan jika aku yang memintanya,"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya," Sehun menolak permohonan Jongin.

"Sehun, tolong aku kali ini saja," Jongin memohon.

Sehun berkata dengan tegas, "Tidak. Sekali ku katakan tidak, ya tidak."

"Apa ini karena aku menolak tawaranmu?"

Sehun menggeleng dan mendekati Jongin, "Tidak. Aku tak ingin dipukuli Han-ahjussi karena melanggar janji,"

"Janji apa?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Sudah tidur sana!" Dengan ujung jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan di dahi Jongin, Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Lihat saja nanti, Oh Sehun."

Ancaman Jongin membuat Sehun menggerlingkan mata kanannya.

.

.

Saat suster mengantarkan satu nampan menu makan malam untuk Jongin setelah Sehun pulang, ia sempat bertanya pada suster tentang jumlah biaya administrasi. Namun, suster berkata jika ia tidak mengetahui urusan administrasi. Dan saat Hankyung kembali ke ruang inap Jongin setelah makan malam di kantin rumah sakit, Jongin bertanya pada ayahnya itu. Dan ia memperoleh jawaban Hankyung, bahwa Sehun telah melakukan pelunasan untuk biaya operasi dirinya. Jongin sempat marah kenapa Hankyung tak bicara apapun mengenai biaya administrasi karena ia pikir Hankyung telah membayarnya dengan uang bulanan yang dikirim Omoni-nya. Tapi, ketika Hankyung menyebutkan uang bulanan dari istrinya sudah dihabiskan untuk minum dan bermain wanita, Jongin hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. 'Lagi pula, Sehun datang lebih dulu dariku dan dia sudah menjadi penjaminmu dan menanggung biaya operasi sebelum aku datang kesini,' itu jawaban Hankyung atas pertanyaan anaknya.

Jongin mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan kaos hitam kesukaannya, celana hitam berkolor, dan menutp sebagian tubuh atasnya dengan jacket hitam. Beruntung, siang ini Abojinya membawakan sebagian pakaian Jongin ke rumah sakit.

Setelah Jongin mengganti pakaiannya, ia berjalan mendekati Abojinya yang memunggunginya dan terlihat tenang dari beberapa jam lalu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya di hadapan Abojinya untuk memastikan jika sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi yang dalam. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Jongin kembali berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mencabut selang yang berujung jarum yang berakhir pada kantong infusnya.

Punggung tangannya terasa nyeri setelah jarum yang menyalurkan obat itu dicabut. Ia menyambar tas besar hitam selempang yang dipergunakan Hankyung untuk membawa baju gantinya pada tubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang ia taruh di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang.

Dengan menggendap-endap, ia keluar ruang inapnya dengan sukses. Tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Jongin yang masih berstatus sebagai pasien itu karena Jongin mengenakan masker dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung ketika berjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang tenang tanpa angin. Jongin bangun sebelum pukul 6 pagi seperti biasa. Ia terbangun dengan nyeri pada bekas jahitannya, ia menggulung kantung tidur dan menaruhnya di pojok kamarnya. Langit timur mulai terang.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolahnya. Walau dengan perban dikepalanya yang belum diganti semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit dan wajah yang masih meninggalkan luka kering, itu tak menyurutkan niatnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan beasiswanya jika ia terus-terusan bersantai di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan menghabiskan seluruh uang simpanannya untuk membayar rumah sakit.

Luka jahitan yang belum sepenuhnya mengering harus tertutup dengan kemeja dan jas seragam sekolahnya. Selain itu, Jongin harus memakai alat pembidian yang berada di dalam kemejanya. Setelah menyiapkan telur goreng dan menghangatkan nasi instan dan meletakkannya di atas meja, Jongin meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun.

,

.

Ruang 703 di Gangnam St. Mary's Hospital dikejutkan dengan menghilangnya pasien mereka bernama Kim Jongin. Suster yang bertugas untuk menyuntikkan obat pada Jongin pukul 606.30 pagi hanya mendapati Hankyung yang tertidur disofa dan ranjang Jongin yang kosong. Setelah membangunkan ayah dari pasien tersebut, Hankyung hanya berteriak marah pada dirinya kenapa ia bisa ketiduran semalaman.

Suster yang berjaga, bergegas untuk menelepon Sehun karena dirinya lah yang menjadi penjamin Jongin. Berkata jika pasien bernama Kim Jongin tak ada di kamarnya. Saat itu, Hankyung hendak keluar untuk mencari Jongin yang ia terka sedang berada di rumahnya, namun pihak rumah sakit melarangnya dan beralasan jika mungkin saja Hankyung akan melarikan diri untuk terbebas dari biaya administrasi Jongin.

Sehun muncul di pintu ruang inap setelah 15 menit pihak rumah sakit menelponnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan seragam lengkap dan sneakers putih kesukaannya. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah menandakan bahwa ia tak sempat mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi. Ia melangkah mendekati Hankyung, dan duduk di sofa tempat Hankyung . Doktor yang menangani Jongin dan suster.

"Apa benar Jongin kabur?" tanya Sehun tanpa sapaan.

"Benar. Jongin meninggalkan surat ini sebelum pergi," Hankyung memberikan surat yang sebelumnya sudah ia baca isinya. Sehun menerima uluran kertas yang diulurkan oleh Hankyung.

Belum sempat Sehun membuka surat, Dokter berkata, "Jahitannya belum kering, dan dia melepas infus," terang Doktor berkacamata tersebut, "Pihak kami sudah memeriksa CCTV dan pasien Jongin keluar dari kamarnya pukul 20.06."

Sehun mengusap rambutnya kasar, "Kira-kira, kemana Jongin pergi, Ahjussi?"

Dengan antusias Hankyung menjawab, "Pasti dia pulang ke rumah. Aku yakin. Sebelumnya, ia memintaku untuk mengurus kepulangannya, tapi aku tak ada kuasa,"

"Lalu apa Ahjussi sudah memastikan dia dirumah?"

"Aku akan kesana, tapi mereka melarangku. Katanya, aku akan kabur dan tidak membayar seluruh biaya rawat inap Jongin," kata Hankyung sembari menunjuk Doktor dan suster.

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan menatap Doktor dan suster dengan intens. "Kenapa kalian tak biarkan Han-ahjussi pergi? Kalian tau kan aku tak mungkin kabur. Lagi pula, kalian sudah tau siapa aku, bukan?" nada Sehun agak meninggi.

"Tapi, peraturan adalah peraturan, Sehun. Kau tak bisa melanggar walaupun kau anak petinggi disini, Sehun" terang Doktor bername tag Lee Donghae itu.

.

.

Lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sehun tiba di sekolah. Tak membuang waktu lama, ia segera mentab kartu identitas siswa pada lift yang terbuka dan memencet tombol 3. Dimana kelas 2 berada. Lift hanya diisi oleh beberapa siswa. Lift yang berkapasitas 25 orang itu, mengantarkan Sehun ke koridor sekolahnya dengan bisik-bisikan di belakangnya. Membuatnya sedikit risih. Ia berlari di menyusuri koridor lantai 3. Langkahnya yang besar itu mempercepat dirinya menuju tempat tujuan.

Sehun berhenti tepat di ambang pintu masuk kelas Jongin dan berpegangan pada daun pintu. Matanya menyusuri sudut kelas unggulan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan berbinar murid kelas itu. Dan benar, ia menangkap sosok seorang yang tak asing baginya akhir-akhir ini. Matanya pun terbelalak lebar. Ia tak menyangka jika dugaannya tak meleset. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju pojok ruangan, di meja Jongin. Lelaki berwarna kulit tan itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Ia terus membaca buku sejarahnya dan menghafal beberapa materi.

Jongin merasakan hawa panasa saat Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dan Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping lalu berdecik kesal saat menemukan wajah Sehun yang datar.

"Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau kabur dari rumah sakit dan Han-ahjussi khawatir karenamu. Bekas jahitanmu, belum sepenuhnya mengering. Kau ini benar-benar… ugh!"

"Pergi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita," bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengamati sekelilingnya, dan benar, matanya dikejutkan oleh beberapa siswa yang mengamati mereka berdua. Namun, di kelas itu tak ada Luhan. Ia mendesah kesal, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jongin. Kedua alis mata Jongin terangkat.

"Keluarkan handphonemu, aku akan menyimpan nomorku," titah Sehun, "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau akan kabur lagi," lanjutnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tak akan memberikan nomorku,"

"Cepatlah, keluarkan. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi,"

"Aku tidak membawa ponselku,"

"Bohong. Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Seorang siswi berceletuk, "Luhan menghancurkan ponsel Jongin, tempo hari,"

Sehun menatap seorang siswi yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku Jongin dengan terkejut. Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kali, Jongin mengutuk mulut Sulli, teman sekelasnya.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Sehun menajamkan pandangan pada Jongin,

"Tidak,"

"Pupilmu bergerak. Kau boho…"

KRING KRING

"..hong," ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh bunyi bel masuk., "Jangan kemana-mana saat bel istirahat, aku akan memberikan obatmu. Arraseo?"

.

.

Lobi di bangunan utama Hotel W Seoul Walkerhill luas dan berlangit-langit tinggi. Suara orang-orang yang duduk di sofa dan bercakap-cakap menggema. Karpet tebal dan empuk yang dilewati langkah-langkah orang dalam timbunan waktu. Hotel yang mewah dengan pelayanan terbaik.

Celana katun hitam, blus putih polos dengan ujung lengan berwarna hitam, heels 7 centi, serta tas hitam bermerk mahal tampak begitu serasi dengan keadaan tempat itu. Heechul sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika seorang perempuan muda menghampirinya dengan membawakan sekantung toppoki pesanannya. Selepas tiba di Seoul, ia ingin merasakan jajanan pinggir jalan itu yang dulu selalu menyapa lidahnya. Perempuan bernama Jessica itu meletakkan bungkusan toppoki di atas meja kemudian duduk di depan Heechul.

Heechul mengenang masa lalunya bersama Hankyung lebih sering dari yang semestinya, apalagi di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Di saat ia sedang sendirian, tubuhnya merindukan sentuhan manusia. Kalau saja hidupnya seperti naskah film yang sering ia bintangi, semua pasti akan berjalan mulus. Musik akan terdengar, burung-burung bernyanyi dan tanaman ikut menari. Ia akan langsung hidup bahagia untuk selamanya. Tak menemui rintangan apapun.

Namun, kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Heechul justru melakukan hal yang mustahil dengan meninggalkan bayi yang dilahirkan dengan penuh pengorbanan dan suami yang dicintainya. Heechul seharusnya sadar, jika ia tak akan pernah bisa membayar semua yang telah ia lakukan pada keluarga kecilnya.

Hidup dalam kesengsaraan saat itu, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang egois. Ia meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang harus melayani keluarganya. Ia lebih memilih karirnya sebagai aktris daripada menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang serba kekurangan. Suaminya yang hanya berpenghasilan kecil dan sering pergi keluar kota membuatnya semakin terpojok untuk memilih merintis karirnya di New York.

Beruntung, bakat yang dimilikinya sudah diincar agensi film saat ia duduk sebagai mahasiswa Performing Art. Sehingga, ia tak perlu susah payah untuk memeras keringatnya mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar untuk memperoleh penghasilan lebih.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Kau belum tahu apapun tentangku."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun mengangkat bahunya sedikit sebagai respon atas jawaban Jongin atas pertanyaannya. Ia mendapat jawaban Jongin setelah ia berkata tentang sikap keras kepala Jongin.

Setelah itu mereka berdua makan tanpa bicara selama beberapa saat. Jongin asyik makan onigirinya yang kedua. Kadang-kadang, ia meminum air mineralnya. Sehun menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi ke mulut secara otomatis sambil mengamati cara Jongin makan. Ia tak sempat mengambil bekal yang telah disiapkan Nyonya Oh tadi pagi. Jadi, dia hanya membeli makanan dikantin take away.

Sehun meletakkan sendok plastik di atas bento box, lalu berkata, "Apa tak bosan memakan onigiri setiap hari?"

"Apa kau selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil? Aku hanya ingin memakannya setiap hari, itu saja," terang Jongin.

_Tidak, barangkali lebih mirip keharusan daripada keinginan_, tambah Jongin dalam hati.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun merebut onigiri dari tangan Jongin yang hendak dimasukkannya dalam mulutnya kemudian memasukkan onigiri yang masih setengah itu kedalam mulutnya satu lahapan.

Jongin mengernyit heran melihat perbuatan Sehun baru saja dan ia tak suka jatah makan siangnya diambil oleh orang lain seperti ini.

Sehun meminum air mineral milik Jongin ketika ia selesai mengunyah, kemudian mengangkat bento box dan meletakkannya pada pangkuan Jongin,

"Aku membelinya di kantin. Makanlah. Tak baik makan makanan instan seperti itu," kata Sehun.

Tangan Jongin membeku. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Apa ia harus menyingkirkan bento box berisi nasi goreng kimchi, dumpling, telur dadar, salad acar dan kimchi yang baru berkurang beberapa sendok, atau memakannya. Melihat tingkah Jongin yang membuat Sehun terkikik geli. Ia mengambil sendok dari atas bento box, menarik tangan Jongin, dan meletakkan sendok itu dalam genggaman Jongin.

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu. Setelah ini, kau harus minum obat," titah Sehun sembari mengambil dua botol kaca gelap dari sakunya dan menaruh di atas kursi antara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar tak sopan, Sehun," sentak Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sehun menatap matanya secara tulus, "Bisakah kau diam dan memakan makan siangmu dengan tenang?"

Jongin diam. Ia menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sehun. Jika ia tak makan, maka perutnya akan berbunyi hingga bel sekolah, belum lagi ia pasti tak sempat makan di rumah karena harus langsung bekerja. Kemudian, Jongin mulai menyuapkan bekal makan Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"Nah, begitu,"

.

.

Ketika Sehun menghampiri Jongin di kelasnya setelah bertemu dengan Yifan dan ijin tidak latihan sore ini, ia hanya menemukan Luhan dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang masih berada disana karena sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ia tak menemukan Jongin di sana. Ketika ia hendak melangkah keluar, Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia menarik lengan Sehun dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikuti dirinya. Luhan menarik Sehun di luar kelas. Setelah mereka bertatap muka, Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Tubuh mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Dan, Luhan dapat merasakan jika kegugupan sedang menjalari Sehun. Maka, Luhan memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan menatap dalam kedua mata Sehun yang masih bergerak.

"Siswa beasiswa itu sudah pulang daritadi," kata Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Semua ini karena kau sangat mencintaiku, ya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat polos.

Sehun tak menjawab.

"Usahamu untuk mendapatkanku kembali itu sangat keras, ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu keras kepala mendekati seseorang, kecuali diriku dan si beasiswa itu. Dan itu karena aku, bukan?" Luhan menyentuh rambut Sehun dan menyelipkan uraian itu ke daun telinganya dengan lembut.

"Jongin sebentar lagi akan berkencan denganku. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu, Luhan." Sehun mengeluarkan nada yang terdengar gemetar.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. Bahkan lehernya terasa panas saat hembusan nafas Sehun keluar.

Luhan berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan suara lembut, "Maka, teruslah berjuang untuk mendekati Jongin dan berusaha membuatku cemburu. Aku akan lihat seberapa besar kau mencintaiku, Sehun."

Sebelum pergi, Luhan sempat mengecup daun telinga Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium Luhan saat itu juga.

.

.

Ketika Sehun datang ke kedai ramen tanpa kata. Ia tak memesan pada Jongin yang bertugas untuk mencatat dan mengantar pesanan. Tubuh lesunya beringsut seketika di atas kursi dimana biasanya ia duduk untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen kesukaannya. Namun, Jongin yang merasa diabaikan, berjalan menuju meja Sehun.

"Apa kau mau memesan ramen dengan level 3 atau udon?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi menyebutkan menu yang selalu Sehun pesan ketika berada disini. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan telah bersiap dengan pulpen dan nota.

Sehun masih diam. Matanya yang kosong itu menatap kedua sneakers putihnya. Jongin mendengus kesal dan meninggikan suaranya, "Sehun, kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya.

Namun, kelihatannya Sehun tak akan merespon ucapannya.

"Jika tidak ingin memesan, kau bisa keluar sekarang," sentak Jongin.

Dengan sedikit kesal, ia membungkukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sehun. Sehun terbelalak ketika wajah Jongin yang terlihat kesal berada di hadapannya. Ia terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah 3 kali aku bertanya, kau tak menjawab," Jongin menghela napas. Tangannya masih memegang pulpen, "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Berikan aku ramen level 7 tanpa negi," titah Sehun.

Jongin sedikit terkejut. "Kau yakin? Tidak level 3 saja?"

"Aku bilang tujuh, ya tujuh!" nada Sehun meninggi.

"Baik. Tunggu 7 menit lagi."

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun kembali memandang kosong lantai yang berada di bawahnya sembari beberapa kali ia berdecak kesal. Jongin yang mengamati perubahaan mood Sehun tiba-tiba itu juga sedikit heran.

Pikiran Sehun masih melayang saat Luhan berbicara dengannya tadi di koridor. Ia bahkan tak ingat tujuan utamanya kenapa ia datang kesini karena otaknya sedang dipenuhi dengan perkataan dan perilaku Luhan terhadapnya. Ia akan membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit untuk mengganti perban dan membersihkan darah yang mengering di sekitar jahitan Jongin.

Mangkuk besar berisi ramen, chansu, miso sup, wakame tanpa negi itu diletakkan Jongin di atas meja Sehun. Ia juga memberikan sebotol air mineral dan gelas bersih.

"Jangan lupa bayar, sebelum kau pulang,"

Sehun menatap Jongin. Dia teringat akan tujuan yang mengantarkannya kesini setelah melihat mata Jongin. Ia segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Jongin berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meninggalkan pesananmu!" pekik Jongin saat Sehun merampas nampan yang dipegang Jongin lalu diletakkan diatas meja dan mencoba melepas ikatan pada celemek Jongin.

Sehun masuk ke dalam dapur dan berjalan mendekati Yesung. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun sedang membicarakan sesuatu pada bosnya dan beberapa kali Yesung sekilas menatap tubuh Jongin yang berada di ambang pintu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, wajah Sehun yang sebelumnya datar berubah cerah.

"Ganti pakaianmu," titah Sehun. Jongin menggeleng.

"Ganti atau aku yang akan menggantikannya," perkataan tegas Sehun menghentikan penolakan Jongin. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

.

.

Mereka duduk berjejer di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu panggilan. Setelah nama Jongin disebut, Sehun menuntun langkah Jongin menuju sebuah ruangan pada rumah sakit mewah itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dengan seorang suster yang mendampingi. Doktor Donghae duduk di hadapan mereka dan hanya terbatas sebuah meja putih. Doktor muda itu tersenyum lembut pada Jongin,

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ruanganmu? Luka jahitanmu, bisa terbuka kapan-kapan kalau kau tak mendapat perawatan intensif dari rumah sakit, kau tau?" kata Doktor Donghae sembari memeriksa laporan kesehatan Jongin.

"Aku harus ke sekolah dan kerja, Doktor," ujar Jongin.

"Aku bisa memberimu surat keterangan rumah sakit jika kau dirawat disini. Seperti sehari setelah kau operasi," kata Doktor Donghae.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko. Bisa saja beasiswaku dicabut," Jongin berkata dengan tegas. Sehun terkejut. Ia tak memikirkan jika Jongin berpikir ke arah sana. Berangkat sekolah sehari setelah operasi dengan menggunakan alat pembidian itu benar-benar tak nyaman. Jika, Sehun jadi Jongin, mungkin ia akan berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit atau rumahnya dan membaca komik one piece kesukaannya.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memaksa. Kau mempunyai alergi. Apa kau sudah tau?" sambil membaca deretan tulisan, Doktor Donghae menerangkan.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah melakukan general check up sebelumnya. Jadi, aku tidak tau,"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin. Ia heran mengapa Jongin belum pernah melakukan check up yang selalu ia lakukan dengan keluarganya setiap 3 bulan sekali.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah meminum dengan teratur obat yang diberikan Sehun?"

.

.

Manusia memang mudah terbiasa dengan kenyamanan. Baru beberapa kali Kim Jongin menaiki mobil ini, perlahan ia mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan nyaman saat duduk di jok samping kemudi. Lalu, entah kenapa ia mulai terbiasa di dalam suatu ruangan yang sama dengan lelaki ini. Sehun termasuk 'supir' yang nyaman dan halus saat mengemudikan mobilnya.

Setelah keluar dari kawasan Gangnam, Sehun membelokkan kemudianya menuju kawasan Hongdae. Ia berniat untuk mengunjungi café ibunya untuk mengenalkan Jongin pada ibunya itu. Namun, tentu saja, ia tak memberitahu Jongin.

"Berapa nomor rekeningmu?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka berbelok menuju jalan satu arah yang ramai.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Sehun yang menghentikan kemudinya saat lampu merah kembali bertanya pada Jongin dengan heran.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku sedikit-sedikit. Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk membayar keseluruhan,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau tak perlu memikirkannya?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini," Jongin berkata dengan tegas.

"Aku tak mau menerima bayaran darimu,"

"Bukan bayaran. Aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya kau miliki,"

"Kadang-kadang, sesuatu tidak bisa dinilai dengan materi, Jongin." kata Sehun.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Kau pikir aku mudah tertipu. Kau akan menganggap ini lunas jika aku mau menerima tawaranmu untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali, begitu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Jongin. Apa dipikiranmu terus berputar jika aku melakukan semuanya itu pamrih?"

"Bukankah itu tujuanmu? Jika kau tetap tak mau memberitahuku, aku akan membayarnya dengan uang cash,"

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. setiap kali ia berniat berbuat baik pada Jongin, selalu ada aja yang membuatnya sebal. Tepat ketika Jongin selesai berbicara, Sehun berbelok ke gang kecil dan kemudian ia memasuki sebuah halaman khusus parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintunya, "Ayo, keluar. Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat sebelum mengantarmu pulang,"

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa pertokoan dan menyebrangi sebuah jalan utama, mereka tiba di salah satu café yang berjajar memenuhi kawasan Hongdae. Wajar saja jika ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan memasuki jam 6 sore. Sehun memasuki sebuah café berdinding kaca diikuti Jongin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Jongin mengamati sekitarnya yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang sebagian besar menikmati Pat Bing Soo atau kopi yang menjadi menu andalan di café ini. Jongin terlonjak kaget ketika ia tertinggal jauh oleh Sehun yang berjalan di balik kasir. Dengan cepat ia melangkah dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk tidak memasuki wilayah pegawai dengan seenaknya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menoleh ketika lengannya ditarik Jongin untuk menjauh dari balik mesin kasir.

"Kau tak bisa memasuki wilayah pegawai seperti ini. Kau bisa diusir oleh pemilik café jika seenaknya masuk seperti itu," Jongin berseru dengan nada panik.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin yang panik.

"Tidak akan," kata Sehun sembari perlahan melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan kembali berjalan,

Jongin berusaha untuk menarik tubuh Jongin namun, ia terhenti ketika seorang wanita paruh baya yang muncul dari balik ruangan dengan ramah memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Jongin diam ditempatnya beberapa saat.

Wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melepaskan celemek dan ia berikan pada seorang pegawai yang kebetulan melintas didekatnya. Mata wanita paruh baya itu menangkap sosok Jongin yang terdiam.

"Apa dia yang bernama Jongin, Sehun?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu sembari menghampiri Jongin. Ia mengenali Jongin dari perban yang membalut kepala atasnya.

"Ne, eomma. Dia Jongin,"

Nyonya Oh merangkul bahu Jongin dan berjalan menuju ke satu meja yang kosong. Sehun menggeleng-geleng pelan. Ibunya memang ramah dengan siapapun. Dan itu berlaku untuk teman-teman Sehun yang pernah mengunjungi rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Nyonya Oh selepas duduk di kursi menghadap Jongin.

Jongin terbelalak kaget, "Bagaimana ahjumma mengetahuinya?"

Nyonya Oh melirik sekilas Sehun yang sedang berada di balik kaca tempat kue-kue dan menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengambil beberapa potong kue.

"Sehun mengatakan jika kau mendapat operasi di punggungmu,"

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Ia menebak, apakah Sehun mengatakan juga permasalahan yang sebenarnya pada ibunya atau tidak.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku,"

Keringat dingin Jongin muncul dan tersenyum kaku. Sedangkan Nyonya Oh tertawa gemas dan mengatakan jika Jongin tak perlu khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng menyahut pertanyaan Sehun yang sedang membawa nampan berisi beberapa potong kue. Di belakang Sehun, seorang pelayan mengantarkan 3cup kopi dengan jenis berbeda dan meletakkan di atas meja mereka dengan pelan.

Sehun duduk di samping ibunya. Jongin tak berani menatap keduanya. Mereka seperti bom yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Mereka berdua telah memegang 'kunci' Jongin dan itu membuatnya kehilangan percaya diri dihadapan mereka. Nyonya Oh menyodorkan sepiring kue yoghurt dengan strawberry cream diatasnya.

"Ayo, dimakan, Jongin. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, loh," kata Nyonya Oh dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk dekat Nyonya Oh.

"Nyonya, seseorang bernama Nyonya Heechul mencari anda," bisik pelayan itu.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Oh dengan senyum cerahnya. Pelayan itu menyingkir dan menunjuk dengan tangannya seorang perempuan sedang meminum kopinya dengan hati-hati.

Nyonya Oh bangkit dan mengatakan pada Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang terlibat percakapan kecil jika ia akan menemui seseorang.

.

.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum cerah ketika bertemu teman lamanya yang jarang ia temui. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyelipkan uraian rambut yang menutupi pipinya pada daun telinga. Dengan tenang, ia berkacak pinggang dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Apa kau kabur lagi, Kim Heechul?" nada suaranya seolah dibuat-buat seperti orang kesal.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang penuh dengan nada curiga itu Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Mata kedua orang teman itu saling bertemu dan mereka berdua saling menyunggingkan senyum. Nyonya Oh mengambil tempat di hadapan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu," kata Heechul.

"Tapi kau melakukan itu dua kali. Dan itu membuatku harus berurusan dengan managermu itu," Nyonya Oh tertawa sembari melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

"Yah, lupakan. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu, Sungmin? Kyuhyun dan Sehun?" tanya Heechul sebelum menyesap hot americanonya.

"Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan perusahaan dan rumah sakit. Dia hampir tak pulang tiga minggu ini. Dan, Sehun…" Oh Sungmin menggerakan dagunya untuk menujuk dimana Sehun dan Jongin berada. Kedua lelaki muda itu saling melemparkan tawa. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Lalu pemuda itu, teman baru Sehun," jelas Sungmin, "Kasihan sekali hidupnya, ia baru kemarin melakukan operasi karena dipukuli ayah kandungnya dengan kursi,"

Heechul tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Sedangkan ibu kandungnya, meninggalkan sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Kasihan sekali ya?"

Heechul menajamkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang sedang memakan potongan kue dengan lahap itu.

"Apa kau mau bertemu Sehun?" tawar Sungmin, "Sekedar mengucapkan salam, tak buruk kan?"

Sepasang wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju meja Sehun. Semakin dekat, Heechul menajamkan pandangan pada lelaki dengan perban yang membalut kepala atasnya. Sosok itu seperti tak asing bagi dirinya.

"Sehun, Heechul-ahjumma ingin bertemu muka denganmu," suara lembut Oh Sungmin, menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Setelah meletakkan cup berisi green tea latte, ia mendongak. Dan tersenyum berbinar mendapati Heechul dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Jongin tak merespon apa-apa setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melotot seakan hampir keluar dan bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit. Ia terkejut setengah mati melihat wanita yang berdiri di samping ibunda dari Sehun.

.

.

Kim Jongin diam tak berkutik ketika ia mendapati seorang yang sudah lama dirindukannya berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman lembut setelah ia memeluk hangat Sehun. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku seketika jemari wanita di depannya itu meraih tangannya dengan lembut. Wajahnya tak banyak berubah seperti terakhir ia melihatnya melalui pencarian online.

Seketika tubuhnya seperti digerakkan untuk berdiri. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Heechul.

Kim Heechul.

"Jongin…" suara Heechul itu menyapa pendengarannya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Saya sebenarnya sibuk akhir ini dikejar tugas sebelum libur natal

Tapi, saya merasa hutang untuk melanjutkan segera fanfiction ini setelah baca review dan baca PM yang masuk.

Disini, Sungmin itu menjadi ibu dari Sehun. Jadi, yang saya jadikan Genderswitch itu Heechul dan Sungmin.

**MAAF!** **Saya belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu seperti chapter sebelumnya. Saya akan membalas chapter depan.**

**Belum sempat ketik, tapi saya sudah BACA semua review yang masuk.**

Dan** TERIMAKASIH** **review, follow, favorite dan beberapa PM nya**!

Menjelang natal dan libur. Semoga kalian diberi kesehatan! AMEN!

SELAMAT UNTUK EXO YANG DAPAT AWARD DI MAMA! (walau saya belum lihat performancenya, hanya lihat di TL)

**Jika respon baik, saya akan melanjutkan.**

_Fall For Dance dan Fanfiction lainnya, saya belum tau mau update kapan_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketika Sehun berbicara untuk yang kelima kalinya dengan kata sama, ia beringsut lebih dekat ke dinding dan duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Mereka sedang berada di peron stasiun. Jongin menolak ajakan Sehun untuk mengantarkan ke rumah dengan mobilnya dan lagi-lagi, Sehun harus meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir di public parking.

"Are you okay?" tanya Sehun -lagi-.

Jongin jengah, terganggu. Kemudian, Jongin berdiri dan diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari begitu saja?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tetap enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dengan alisnya yang sedikit berkerut, Sehun berseru, "Answer me!"

"Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Jongin melanjutkan, "Tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal seperti ini,"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan berada di sekitarku lagi,"

Jongin beranjak dan berjalan menuju line untuk mengantri masuk dalam kereta. Ketika ia merasa Sehun masih mengikutinya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sehun, "Kembalilah ke café. Kau tak perlu mengikutiku lagi dan seterusnya,"

Kereta datang dan pintu peron terbuka otomatis tepat setelah Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Sehun hanya terdiam melihat sosok Jongin yang mulai menjauh lalu masuk ke dalam kereta.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya ketika jam menujukkan pukul 8 malam saat Hankyung sedang menonton televisi yang menyiarkan berita lokal. Ia segera mematikan dengan remote ketika Jongin duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa Aboji mematikan televisi?" Jongin cemberut, kesal.

"Karena kau belum mengganti seragammu. Ganti seragammu dulu, lalu duduk kembali disini,"

Jongin menggeleng lalu memeluk Hankyung dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hankyung. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya masih menggelayut di pundak Hankyung ketika dengan lembut Hankyung mengusap rambut Jongin hati-hati.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Aboji,"

Jongin memang belum pernah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya sejak ia dapat mengingat bagaimana wujud dari ibu kandungnya. Terakhir kali bertemu, saat dirinya berumur 5 tahun itu karena Hankyung pergi ke New York mengajaknya untuk menyusul Heechul. Ia hanya mengingat memori kecil dimana ada cahaya lampu gemerlap, gedung pencakar langit dan kehidupan mewah. Selain itu, ia tak ingat apapun. Ia hanya mendengar cerita tentang ibunya dari mulut Hankyung yang jarang sekali membicarakan tentang ibunya.

Jongin hanya mengetahui satu fakta dari ayahnya jika ibunya bernama Kim Heechul.

Ia mencari tau tentang ibunya ketika ia mendapatkan ponsel baru yang diberikan ayahnya karena ia berhasil memenangkan olimpiade sains nasional dengan posisi juara 3. Sejak saat itu, ia berusaha mencari tau akan sosok ibu kandungnya yang sering diteriakkan Hankyung ketika memukuli dirinya. Dan, dugaannya itu diperkuat dengan selembar foto yang di simpan Hankyung dalam lemarinya juga kumpulan surat pesan singkat yang dikirim dari New York yang tak pernah Hankyung balas.

Satu hari setelah ia mendapat ponsel barunya, ia mengetikkan nama 'Kim Heechul' pada mesin pencari di internet. Dan dari situ, foto yang di tampilkan oleh mesin pencari sama persis dengan foto yang dimiliki Hankyung. Sejak saat itu, ia sering menggunakan ponselnya untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang ibunya yang dikenal sebagai aktris international.

Ia mengetahui jika keberadaan dirinya dan ayahnya di tolak oleh ibunya. Maka dari itu, ia tak pernah menyesalkan itu terjadi dan tak memikirkan persoalan itu berlebihan. Menurutnya, menjalani hidup kedepan adalah tujuan berikutnya tanpa mengetahui masa lalu dirinya. Jongin bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupan ibunya, setidaknya tidak untuk dua kali.

_Selepas sekolah, aku ingin bekerja dan tidak lagi mengandalkan uang bulanan ibu_, pikir Jongin.

Saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi ke China untuk memulai hidup baru dengan Imonya, ia berulang kali menolak. Pada saat keberangkatan, Jongin kabur dari ayahnya saat mereka berada di airport untuk menunggu pesawat menuju China. Pada akhirnya, Jongin kembali ke rumah setelah beberapa hari. Menemukan Hankyung khawatir. Hankyung akhirnya mengalah. Jongin tidak memakai marganya, itu karena kesalahannya.

Jongin tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai ayah seperti Hankyung dan masalah Hankyung yang selalu memukuli dirinya saat mabuk, adalah sisi buruk dari ayah kandung yang harus diterima. Ia tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua yang merawat dan menerimanya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Jongin mengikuti Hankyung yang berjalan ke arah dapur setelah Jongin melepas pelukannya. Sejak kejadian dimana ia mendapat beberapa jahitan akibat ulah Hankyung, lelaki berumur akhir 30 tahun itu mencoba untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi alkohol. Setelah Jongin pulang dari rumah sakit pun, ia selalu berada di rumah untuk menjaga anak tunggalnya dan tak pernah pergi bermalam dengan wanita lain.

Dapur yang sempit dipenuhi aroma kopi itu tercium. Hankyung sedang merebus campuran bubuk kopi dan air panas di atas kompor.

Begitu ia melihat sekilas sosok Jongin yang duduk di meja makan, ia tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kau lapar?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi,"

Ia masih mengamati kegiatan Hankyung dengan intens. Dalam bayangannya, jika ada seorang ibu di dalam dapur dan menemani Hankyung untuk merebus kopi kesukaannya, mungkin akan terasa lengkap. Namun, ia menampik. Setiap keluarga pasti memiliki suatu masalah dan inilah takdir keluarganya.

Begitu selesai dengan rebusan kopinya, Hankyung menuangkan pada cangkir keramik dan mencampurnya dengan sesendok teh gula. Hankyung segera mengambil cangkir itu dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membersihkan diri dan juga bersiap untuk tidur, karena esok hari ia harus bekerja di kedai.

.

.

Pada hari minggu, angin berhenti berhembus. Hari yang tenang dan hangat, beda sekali dari tadi malam. Setidaknya, itu pikiran Heechul. Orang-orang melepas mantel yang berat, menikmati sinar matahari. Namun, Heechul tidak ikut menikmati cuaca cerah diluar. Dia melewatkan hari mengurung diri di dalam kamar hotel.

Jessica khawatir dengan keadaan Heechul, berulang kali mengetuk pintu hotel atau menelpon dirinya. Namun, Heechul sama sekali tak berniat untuk merespon apa yang dilakukan Jessica.

Di atas tempat tidur beralas warna putih itu tersebar beberapa foto dari beberapa amplop yang sering ia bawa ketika berpergian. Matanya masih bengkak. Dan cairan bening masih tersisa di sudut matanya. Ia teringat ketika pertama kali menyewa investigator untuk menggali informasi terbaru dan keadaan keluarga kecilnya.

_"These are the photos that the private investigator sent over previously" kata seorang sembari menyerahkan amplop yang dibawanya pada Heechul ketika berada di New York. Heechul membuka amplop itu dengan perlahan. Foto-foto suami dan anaknya yang berada di Korea. Ia memang menyewa investigator untuk mengetahui kabar tentang keluarga yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya._

_'There's been no change? Hanya Jongin yang semakin tumbuh besar,' batin Heechul._

Tangan kanannya menggengam erat foto seorang lelaki muda yang sedang menyumpal kedua telingannya dengan headphone dengan latar pinggir jalan. Lelaki itu tak berekspresi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang ia kenakan dengan rapi. Tak jarang, difoto-foto lainnya, menampakkan lelaki yang sama dengan mengenakan kacamata baca besar yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berubah signifikan dari lelaki tersebut. Kim Jongin. Lelaki muda itu Kim Jongin.

Ada juga beberapa foto seorang pria tua yang beberapa diantaranya mengenakan jaket parka hijau tua yang sudah usam. Dari foto keluar sebuah bar, minum alkohol di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan hingga tertidur di trotoar pun ada dalam foto-foto tersebut. Ya, dia Tan Hankyung.

.

.

Usai makan siang pada jam istirahat beberapa hari berikutnya, Jongin memasuki toilet dan hendak menuju bilik toilet. Namun,

_BYUR_

Tiba-tiba seragamnya basah kuyup karena air yang mengguyur dari atas tubuhnya. Jongin mendongak, dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang sedang menyeringai di atas sana. Lelaki itu sepertinya menaruh kursi di bilik toilet untuk memudahkan aksinya.

Sebenarnya, Jongin hendak membalas perbuatan Luhan. Namun, ia sadar diri, ia tak mau berurusan dengan Luhan semakin jauh.

"Kau akan seperti ini jika terus berada di dekat Sehun, Jongin,"

Luhan menarik dagu Jongin. Lalu menyeringai. Jongin diam tak berkutik. Jika saja Luhan bukan salah satu donatur di sekolah ini, Jongin pasti akan membalasnya. Pasti.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tak didekatku," jawab Jongin dengan berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seharusnya kau yang menjauh darinya," kata Luhan dingin.

"Aku tak pernah mendekati Sehun," bantah Jongin.

"Siswa miskin sepertimu ingin menunjukkan eksistensi dengan cara apapun. Apa orangtuamu tak pernah memberitahu apa itu sopan santun padamu?"

Jongin menggeleng. Matanya menajam. Tubuhnya seolah digerakan oleh emosinya dan mendorong Luhan hingga dia terjatuh kebelakang, "Jangan pernah bawa orangtuaku, Luhan. Kau boleh merendahkanku, tapi tidak dengan orangtuaku,"

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan itu, membuat gerakan seolah membuang ludah. Jongin mengatakan itu sebelum ia beranjak dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun, Jongin memasuki ruang ganti khusus olahraga dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Jongin beruntung, karena ia selalu menyimpan seragam olahraga di loker khusus olahraga di ruang ganti tersebut. Ia membuka lokernya dan mulai melucuti kemejanya. Ketika ia hendak memakai seragam atasan olahraga, ia beringsut minggir dan mencoba menutupi badannya dengan pintu loker yang terbuka.

Jongin mendengar ledakan tawa dan suara dari arah pintu masuk. Sepertinya anggota klub olahraga menghabiskan jam istirahat untuk berlatih. Salah satu dari gerombolan yang memasuki ruang ganti adalah Yifan. Yifan menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena sepatunya yang tak ikut tertutup oleh pintu loker. Lelaki bermarga Wu itu berjalan mendekati loker yang terbuka. Mendapati Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, panik.

"Apa kau mengikuti klub renang?" tanya Yifan setelah melihat rambut dan sekujur tubuh Jongin basah. Saat ia menelisik, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau memakai sepatu saat berenang? Dan…" Yifan menujuk alat pembidian Jongin yang ikut terkena air, "Kurasa kau tidak mungkin berenang dengan keadaan seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Yifan, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum -kaku-, "Aku terjatuh di kamar mandi,"

Yifan sepertinya menangkap perkataan Jongin dengan pemikirannya. Ia hanya mengangguk, "Kau bisa mengatakannya pada Sehun, jika Luhan berbuat berlebihan,"

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan Jongin dalam masalahnya dengan Luhan. Sudah seminggu sejak Jongin mengatakan itu pada Sehun, kini mereka tidak saling melihat, menghindari satu sama lain, dan mengabaikan rasa cemas pada Jongin. Donghae pun mengatakan jika Jongin tidak ada dalam daftar pasien rutin yang harusnya ia lakukan, setelah Sehun bertanya pada Donghae. Sehun tidak yakin atas keputusan Jongin tersebut setelah mendengar informasi dari Donghae yang seharusnya pasien rutin melakukan check up –setelah operasi- dan mengganti perban, namun Jongin tidak. Sehun masih berpikir untuk menyeret Jongin ke rumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya, belum.

Mengikuti latihan rutin klub basket SMA Yongsan adalah kegiatan Sehun setelah bel sekolah usai berbunyi. Beberapa anggota baru sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya untuk shoot bola. Sehun berjalan memasuki lapangan ketika Yifan –ketua klub dan team basket– sekolahnya tengah berdiri di dekat barisan anggota baru. Anggota baru dibagi beberapa kelompok, salah satu kelompok dilatih oleh Yifan. Sedangkan kelompok lain, berada dalam intruksi team basket inti sekolah. Sehun, mendapat satu kelompok kecil beranggotakan 3 orang. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang terlambat 5 menit.

"Pakai kekuatan lengan, bukan pergelangan tangan," ujar Sehun pada seorang siswa bernama Minhyuk yang sedang mencoba menembak bola ke ring.

"Akhirnya kau datang," seru Yifan tak jauh darinya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Maaf aku terlambat," balas Sehun.

.

.

Di ruang ganti olahraga, setelah berganti baju dan mengevaluasi latihan kali ini, anggota klub basket diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Ketika sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam tas besar miliknya, Sehun dikejutkan oleh tepukan punggung dari Yifan.

"Kuharap kau akan terus mengikuti latihan,"

Mendengar ucapan Yifan, Sehun mengangguk cepat, "Tentu. Pasti aku melewatkan banyak hal ya?"

Yifan mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat dan duduk di dekat Sehun.

"Kupikir klub ini akan kehilangan shooter terbaik," ujar Yifan, meneguk air mineralnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan keluar hanya karena masalah dengan Luhan,"

"Dan juga, Jongin." Yifan menimpali.

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Ya. Kau telah melibatkan anak nomor satu itu. Pada akhirnya, ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Luhan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau, Sehun?" Yifan mengangkat alisnya, "Waktu istirahat, aku bertemu dengan Jongin ketika ia sedang mengganti seragam basahnya," lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" Sehun menunggu kelanjutan cerita Yifan.

"Kudengar Luhan yang melakukannya,"

"Jongin bercerita padamu?"

Yifan menggeleng dan berkata, "Jongin tak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa siswa yang berbisik di koridor,"

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat Luhan yang merusak ponsel Jongin. Dan, sepengetahuan Sehun, didepannya, Jongin tak pernah menggunakan ponsel.

"Kau menjadi siswa penggosip, sekarang?"

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Oh Sehun" kata Yifan, "Sepertinya anak itu masih berat meninggalkanmu, Sehun," sambungnya.

"Kupikir juga begitu,"

"Jangan libatkan Jongin dan selesaikan masalah kalian tanpa orang lain,"

"Aku sedang menjauhinya,"

Yifan mengangguk walaupun ia ragu. Ketika mereka selesai berbincang, Yifan mendapat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Who called?" tanya Sehun setelah Yifan selesai menerima panggilannya.

"My mom," Yifan meraih tas besarnya, "I'll leaving. Bye Sehun," dan mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia harus segera pulang. Yifan pergi.

Sehun melangkah menuju parkiran yang telah sepi. Dengan cepat, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Ia meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Mobil Sehun tak langsung melaju rumahnya. Ia membelokkan setir menuju pertokoan. Dari bagan jalan, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin sedang sibuk melayani pembeli. Rasanya, sudah lama Sehun tak berbincang dengannya. Ia berada disana selama beberapa menit lalu ia kembali melajukan mobilnya ke blok ujung untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun turun dan berjalan menuju Samsung Store.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke rumah ketika jam 11. 23 malam. Hankyung menyambutnya di meja makan yang penuh makanan. Hankyung telah mengetahui tentang pekerjaan Jongin. Ketika Hankyung merasa keberatan dan hendak menggantikan Jongin untuk bekerja, Jongin melarangnya. Bahkan ketika Hankyung memaksa, Jongin tidak berbicara dengannya selama 2 hari. Hankyung mengalah. Sifat keras kepala Jongin menurun dari ibunya. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ingin mengandalkan orang lain. Mereka akan puas dengan pekerjaan tangannya sendiri.

Hankyung sedang memanaskan samgyetang ketika Jongin datang dan duduk di atas meja makan. Jongin melihat meja makannya yang penuh dengan makanan yang jarang berada di atas meja mereka. Gimbap, miyeok guk, galbi, kimchi dan juga samgyetang.

"Aboji, apa kau yang membeli semua ini?" Jongin panik. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Uang bulanan akan kusisihkan beberapa untuk hutang Siwon-ahjussi? Kenapa Aboji mengambilnya?" runtutnya.

Hankyung memang memperhatikan menu makan mereka berdua setelah Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit. Biasanya, menu makanan mereka hanya sebatas kimchi jjigae, telur goreng, ikan panggang atau tuna kaleng. Namun tidak, malam ini. Mereka terlibat percakapan kecil mengenai menu makan untuk keesokan harinya. Dan Hankyung hanya mengatakan jika ada temannya yang berbaik hati memberi makanan tersebut

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Hankyung kembali menuju meja makan dengan mangkuk penuh dengan samgyetang. Kemudian, Jongin mengambil dua mangkuk nasi dari mesin penanak. Mereka mengambil duduk masing-masing dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

Seusai mereka menyantap makan malam dan membereskan peralatan makan, Hankyung memberikan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru berwarna putih pada Jongin.

"Kenapa Aboji berikan ini padaku?" tanya Jongin ketika menerima ponsel putih itu.

"Kudengar, ponselmu rusak. Itu pengganti ponselmu yang rusak,"

Jongin curiga dengan kata 'kudengar' dari Hankyung. Pandangannya menelisik. Seolah membaca apa yang sedang terjadi, "Sehun yang memberikannya?" Jongin melanjutkan, "Apa Sehun juga yang memberikan makan malam hari ini?"

Jongin yakin, jika Abojinya tak mungkin memegang uang sebanyak harga ponsel atau menu makanan. Karena, beberapa tahun belakang, Jongin lah yang menghandle kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari dengan uang kiriman ibunya.

Hankyung tergagap, "S-s-sudah, pakai saja."

"Aku tau Aboji tak mungkin mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli ini semua," Jongin melanjutkan, "Apa Sehun mengatakan pada Aboji untuk merahasiakannya?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Hankyung, dalam. Hankyung terkejut, "Sehun tadi datang dan memberikan ponsel itu," Hankyung merogoh sakunya, "Dan ini,"

Ponsel hitam dengan seri sama berada ditangan Hankyung.

Jongin menggeleng, tidak suka. "Aboji, jangan pernah menerima barang dari siapapun, apa Aboji lupa kata-kata Aboji dulu?"

Jongin mengambil ponsel hitam tersebut dan memegangnya dengan ponsel putih -miliknya-. "Aku akan mengembalikannya esok di sekolah. Aku akan membayar hutang pada Siwon-ahjusshi dan Sehun –pembayaran rumah sakit Jongin– segera. Aboji jangan memberatkanku dengan menerima bantuan orang lain. Arraseo?"

.

.

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun ketika Sehun akan memasuki ruang ganti olahraga. Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Sikap dinginnya kembali. Padahal, ada beberapa perubahan radikal yang dialami Sehun selama bersama Jongin. Itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh orang terdekat Sehun.

Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun ketika mereka berada di koridor yang jauh dari murid. Dengan cepat, Jongin merogoh saku celana dan menarik dua ponsel keluar. Tangan kirinya membuka telapak tangan Sehun dan menaruh dua ponsel itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini ponselmu," kata Jongin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu lagi? Sungguh, Sehun. Jika itu menyangkut kau dan Luhan. Aku tak ingin ikut campur," jawab Jongin, "Kau memberiku rumah, mobil atau uang pun aku tak mau melakukannya. Itu sama saja menyamakan hati dan materi,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengembalikannya? Aku memberikan padamu karena Luhan merusak ponselmu. I feel bad about what happened,"

"That's just ridiculous!"

"Kenapa kau tak terima saja? Itu akan lebih baik,"

"Tidak. Pernahkah kau meminta ijinku dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku? Tidak, Sehun!" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya keras.

Sehun terdiam. _Jongin benar_, batin Sehun.

"I worked so hard to received this scholarship. Tolong jangan membuat ini sulit," seru Jongin. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan rahangnya mengeras.

Ia kembali merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebuah amplop dan diberikan pada Sehun, "Dan ini hutangku sebagian. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk membayar keseluruhan,"

.

.

Heechul menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Sementara, sesosok lelaki muda mengenakan seragam sekolah berjalan melewati mobilnya. Heechul menahan napas. Jantungnya tak berdetak dengan stabil seakan ditusuk-tusuk benda tajam. Dan wajahnya mulai memanas dengan mata yang memerah.

Ketika lelaki yang ia kenal itu memasuki sebuah kedai ramen yang berjarak tak jauh dari mobilnya, air matanya tumpah seketika. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari mobil dan mengejar lelaki itu, memeluknya dengan hangat. Namun, sepertinya itu hanya keinginan yang tak bisa ia wujudkan untuk saat ini. Melihat pertumbuhan anaknya yang semakin pesat, ingin sekali ia bertanya bagaimana hari-hari yang ia lalui di sekolahnya. Bertanya apakah dia dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

Namun, seolah gelombang yang besar telah menunggu didepannya, ia berlari menghindari ombak tersebut.

"Kim Jongin… Apa kau bersekolah dengan baik?" lirih Heechul dengan bibir gemetar keras.

.

.

Sehun tak pernah terlibat masalah seperti ini. Sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak akan memulai percakapan pada orang asing terlebih 'mengikuti' untuk memohon sesuatu. Itu sama sekali bukan Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka cintanya pada Luhan rumit dengan orang ketiga bahkan ke empat. Namun, serumit apapun, bukankan cinta harus diperjuangkan?

Terlebih, ia belum pernah ikut campur dengan kehidupan orang lain. Meminta Paman Yesung untuk menerima lamaran pekerjaan Jongin secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Jongin, sengaja meminta bekal dengan porsi lebih pada Nyonya Oh untuk dibagi oleh Jongin, menolong Jongin selama perawatan, memberikan ponsel pada Hankyung dan Jongin secara cuma-cuma, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Sehun memasuki pintu rumah utamanya dengan semangat setelah ia melihat mobil Tuan Oh terparkir di halaman. Mendapati Tuan Oh sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan Nyonya Oh berada di sampingnya untuk mengamati kegiatan Tuan Oh, Sehun meluncur menuju sofa dan menduduki sofa di antara ayah dan ibunya dengan sedikit memaksa keduanya untuk bergeser memberinya tempat. Berada dalam keluarga yang lengkap dan harmonis membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang hangat pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sehun?" suara Tuan Oh mengawali perbincangan mereka. Ia menarik diri dari laptop dan menatap anak tunggalnya.

"Tidak banyak berubah. Aku tetap memperoleh nilai 60 pada matematika dan latihan basket seperti biasa,"

Tuan Oh terkekeh, "Kau sama saja dengan eomma-mu. Tidak bisa diandalkan dalam pelajaran matematika, padahal appa pintar dalam hal itu," ujar Tuan Oh membanggakan dirinya.

"Kau maksud kami ini bodoh, Oh Kyuhyun?" seru Nyonya Oh sembari memukul lengan Tuan Oh.

Sehun tertawa dengan interaksi ayah dan ibunya. Mereka memang mempunyai love-hate relationship. Mungkin itu yang membuat hubungan antar keduanya bertahan hingga saat ini.

"Appa dengar dari Donghae, minggu lalu kau membawa temanmu ke rumah sakit. Siapa dia?" tanya Tuan Oh, kembali dengan pekerjaannya pada laptop.

"Teman sekolahku. Namanya Kim Jongin," jawab Sehun.

"Dan kau tau, Kyuh…"

Sebelum Nyonya Oh melanjutkan perkataannya, Sehun menggenggam punggung tangan ibunya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Apa, Sungmin?" tanya Tuan Oh menoleh pada anak dan istrinya. Nyonya Oh menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku lupa ingin mengatakan apa,"

Sehun bernafas lega.

.

.

Pada pukul 9 malam, pintu rumah Hankyung di ketuk enam kali oleh seseorang. Hankyung yang sedang menyetrika pakaian Jongin, seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah kenop pintu diputar dan pintu dibuka, Hankyung terdiam. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan masuk atau menutup pintu kembali. Matanya berair dan jantungnya lebih cepat berdetak.

Heechul berada di depannya. Persis di depannya dengan senyum canggung.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Hankyung menyingkir untuk memberi jalan Heechul masuk. Heechul berdecak kagum dalam hati. Rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sofa, tata meja, ataupun televisi kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan. Heechul duduk di seberang Hankyung. Mereka sama sekali belum bercerai namun terpisah selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa kau masih sudi berada di rumah ini?" Hankyung berkata dingin. Tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya ingin menemui kalian,"

"Apa kau punya rasa malu? Setelah meninggalkan bayi Jongin, dan menemuinya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jongin,"

Hankyung terdiam. Ia menerka bagaimana mereka bertemu.

Setelah ia rasa Hankyung tak membalas perkataannya, Heechul melanjutkan, "Jongin adalah teman dari anak temanku, Oh Sungmin,"

"Lalu?" tanya Hankyung meninggi, "Apa kau ingin merebut Jongin dariku?"

Heechul menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku belum siap,"

"Kau memang tidak pernah siap. Tidak pernah siap untuk melepaskan impianmu demi anakmu, dan keluargamu,"

"Bukankah kau tau sendiri, itu pilihan berat bagiku?"

"Ya. Aku tau. Seharusnya dari awal kau tak menolak perjodohanmu dengan konglomerat itu supaya kau tak hidup sulit," Hankyung geram.

Heechul menarik napasnya dalam, "Jangan mengungkit itu lagi,"

"Oh begitu rupanya," balas Hankyung, "Kau membuang kami seperti sampah, dan kau menemui seperti pecundang,"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tan Hankyung!" seru Heechul.

Hankyung berdiri menghadap pada Heechul, "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hah? Kau sendiri yang menolak penandatanganan surat cerai, dan kini…" kata Hankyung, "Perempuan jalang!" lanjutnya.

Begitu Hankyung mengatakan itu pada Heechul, mata Heechul langsung terbelalak lebar. Ia berdiri dengan spontan dan melayangkan tamparan pada pipi kiri Hankyung, kencang.

"Apa kau tidak sadar dimana letak kesalahanmu, Kim Heechul? Cih! Kau bahkan tak mengubah margamu menjadi Tan,"

"Kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkanku? Aku selalu mengirim kalian uang setiap bulan. Kau bahkan selalu memukul Jongin saat mabuk, bukan?"

Hankyung terkejut, tak berkata apapun.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, Tan!" teriak Heechul kalap, "Kau menghancurkan perasaan Jongin,"

"Bukan aku yang menghancurkannya! Tapi kau, jalang!" pekik Hankyung.

Tangannya terangkat, hendak melepaskan tamparan telak pada pipi Heechul. Namun, tangan seseorang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, ia tak bergerak. Heechul menoleh ke samping. Mendapati Jongin yang melakukan itu. Ia baru saja memasuki rumah tersebut dan melihat Hankyung yang berapi mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau bisa dituntut karena melakukan tindak kekerasan pada public figure, Aboji," sahut Jongin. Tangan Hankyung terlepas perlahan. Dan tubuhnya beringsut pada sofa.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada Heechul kemudian membungkuk sejenak dan menegakkan badannya seperti semula. Pandangannya dingin.

"Jwesonghamnida. Maafkan Aboji saya," sahut Jongin dengan sopan.

"Jongin, apa kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Heechul lirih.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, meskipun mendengar. Ia hanya menunjuk dengan tangannya letak pintu yang masih terbuka, "Anda bisa keluar sekarang," kata Jongin halus.

"Jongin. Ini aku, eomma-mu," suara Heechul bergetar.

Heechul berusaha memeluk Jongin, namun ditampik halus oleh Jongin, Jongin mundur.

Jongin menarik napasnya dalam, "Perlukah saya untuk mengantar anda menuju pintu keluar?" ucap Jongin dingin dan sedikit membentak.

Jongin tahu siapa Heechul.

Sangat tahu.

Tapi,

Bukankah ini cara terbaik?

Jongin bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupan ibunya, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM DAN MENDUKUNG FANFICTION INI!**

Saya mengganti pen name dari **bbusan **menjadi **punchjongin**.

**MAAF!**

Mungkin chapter depan akan saya balas review. Semua review sudah saya baca. Saya sedang tidak dalam baik untuk menulis satu-satu. Jadi akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan:

**Q:** Apa Heechul tau Jongin itu anaknya?

**A:** Tau. Jongin pun tau Heechul adalah ibunya. Semua terjawab di chapter ini. Sehun dan Sungmin belum tahu. Saat di café, Jongin pergi begitu saja.

**Q:** Kapan Jongin suka Sehun?

**A:** Seiring berjalannya waktu (?) Ehn.. belum terlalu kelihatan ya? Saya akan tunjukin dengan sikap mereka. Untuk saat ini, sedikit.

Untuk Yesaya mei : Tidak. Bukan Sehun, tapi Heechul yang ganti posisi tersebut. ^^

Bocah Lanang + Ayumkim : Iya Heechul tau. Itu semua ada di chapter ini. ^^

**Jika respon baik, saya akan melanjutkan.**

**Fanfiction lain, saya usahakan sebelum Tahun Baru atau Natal**

Selamat Libur Akhir Tahun!

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Heechul tidak mengira Jongin melakukan itu padanya. Dugaan bahwa Jongin akan berlari memeluknya, itu salah. Ini salah dirinya, ya benar. Salah Heechul. Menelantarkan anak yang seharusnya ia rawat dengan baik. Sikap dingin Jongin yang ditujukan padanya, mungkin salah satu karma yang harus Heechul tuai sendiri. Tidak hanya Jongin. Kepergiannya, berdampak buruk pada Hankyung. Alkohol dan wanita murahan. Hankyung yang dia kenal bertahun-tahun, tidak seperti itu. Bahkan, dia tidak dapat minum baik lebih dari satu gelas.

Heechul berjalan keluar rumah tersebut dengan langkah berat. Beberapa kali, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk berharap jika Jongin akan mengejarnya. Namun, pintu ditutup setelah langkah ke lima nya oleh Jongin. Ingin sekali dirinya berlari ke dalam rumah dengan mendobrak pintu tersebut, namun tidak bisa. Heechul menyusuri gang-gang sempit yang akan membawanya menuju jalan besar, dimana mobil van sudah menunggu. Tidak ada kegiatan malam pada jam segini oleh penduduk sekitar. Jalanan itu tampak sepi. Ketika ia muncul keluar dari gang sempit, Jessica berlari ke arahnya. Wajahnya panik ketika melihat penampilan Heechul yang berantakan.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" serobot Jessica setelah ia meraih pergelangan tangan Heechul.

Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Jessica dengan mengangguk, terisak. Ia tak menghentikan langkahnya menuju mobil van hitam yang sudah nyala mesinnya. Sebelum beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menyadari keberadaan Heechul, Jessica menutupi wajah artisnya dengan jacket miliknya dan menarik lembut tubuh atasannya, membimbing menuju mobil van.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke hotel saja, sebelum Presdir mengetahui," usul Jessica. Heechul tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng.

.

.

Jongin mengulurkan secangkir teh hijau hangat pada Hankyung setelah ia memasuki kamar. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Hankyung. Hankyung menerima cangkir itu lalu meminumnya perlahan. Diantara mereka berdua, hanya ada keheningan pekat. Ekspresi wajah keduanya masih dingin. Namun, mata Jongin memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu Heechul akan datang seperti itu. Dan…" Hankyung membuka suara setelah bermenit mereka diam dalam keheningan masing-masing, "Dan mengaku sebagai ibumu." Lanjutnya.

Jongin mengambil tempat di depan Hankyung yang duduk menghadap meja papan kayu rendah dan kecil. Ia masih menggenggam cangkir teh. Telapak tangannya menjadi hangat, menjalar dari cangkir keramik. Jongin tidak menjawab. Bukan tidak mendengar, ia ingin membiarkan Hankyung bercerita lebih jauh.

"Ini salahku. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena dia terbiasa dengan hidup berkecukupan. Aku miskin, sehingga tak dapat menghidupi kalian dengan layak." Hankyung meneteskan airmata, "Dulu, ibumu seorang anak tunggal dan pewaris perusahaan, tapi dia meninggalkan semuanya demi aku. Aku yang hanya anak yatim piatu, Jongin."

Ini pertama kalinya Hankyung bercerita dalam kepada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk saat Hankyung memandangnya.

"Kami menikah setelah kau berada di kandungan ibumu 3 bulan. Dan, kabar pernikahan sembunyi terdengar oleh keluarga ibumu. Nenekmu menjadi depresi lalu bunuh diri. Setelah itu, hidup kami menjadi buruk. Kakekmu selalu meneror kami. Aku dipecat dari pekerjaan karena kekuasaannya. Terlebih, mengancam untuk menggugurkan kandungan ibumu," Hankyung menghela napas panjang, "Waktu itu kami lari ke China, untuk menghindari kakekmu yang semakin menjadi. Ke rumah Imo-mu. Setelah mengetahui itu, kabar kami menghilang begitu saja, beliau menyewa orang yang memata-matai kami, dan orang tersebut memberikan informasi yang salah,"

Jongin tertunduk, memikirkan ucapan itu. Ia tidak mengetahui jika kedua orangtuanya melalui masa tersebut. Lebih sulit daripada apa yang dialaminya.

"Dia mengira kami tewas kecelakaan mobil di Daegu karena mobil yang digunakan korban adalah bekas mobil kami. Kami menjualnya untuk pergi dari Korea. Dan… kakekmu meninggal," tutur Hankyung, seakan mengungkap rahasia.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Jongin dengan suara gemetar.

"Kami kembali ke Korea setelah ibumu melahirkanmu. Saat ibumu datang ke rumah orangtuanya, dia sudah tercoret dari hak waris. Semua warisan dilimpahkan pada tangan kanan kakekmu. Semuanya."

Jongin mengangguk lalu menyesap tehnya. Jongin menimbang-nimbang jawaban Hankyung selama beberapa saat, "Lalu?"

Hankyung bertutur, "Aku tak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan ibumu saat dia meninggalkan kau yang masih berumur 1 tahun sendirian. Aku telah mencarinya kemanapun. Tapi, tidak menemukan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ibumu mengirim surat dan menyuruhku tutup mulut akan statusnya dengan jaminan uang bulanan yang akan dikirim berkala."

"Setelah itu, aku meminjam uang pada Imo-mu untuk pergi ke New York. Aku mendapatkan alamat ibumu dari alamat pengirim uang bulanan. Susah payah aku menerobos keamanan saat berada di acara penghargaan film, dan setelah kami bertemu,"

"Dia menolak mengakui suami dan bayinya. Saat itu, sedang banyak wartawan. Mungkin, ibumu tak ingin membuat skandal yang mengancam karirnya."

Selang beberapa menit. Keheningan menjalar. Seakan memastikan sesuatu, Jongin mengangguk kecil dan mengusir kecemasannya.

Jongin berkata, "Apa Aboji menyesal?"

"Untuk?" Hankyung tidak paham apa yang dimaksud anaknya.

"Membesarkanku sendiri?"

Hankyung menggeleng. Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan lembut meletakkan di atas tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal membesarkanmu sendiri. Tidak ada penyesalan karena kau lebih berharga bagiku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, Kim Jongin."

Jongin memeluk Hankyung. Sangat erat.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Aboji. Aku… karena…" Jongin menghela napas pendek, "Karena… aku menyadari aku bertahan untuk Aboji," lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kita mulai hidup baru? Hidup hanya aku dan Aboji. Tidak ada yang lain. Alkohol, wanita murahan, ataupun…" Jongin menggantung kata-katanya,

"Termasuk eomma." Sahut Jongin.

Hankyung terkejut. Ia bertanya, "Apa kau yakin apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya. Sangat yakin. Sudah lama aku dapat melepas eomma dan tak akan mengganggu hidupnya. Jika sedikit kita mengganggunya, karirnya akan hancur. Bukankah itu juga alasan mengapa eomma tidak memakai marga suaminya sendiri?"

Hankyung terdiam. Menatap lekat manik mata Jongin. Hanya terpancar keyakinan dan ketulusan dalam matanya. Dia tidak menemukan keraguan atas keputusannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Jongin."

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu dari Aboji?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah Aboji mengubah margaku menjadi Tan? Marga Kim, itu membuatku sedikit sulit untuk melupakan eomma."

.

.

Pada 3 hari berikutnya, bel usai sekolah berbunyi dan murid SMA Yongsan berhamburan keluar. Ingin segera menghirup udara segar setelah berjam-jam duduk di ruang kelas. Termasuk Sehun. Hari ini, tidak ada latihan klub basket sehingga ia dapat mengunjungi café Nyonya Oh karena sebelumnya sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi tempat itu. Sehun memang sering mengunjungi café ibunya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Audi A5 milik Sehun sedang berada dalam barisan mobil yang mengantri untuk keluar dari halaman sekolah. Ia merendahkan volume musik pada mobilnya ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang familiar. Orang tersebut sedang berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua saku mantel usam dengan leher sesekali menjulur seperti mencari seuatu dari kejauhan. Sehun menepikan mobil pada sisi halaman sekolah dan keluar dari dalam. Ia berjalan untuk bertemu orang tersebut.

"Han-ahjusshi?" sapa Sehun setelah ia berada di dekat orang tersebut.

Orang itu berbalik, mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit. Tan Hankyung. "Oh kau… Sehun?" kata Hankyung dengan ramah.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Jongin?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Hankyung mengangguk, "Ya. Kami janji bertemu disini untuk kesuatu tempat,"

"Oh begitu," Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Apa kau butuh tumpangan?"

Sejenak, Hankyung berpikir. Lalu, menggeleng kecil ketika teringat kata-kata Jongin tempo hari. "Tidak. Kami akan menggunakan bus," kata Hankyung, "Sehun, maaf. Jongin menolak pemberianmu. Dia sedikit keras kepala dan cepat marah. Apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya?"

"Sudah. Kemarin Jongin mengembalikan ponsel dan juga memberikan uang pengganti biaya rumah sakit," balas Sehun.

Hankyung terlonjak. Tampangnya agak kurang yakin, "U-uang pengganti?"

"Iya. Dia memberikan 700.000 won dimuka," kata Sehun, "Padahal, aku sudah bilang tidak dia tidak perlu menggantinya,"

Hankyung menelan ludah. "Uang itu bukankah untuk bayar hutang Siwon?" gumamnya. Tidak terlalu jelas.

Sehun seperti mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Hankyung. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, "Apakah ahjusshi mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dengan cepat, Hankyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," elaknya.

"Aboji," suara seseorang menginterupsi. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara.

Jongin sedikit mengendurkan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun.

Jongin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kacamata besar yang hampir menutupi wajahnya itu bertengger pada hidung Jongin. Sehun terkesiap. Baru pertama kali, ia melihat Jongin menenakan kacamata baca. Dan menurut Sehun, Jongin terlihat… ehn berbeda.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin seolah-olah mengaguminya.

Jongin menaikkan kacamata yang melorot dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan merangkul Hankyung. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun, Jongin berjalan –secara tidak langsung, Hankyung terseret-. Sehun sedikit heran dengan perilaku Jongin. Kadang menjadi lebih dingin dari dirinya, kadang menjadi hangat sehangat Nyonya Oh. Apakah dia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun melambai kecil merespon Hankyung yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah sungkan. Dia meminta maaf atas perbuatan Jongin yang tidak sopan, pada Sehun.

.

.

Menunggu bus di halte memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Beberapa bus melewatinya karena bukan merupakan line mereka. Jadi, Jongin harus mengantri untuk naik ke dalam bus. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menunggu bus -sialan- datang. Tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah. Beberapa kali melirik arloji atau membenarkan kacamata yang melorot. Dia tidak akan seperti itu, jika 30 menit lagi, kantor pemerintah masih buka. Ya, sebentar lagi jam kantor sudah usai. Hankyung berusaha menenangkan Jongin. Mengatakan jika masih ada hari esok. Bukan Jongin jika tidak keras kepala. Ia menginginkan marga Tan segera mungkin. Lagi pula, dokumen pengajuan untuk mendaftar, sudah lengkap. Sangat lengkap, sejak sehari lalu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tepat di lintasan bus. Dan itu membuat beberapa calon penumpang bus menggerutu tak jelas. Jelas, itu dilarang. Berhenti di garis marka bus. Pengemudi mobil menurunkan kaca mobil dan kepalanya menjulur. Auranya menyeruak wanita yang sedang dalam antrian. Sekedar berbisik untuk memuja ketampanan dari balik kacamata hitam seorang Oh Sehun.

"Butuh tumpangan?" suara maskulin itu terdengar. Dan membuat Hankyung maupun Jongin menoleh. Suara familiar pada telinga mereka.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" seorang wanita membawa anak kecil bertanya.

Sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Jongin, "Seorang siswa SMA Yongsan bernama Kim Jongin dan ayahnya bernama Tan Hankyung."

Mendengar itu, Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak percaya, "Aku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Kau. Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi," jawab Sehun dengan senyum menawan. Membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum.

Jongin bersikeras, "Tidak akan!"

Butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk mengalahkan ego Jongin yang terlalu besar. Suara klakson bus berbunyi, maksud untuk menyingkirkan mobil di depannya yang mengambil linenya.

Melihat seseorang yang dimaksud pengemudi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, seorang lelaki muda berseru pada Jongin, "Cepatlah naik ke mobil itu. Sebelum kami kehilangan bus kami!"

Hankyung menyenggol lengan Jongin. Tanpa seijin anaknya, Hankyung menarik Jongin keluar dari antrian penumpang dan menyeret Jongin menuju mobil Sehun. Hankyung melepas tangannya dan masuk ke dalam jok belakang tanpa pikir panjang.

Saat tersadar, Jongin mendapati dirinya berdiri di pinggir jalan. Diantara sekelompok penumpang dan mobil mewah Sehun. Dan juga, seruan untuk dirinya menyingkir.

"Naik bus pun, kita tidak akan bisa mengejar waktu, Jongin." kata Hankyung yang ternyata sudah duduk di jok belakang.

"Aku tidak akan naik. Lebih baik kita mendaftar besok saja Aboji. Ayo turun." Jongin berusaha membuka pintu belakang untuk menyeret Hankyung keluar, namun Hankyung telah menguncinya.

_TIN! TIIIN!_

"Hey apa kau tuli?"

"Bisakah kau segera masuk ke mobil temanmu?"

"Kau mengulur waktuku!"

Supir bus membunyikan klakson dengan tidak sabar, diiringi seruan beberapa calon penumpang agar mobil tersebut menyingir –dan juga Jongin-. Dengan kesal, Jongin bergegas masuk dan mengambil duduk di samping kemudi. Ia membanting tubuhnya kasar pada jok di samping kemudi.

Klakson tetap berbunyi walaupun Jongin sudah masuk. Jongin benar-benar mengutuk supir itu, dalam hati.

Sehun tidak melajukan mobilnya sama sekali. Jongin menatap Sehun dan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk segera jalan. Namun, Sehun tidak merespon,

"Pasang seatbeltmu dulu. Maka aku akan menjalankan mobil," titah Sehun.

Jongin segera memasang seatbelt dengan kasar. Seperti tengah dipermalukan oleh Sehun. Dan ia masih menyumpah serapahi Sehun tidak jelas. Membuat Sehun tertawa geli. Akhirnya, bus dapat berhenti pada line ketika mobil –Oh Sehun- yang menghalanginya telah pergi.

.

.

Mereka berada di café milik Nyonya Oh setelah menyelesaikan di kantor pemerintah pada pelayanan kekonsuleran. Peraturan yang rumit. Namun, untungnya, mereka dapat menyelesaikannya hari ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengurus birokrasi di Korea Selatan. Akhirnya, Jongin bermarga Tan. Bukankah terdengar keren? Tan Jongin. Mirip dengan warna kulit Jongin.

Berawal dari Hankyung yang menawarkan untuk mentraktir Sehun makan di salah satu restoran, dan berakhir di café milik Nyonya Oh. Sebenarnya, Jongin menolak keras ketika ayahnya ingin menghabiskan uang –menurutnya tidak penting- untuk mentraktir Sehun. Dalam keadaan ekonomi yang sedang dibawah, bisa-bisanya ayahnya mentraktir orang lain di restoran mewah, pikir Jongin. Setelah itu, Sehun menawarkan pada Hankyung untuk mengunjungi café milik ibunya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari kantor pemerintahan tersebut. Dan, tanpa pikir panjang, Hankyung menyetujuinya. Itu membuat Jongin tidak berbicara pada keduanya setelah keputusan Hankyung. Jongin tidak mengetahui jika maksud Hankyung menyetujui tawaran Sehun, untuk berterimakasih pada orang tua Sehun, setidaknya ibu Sehun.

Jongin duduk di samping Hankyung. Sedangkan Sehun, sedang memesan menu. Mereka tidak melakukan pembicaraan. Jongin masih kesal. Padahal, Jongin sudah susah payah untuk menghindar dari Sehun, namun gagal karena ayahnya sendiri.

Sehun berdeham, Hankyung menoleh. Di belakang Sehun, seorang pelayan berjalan lalu menaruh beberapa pasta, dessert dan minuman di atas meja.

"Han-ahjusshi tadi mengatakan jika ingin bertemu dengan eomma, ya?"

Hankyung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Apa eomma-mu sedang berada disini?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Eomma akan menyelesaikan urusan dapur dulu,"

Melihat Jongin yang sedari tadi memalingkan pandangan ke arah luar dinding kaca, Sehun duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan. Hankyung mulai meminum kopi pesanannya.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan hal selain paha wanita,"

Sehun terkekeh geli. Jalan dekat café ibunya memang ramai. Terlebih ada kampus khusus perempuan yang hanya terhalang satu blok. Pemandangan yang mendominasi adalah perempuan berpakaian trendy berlalu-lalang.

Jongin menoleh. Memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bisakah kau berpikir sebelum bicara?" kata pertama Jongin yang keluar setelah perang dingin mereka selama beberapa waktu, dan juga Hankyung.

Sehun memiringkan dagunya yang halus ke kiri sedikit, memandang wajah Jongin yang menurutnya menarik jika sedang kesal. Lalu, menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, "Kupikir kau kehilangan syaraf untuk berbicara,"

Jongin mendelik tidak suka pada perkataan Sehun. "Tidak baik mendiamkan ayahmu sendiri,"

"Who cares?" kata Jongin dingin. Tidak peduli.

"Jongin…" Hankyung angkat bicara. Mengingatkan anak satu-satunya untuk tidak berbuat berlebihan, "Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu. Sehun benar."

Jongin menoleh pada Hankyung dengan pandangan tidak setuju, "Kenapa Aboji membela Sehun?!"

"Maaf, aku sedikit lama," suara lembut seorang wanita menginterupsi.

Nyonya Oh berdiri di sisi meja dengan senyum sumringah. Ia beralih pandangan pada Hankyung, "Oh, apa anda ayah dari Kim Jongin?"

"Ya. Aku Tan Hankyung. Ayah Jongin," sahut Hankyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia bukan Kim Jongin lagi, eomma. Tapi Tan Jongin," Nyonya Oh mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Dia baru mengubah marganya hari ini," lanjutnya.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran usai dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang, Jongin tidak langsung menuju kedai ramen. Ia mendatangi klinik di sekolahnya untuk meminta ganti perban yang berada di lantai 2. Biaya rumah sakit terlalu mahal jika hanya mengganti perban. Tidak salah, bukan? Memanfaatkan salah satu fasilitas sekolah dengan baik. Jongin memasuki klinik dengan doktor jaga bernama Tiffany –tertulis pada papan kecil tertempel di satu sisi dinding- yang direkrut khusus oleh sekolah, sudah 3 tahun ia berjaga. Tidak menemukan Tiffany, Jongin duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Tiffany. Menunggu selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya, perempuan berdarah campuran itu masuk setelah menit ke 12 dengan membawa cup caramel macchiato panas.

"Oh…" Tiffany sedikit kaget, ia sekilas melihat nama yang tertera pada kartu ID siswa yang tergantung pada leher Jongin,"Hello, Kim Jongin?"

"Apa yang kau butuhkan hingga membawamu datang kesini?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya, sedikit risih dipanggil dengan marga Kim. Ia telah bermarga Tan, sejak kemarin. Tetapi, butuh waktu lima hari untuk mengurus pada bagian kesiswaan, mengganti marga barunya. "Bisakah Euisa mengganti perbanku?" tanya Jongin sopan.

"Tentu." Tiffany meletakkan cup coffee di atas meja kerjanya dan menginterupsi Jongin untuk duduk di atas ranjang pada salah satu bilik. "Itu adalah pekerjaanku," lanjutnya.

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang, tanpa melepas sepatunya. Tiffany menyiapkan beberapa peralatan di meja tak jauh dari ranjang yang berjejer rapi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kesini. Apakah kau murid baru?" tanya Tiffany, tengah mengambil alkohol dan diletakkan dalam nampan besi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya jarang keluar kelas," jawab Jongin.

"Apakah kau salah satu diantara murid pandai yang menghabiskan waktu membaca buku?" Tiffany kembali bertanya, dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Meletakkan nampan besi di sebelah Jongin.

"Lebih tepatnya aku salah satu murid beasiswa"

Tiffany berdecak kagum. "Pasti kau salah satu diantara rangking 10 besar? Sekolah ini mempunyai standart tinggi untuk murid beasiswa," katanya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tiffany mulai memeriksa perban Jongin, "Berapa lama kau tidak mengganti perbanmu?"

"Sudah 5 hari, mungkin?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak mengganti selama itu. Infeksi akan cepat menyebar jika perban kotor,"

"Aku baru terpikir, jika sekolah punya klinik. Dan mungkin Euisa dapat mengganti perbanku. Abojiku tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mengganti perban,"

"Kau tidak ke klinik dekat rumah atau rumah sakit?"

"Aku harus mengeluarkan setidaknya 50.000 won paling sedikit untuk mengganti perban,"

Sepertinya Tiffany mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jongin. Ia mulai melepas perban dengan hati-hati, "Kau bisa kesini untuk mendapatkannya," kata Tiffany mulai menggulung perban dan dibuang pada tempat sampah.

"Murid SMA ini, kebanyakan, hanya menggunakan klinik sebagai alasan bolos," lanjutnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Benar sekali.

Setelah beberapa lama, Tiffany selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menaruh kembali nampan besi pada tempatnya dan mengambil minuman dingin pada lemari pendingin. Jongin duduk di depan meja kerja Tiffany lalu menerima sekaleng soda dari Tiffany.

"Minumlah. Untuk mendinginkan tenggorokanmu,"

Tiffany membuka kaleng soda miliknya dan minum. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin mempunyai satu teman bicara santai di sekolah ini.

"Baru kali ini aku mendapat pasien yang sepertimu," ujar Tiffany, "Kupikir 5 tahun belakangan ini, aku akan mendapat pasien buruk," lanjutnya.

Tiffany menoleh pada Jongin. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Mereka buruk dalam perilaku mereka. Tidak sopan. Sudah membolos dan menggunakan klinik seenaknya, mereka berteriak dan membuat keributan tak jelas," jelas Tiffany.

"Seburuk itukah?"

Tiffany mengangguk, "Ya. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak," ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa tidak mengambil praktek selain SMA ini?"

"Keinginanku memang seperti itu. Tapi, eommaku menyuruh untuk mejadi Doktor tetap disini, setidaknya sampai adikku yang baru kelas satu lulus. Dan eomma salah satu donatur dan aku salah satu alumni SMA ini. Berat untuk menolaknya," Tiffany berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Menaruh kaleng soda di pinggir jendela. Pandangannya menerawang ke bawah.

"Apa kau pernah ke taman itu?"

Jongin beranjak menuju jendela dan melihat para arah pandang Tiffany. Halaman belakang sekolah dan asrama khusus SMA Yongsan yang hanya di pisah dengan tembok tinggi dan tebal. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah kesana. Bukankah itu taman hanya boleh dimasuki murid asrama saja?"

"Tidak. Tidak jika kau masuk dari tembok berlubang itu," Tiffany menunjuk ke arah tembok dengan semak lebat, "Dulu, teman seangkatanku menjebolnya dan bermain bola di lapangan asrama,"

"Kupikir, Euisa salah satu murid pemberontak ya dulu?"

Tiffany tertawa dan mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak pernah seperti itu?"

"Pertama dan terakhir aku melakukan sesuatu adalah mendorong Luhan di kamar mandi karena membawa orang tuaku dalam pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat mengancam beasiswaku,"

"Luhan? Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Murid yang datang disini sering membicarakan Luhan, Yifan, Sehun, Myungsoo, dan beberapa lainnya," sahut Tiffany.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi sedikit, "Euisa hafal?"

"Hey, aku bisa menghafalnya karena murid penggosip selalu membicarakan hingga bibir berbusa."

Jongin melirik jam dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia harus segera bergegas. 15 menit lagi jadwal kerjanya akan dimulai.

"Kurasa aku akan betah disini mengobrol dengan Euisa kalau shiftku tidak dimulai 15 menit lagi," ujar Jongin.

"Pastikan kau sering kesini untuk mengganti perbanmu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, "Aku telah mengubah marga kemarin. Namaku Tan Jongin, Euisa"

Jongin mengambil tas di atas kursi, lalu berjalan keluar. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, ia menoleh, "Dan akan ku pastikan datang kesini lagi. Terimakasih untuk perban dan sodanya, Euisa," kata Jongin sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

Sehun yang akan kembali ke ruangan basket setelah membeli air mineral, berpapasan dengan Jongin yang berjalan keluar dari klinik kesehatan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Jongin. Ia berpikir apakah Jongin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia harus datang ke klinik kesehatan? Namun, dugaan jika Jongin mendapat sakit, salah. Melihat perban putih menempel dan seperti baru diganti, ia mengubur sangkaannya.

"Jongin," sapa Sehun ketika Jongin melewatinya tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Tan Jongin?!" seru Sehun ketika Jongin tidak merespon. Jongin tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa begini sikapmu dengan orang yang telah menolongmu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berterimakasih?" kata Sehun menghentikan langkah Jongin. Jongin tidak berbalik. Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jika ada yang memanggil nama, menolehlah," ujar Sehun memburu, "Kenapa kau selalu menghindar seakan aku tidak berada di sekitarmu? Apakah aku ini hantu? Tidak terlihat?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah Sehun yang datar di hadapannya. Ia tidak membalas ucapan Sehun, hanya mengangkat alis sebelah.

"Jawablah. Aku yakin pendengaranmu masih berfungsi baik, dan mulutmu tidak sedang jalan-jalan," desak Sehun.

"I had no choice, Sehun," kata Jongin, dingin.

Sehun mengernyit, muncul kerut halus di samping kedua matanya.

Jongin bertutur, "Bisakah kau tak mempersulit keadaanku? Luhan menganggap, aku menghalangi pandangannya terhadapmu, aku benar-benar akan _mati_ dengan keadaan -sialan- ini. Beasiswaku akan dicabut dan Luhan akan terus membayangiku. Tidakkah kau sadar? Obsesi Luhan terhadap sesuatu, besar. Termasuk kau. Dia akan menyingkirkan siapapapun yang menghalanginya,"

Sehun terbelalak, matanya membulat sempurna. Baru kali ini, Jongin berbicara sepanjang itu, "Whats wrong with you? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" ujar Sehun, "Tell me if anyone else bother you," lanjutnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang menggangguku. Kau lah yang menggangguku, Oh Sehun." kata Jongin.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Masih terpaku atas perkataan Jongin.

Jongin berkata dengan pandangan menusuk, "Kau tau kenapa aku menolak permohonanmu dari awal? Karena kau adalah Oh Sehun. Dan lawanku adalah Xi Luhan. Aku tidak mau bermain dalam perasaan orang lain. Terlebih…"

Jongin menggantung kata,

Disusul keheningan singkat.

"A-a-aku bukan gay," sambung Jongin.

Ada keraguan di bibir Jongin.

Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun diam. Perkataan yang sangat berani yang pernah Sehun dengar dari Jongin. Dan itu, membuatnya semakin ciut.

"Ternyata, kau menghindariku karena aku gay?" lirih Sehun. Sangat lirih. Tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun, kecuali angin.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang punggung Jongin yang melewatinya dan menjauh darinya. Lalu, ia menghilang bersamaan dengan denting lift pintu terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM DAN MENDUKUNG FANFICTION INI!**

Saya mengganti pen name dari **bbusan**menjadi **punchjongin**.

Saya update telalu cepat ya? Alasan update secepat ini untuk membalas review satu-satu dan juga, ini chapter bonus. Jika ada review yang belum terbalas/belum masuk, tolong beritahu saya.

Saya berterimakasih atas dukungan terhadap fanfiction ini yang besar. Saya harap, tidak bosan membaca fanfiction ini.

Btw, saya baru di fanfiction dot net ini. Jadi, baru tau ada beberapa author yang fanfiction lebih baik dari saya, beri review. Sangat senang. Hehehe. Saya jarang berselancar pada author lain dan baca fanfiction lain karena jadwal kuliah. Tapi, saya akan baca dan meninggalkan review disana. Terimakasih banyak!

**Jika respon baik, saya akan melanjutkan.**

**Fanfiction Fall For Dance : Saya nggak tau akan melanjutkan atau tidak. Saya sedang sulit mendapatkan feel untuk fanfiction tersebut. Tetapi, saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan. Tidak untuk sekarang.**

Selamat Libur Akhir Tahun!

**XOXO**

.

.

**REVIEW :**

**Sekaisworld :** Iya drama banget ya? Memang alur biasa. Kalau dicepetin takut terburu-buru. Flat bagian mana? Bisa tolong kasih tau? Untuk penulisan kedepan biar diperbaiki aja ^^ makasih masukannya

**Sisca lee :** Hello! Sisca Lee… Nice to meet you. After read your bio, you have fanfiction with good summary. Am interested to read your story. But, I will read your fanfiction as soon as possible. Bcs, I have some assignment. Thanks for your review.

**Lucyen :** Iya ketinggalan lagi nggak chapternya? Hihihi..

**Jonginisa :** Yeay! Terimakasih ya nisa? Jongin? Hohoho! Makasih semangatnya

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 :** Iya jadi artis dah tuh Heechul.

**Kumbara Chan :** Iya ada ada aja. Hidup susah.

**Choi Arang :** Hehehe. Iya. Karena Jongin disini bukan lelaki femmy.

**aNOnime 9095 :** Nah itu. Saya dengan bodohnya menulis sejak awal Kim Jongin. Bukan Tan Jongin. Tapi, itu ada di chapter ini.

**EggyRizqianaR:** Hehe! Terimakasih Eggy! Fall For Dance, mungkin sebelum natal.

**Ling-ling pandabear :** Untuk Jongin, belum. Tapi dia udah sadar kok. Itu kenapa dia hindar. Karena dia… alasan ada di chapter ini. Oh iya. Kamu juga buat fanfiction. Saya nggak tau sebelumnya. Karena belum buka dari ponsel. Setelah buka, ternyata… baru tahu.

**Cradhia 96 :** Anak terima apa adanya dia.. Semoga otak saya nggak jail dan segera menyelesaikan dengan mulus (?) LOL . Oh iya. Maaf diterima. Terimakasih sudah jujur :P selamat datang di dunia putih!

**Jongkwang :** Okeee next !

**Gdtop :** Lebih menarik konflik keluarga Jongin ya?

**Cherry :** Yeay! Terimakasih reviewnya hehehe. Belum kesentuh kebaikan Sehun. Tau sendiri Sehun deketin Jongin karena apa. Itu yang bikin Jongin pikir dua kali. Terlebih, dia disini straight.

**KaiHun 70 :** Sehun? Kalau dari cerita, sudah ^^

**Miyuk :** Okee siap!

**K 1 mut :** Iya HunKai. Bukan KaiHun ya ^^ Kai uke, disini.

**Seli Kim :** Iya. Hankyung berubah, ganti Heechul yang datang, Duh kasihan Jongin.

**Baby Wolf Jonginnie Kim :** Belum saatnya. Tunggu ya, hehe

**Kaysaiko :** Belum ada cinta-cintaan ini lagi fokus ke Jongin dulu #gomene

**LM 90 :** Hehe sebenernya memang awal mau gabungan bahasa, tapi dipikir karena ini Indonesia. Kalau suka, saya akan buat gabungan bahasa. Biar lebih menarik, terkadang, inggris sulit dideskripsi jadi bahasa. Sayangnya, bukan Yifan. Udah ada spoiler di chapter ini kok siapa orangnya.

**Sashihara :** Iya akan ada bagian itu. Kurang lengkap kalau dia nggak keluarin rasa lelahnya. Tapi, mungkin nggak untuk sekarang, wah kamu selalu review panjang. Suka bacanya. Dan dugaan kamu bener. Terimakasih ya sudah baca dan review.

**Oracle 88 :** Nini? Jonginie? LOL! Udah ada tuh. Tapi si Sehun.

**EXO 12 – XLKSLBCCDTKS :** Ya terimakasih banyak ya semangatnya! Iya, nggak semua suka boys love, ternyata. ^^ Kamu punya banyak fanfiction. Saya baru tahu karena baru lihat lewat ponsel bio kamu. Dari summary. sangat tertarik, dan nggak sabar baca segera dan tinggalkan review.

**Saya orchestra :** Iya.. Sakit banget kan ya. Belum beringas. Chapter depan mulai beringasnya. Kamu juga tulis fanfiction ya? Saya baru tahu, karena buka dari ponsel. Hehehe.

**Enchris 727 :** Setelah kehilangan Jongin (?) Di chapter ini udah ada spoiler gimana Sehun akan tau perasaannya kok hehe. Kalau kasih tau ke Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa Jongin di jadiin anak kali ya (?) Enggak kok. Itu hanya selingan aja. Iya bener banget kata-kata kamu.

**Codename L :** Wih! Kamu juga menulis fanfiction, saya akan membaca dan meninggalkan review disana. Cara penulisan saya masih perlu diperbaiki. Iya. Abang Kris emang paling tahu Jongin (?) Sebenernya. Sehun udah mulai suka, dari cara dia… kelihatan nggak ya? Kalau nggak, mungkin saya harus perjelas kali ya (?)

**Bibi Gembala Sapi :** Iya. Cup… cup… cup… Heechul.

**Little Dark Wolf 99 :** Hehehe iya. Dia mah siapa aja berani. Kalau nggak TBC, nggak penasaran dong?

**Tiffany Choi 23 Byun :** Buat jatuh cintanya belum bisa secepat itu. Biar jalan biasa dulu. Hehehe.

**Jonginisa :** Nah alasan Luhan, di next chapter nih. Iya. Sebenernya udah ada benih-benih.

**Kai Neiris :** Wih makasih loh! Hehehe. Iya. Tapi, maaf keinginanmu chapter ini belum terpenuhi. Tunggu waktunya ya ..

**Winter Park ChanChan :** Belum saatnya nih..

**Bocah Lanang:** Halo! Terimakasih sudah review ya? Saya baru buka bio kamu dan berharap dapat membaca fanfiction kamu secepat mungkin. Lalu meninggalkan review disana. Oke balik ke topik. Duh jangan culik Jongin. Sehun aja tuh *lempar Sehun*. Iya sudah saya banyakin HunKai. Perih kah? Dikasih jeruk nipis tuh.

**Liaotaviani Joaseo :** Oke coy!

**Askasufa :** Yup! 100 point! Alurnya kebaca ya? Ini sudah dibanyakin HunKai. Terimakasih semangatnya!

**Ainurulnaf :** Bukan nggak mau ngakuin. Tapi, takut ngakuin hihi

**Thiefhanie Fhaa :** Iya terimakasih Fhaa

**Andrian Stevano :** Untuk saat ini, belum ada. Soon. Diawal chapter sudah ada pasangan. Chanyeol. Tapi belum saya munculin lebih banyak nih. Lagi HunKai. Wah! Terimakasih ya!

**Chotaein 816 :** Jongin selalu keren kok (?) Makasih ya!

**Sayakanoicinoe :** Iya sayakaa.

**Baek Xo Love 614 :** Tak ade begimana? Hihihi. Udah dibanyakin nih HunKai nya. Saya membuka bio kamu loh. Lihat banyak fanfiction. Setelah selesai tugas kuliah, saya akan membaca dan meninggalkan review. Terimakasih ya ^^

**Asmayae :** Iya saya sudah banyakin loh. Hihihi.

**Arvita Kim :** Dingin ya? Jongin habis makan es kayanya.. Iya, itu pasti akan ada, tapi belum tepat waktunya.

**Nha Shawol :** Iya nih. Dibuat lama. Kalau cepet, takut Luhan kabur dan nggak jahat.

**Novisaputri 09 :** Iya kah? Memang kelas berapa? Hehehe maklum mahasiswa. Oh iya. Saya jawab ya, HunKai, jelas Kai adalah uke. Kalau Kai seme, saya akan tulis KaiHun hihi. Hankyung itu pengangguran.

**Yesaya mei :** Iya nggak akan meninggal.. hehe. Chapter ini sudah dibanyakin hunhan nih. Kurang manis?

**Laylaa purtyfahreiisya :** Luhan belum tau nih jadi anaknya siapa. Ada usulan? Tapi, mungkin nggak akan melibatkan jauh orangtua Luhan kok.

**Mizukami Sakura Chan :** Iya. Masih panjang kayanya (?)

**Ren Choi :** Yihi. Makasih ya! Saya akan membaca fanfiction kamu, kalau tugas sudah kelar. Saya baru masuk bio kamu dan lihat beberapa fanfiction. Hehehe… Tidak tahu sebelumnya,


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Eternally Lost**

By** Punchjongin** ©

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Luhan bersembunyi di balik dinding pada lorong lantai 2 yang tampak sepi. Menajamkan telinga agar dapat mendengarkan setiap kata dari percakapan antara Sehun dan Jongin. Jaraknya yang dekat namun tertutupi oleh sebuah standing banner acara field trip. Memandang dua orang tengah terlibat percakapan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Setelah Jongin meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan dapat melihat punggung Sehun yang bergetar dengan kepala menunduk. Tangan Sehun meremas kuat botol air mineral pada tangan kiri hingga berbunyi. Jongin memasuki lift, menghilang. Namun, Sehun tetap pada posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat.

Sehun menegakkan badan dan kepalanya lalu menghembuskan helaan napas berat. Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju ujung lorong yang mengantarkan pada lapangan olahraga, termasuk lapangan basket.

Sehun mengernyit lalu menghentikan langkah kelima melihat kehadiran Luhan disana. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat, mereka bertatapan. Namun, Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan dan berbalik pergi. Sehun mengejar Luhan.

Sehun berseru, "Luhan,"

Luhan tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, bahkan, semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke gedung sebelah, dimana parkir kendaraan siswa berada.

Langkah kaki Sehun sudah tidak terdengar ketika Luhan menyusuri gedung tersebut. Maka, Luhan melangkah biasa. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun meraih lengan tangan Luhan dan mencekalnya. Luhan tidak berbalik. Sehun mengambil satu gerakan dan berdiri di depan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan sewot.

Sehun maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Sehun dapat mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang lembut dan menggemaskan. Ia memengang kedua bahu Luhan. Luhan memalingkah wajah ke arah lain.

"Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memandang Sehun. Setelah melihat mata coklat dengan pupil bergerak, ia ragu. Ragu atas perkataan Sehun. Luhan mengetahui banyak tentang Sehun. Terutama ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sulit terbaca, tapi, kali ini beda. Sehun tidak memiliki keyakinan atas kata-katanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

Sehun bergerak sedikit gelisah. Matanya tidak melihat Luhan dengan jelas. Tangannya pada bahu Luhan bergetar, "A-aku.."

"Sebelum kau meyakinkan orang lain, yakinkan dirimu, Oh Sehun," tegas Luhan. Luhan hendak pergi, namun Sehun lebih cepat untuk menghalangi jalan.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, menatapnya serius.

"Kau tidak yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Luhan keberatan.

Sehun melepaskan pegangan pada bahu Luhan lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Setelah menghela napas kasar, Sehun kembali mencondongkan wajah pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Oke. Aku mengakui… ada yang aneh dalam dirik…"

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataan, Luhan menyela,"Baik. Ini waktunya aku bicara masalah ini sekarang. Kau tahu? Selama setahun kita berkencan, aku sulit bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Sekalipun dapat bertemu, aku melakukannya dibelakangmu. Kau membuatku bagai terkurung dalam sangkar,"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Perkataan Luhan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Selama setahun. Aku bisa menghitung dengan jari, untuk bertemu teman-temanku. Semua orang, butuh bersosialisasi, termasuk aku. Bukan hanya itu yang kubenci darimu, kau selalu mengkritik apa yang kulakukan, didepan orang lain. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun memujiku benar-benar dari hatimu," pancing Luhan.

"Kau hanya mengagumiku, Sehun. Bisa dibilang, mengagumi suaraku. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku di ruang vocal? Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengambil hatimu, tapi kau tidak pernah pernah mencoba memberikannya padaku. Sebaliknya, hatiku telah kau miliki. Tetapi, Chanyeol yang menyadarkanku karena aku terlalu bodoh memberikan semua padamu, pada orang yang tidak pernah menghargaiku sedikitpun,"

Luhan mengambil udara, lalu menahan airmata yang telah berada dipelupuk. Menengadahkan kepalanya, agar airmatanya kembali. Sehun hendak memegang bahu Luhan, namun ditampik kasar oleh Luhan.

"Kau selalu mengaturku, Sehun. Kau tidak pernah mau menerima pendapatku, selalu memutuskan sesuatu sendiri. Saat itu, aku sadar, bukan aku yang kau cintai," suara Luhan serak.

Sehun diam. Perkataan Luhan memenuhi otaknya. Sehun tak pernah menyadari jika dirinya seperti itu. Selama ini, Sehun merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa pada Luhan, rasa ingin memiliki dan melindungi.

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan,"

Luhan menghela napas kesal, "Kau mengerti jika kau berada dalam posisiku, Oh Sehun,"

"Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ujar Sehun terbata. Matanya memerah dan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang berada di pelupuk. Sewaktu-waktu, bisa terjatuh.

Perlahan, air wajah Luhan berubah. Ia menarik kecil satu sudut bibirnya. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengakhiri semua dan waktu itu adalah saat yang tepat. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Luhan, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua? Aku tidak begitu,"

Wajah Sehun sendu. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, lalu air wajah Sehun berubah. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum, dan kembali bersuara, "Ayo kita coba lagi, Luhan. Kita mulai dari awal."

Luhan menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Dan aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Dan kau…"

"Kau…" Luhan menggantungkan perkataan, "dan Kim Jongin," tegasnya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan yang telah kalian buat? Siswa sok pintar itu merebut apa yang seharusnya kumiliki. Peringkatku dan kejuaraan nasional. Semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku," Luhan melanjutkan, "Kau, Oh Sehun… aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu karena kau…"

Luhan maju satu langkah. Menyamakan bahu dengan Sehun. Luhan berbisik tepat di daun telinga kanan Sehun, "Karena kau membuatku menyesal telah menyerahkan kesucianku padamu, Oh Sehun."

Mata Sehun membesar dan rahangnya mengatup.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Tetapi, tenang saja, aku tak akan melukaimu karena kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Kim Jongin daripada dirimu sendiri. Jadi… kau tentunya bisa berpikir, bukan?"

Setelah itu Luhan menyenggol bahu Sehun dengan sengaja dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Luhan.

Sehun tetap membatu ditempatnya. Matanya mengecil dan hidungnya memerah. Alisnya terangkat. Dan, kukunya menusuk kulit ketika menggenggam tangan dengan kencang.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, kau akan menyakiti Jongin, Luhan?" lirihnya.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk memberitahu Yifan jika ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk mengikuti latihan klub basket lewat telepon, semenit lalu. Meskipun ia tengah berada di area sekolah, nyalinya ciut, hanya sekedar berbicara pada Yifan. Lelaki itu pasti akan menasehati Sehun habis-habisan. Yifan memang beberapa bulan lebih tua daripada dirinya, mungkin itu salah satu sebab Yifan memiliki kepribadian yang hangat, pada orang yang telah dikenalnya. Sehun menemukan sosok seorang kakak pada diri Yifan.

Hingga kini, Sehun masih terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Kedua lengan ramping bertumpu pada setir dan ia menenggelamkan kepala diantara kedua tangannya. Beruntung, parkiran sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil keluar masuk namun intensitas tidak sering. Itu membuat Sehun lega, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat dirinya yang tampak kacau. Dari penampilan atau mata. Terlebih, hati Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar membenci hari ini, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ia belum mendapatkan sesuatu dari perkataan Luhan. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya dengan Luhan memenuhi pikirannya. Dimana dia pertama kali tertarik pada Luhan saat mendengarkan Luhan bernyanyi di ruang vocal. Saat kencan pertama mereka, kencan berikutnya hingga dimana Luhan memutuskan dirinya di hadapan siswa lain. Sampai, saat ia terbangun menemukan tubuh Luhan yang terbaring tanpa mengenakan busana di sampingnya. Sehun tidak mengingat setiap detail yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan bayang-bayang itu samar dan itu terjadi setelah pekan kebudayaan SMA Yongsan beberapa bulan lalu, berakhir.

Lamunan itu terbang hingga Sehun menyadari dirinya telah terlalu masuk dalam hidup Jongin, dan itu disebabkan oleh Luhan.

Tetapi, Jongin memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak dapat melepaskan Jongin begitu saja. Sejak kejadian dimana Hanggeng memukuli Jongin, ia memutuskan dalam hati jika ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mengalami hal serupa. Meskipun Jongin selalu menolak niat baiknya, Sehun tetap berada di dekat Jongin, memaksa.

Rambut cokelat gelap Sehun bergerak ke kanan-kiri dengan mata tertutup. Menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas dari bibirnya yang terkatup. Dalam beberapa saat, ia seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu dari kepalanya. Lalu dia berhenti, air wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghela napas panjang.

Sehun mengangguk yakin dan mengayunkan lengan yang terkepal di udara. Bibirnya membentuk kata 'fighting'. Setelah itu, Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobil keluar parkiran.

Beruntung, halaman sekolah yang luas dan memanjang sedang sedikit renggang. Mungkin karena ini telah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Ia menghentikan mobil pada mesin depan pos penjagaan dan menempelkan ID kesiswaannya pada mesin tersebut. Secara otomatis, portal terbuka, dan Sehun menambah kecepatan setelah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah. Baru beberapa saat menyetir, matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar tengah berjalan di trotoar dekat jembatan.

Sehun memperlambat laju mobil, mengamati gerak-gerik Tan Jongin dari balik kaca depan mobil. Saat berniat untuk berhenti di depan Jongin, Sehun teringat perkataan Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menginjak pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan. Mobil hitam itu melewati Jongin begitu saja.

.

.

Ketika mobil Sehun berlalu melewatinya di jalan depan sekolah, Jongin menatap dengan kecemasan dimatanya.

Jongin yakin jika Sehun tersinggung dengan perkataannya di depan klinik. Tetapi, Jongin harus melakukan itu. Melakukan segala cara untuk menjauh dari sumber masalah. Semakin banyak berurusan dengan orang lain, semakin banyak masalah yang kapan saja dapat timbul, itu menurut Jongin. Maka dari itu, Jongin jarang berkawan dengan yang lain.

Sejak kecil, Jongin sudah terbiasa tidak terlihat dengan kehadirannya. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan kesepian dan cemoohan teman-temannya atas dirinya yang tidak memiliki ibu dan terlahir miskin.

Orang kaya selalu berpikir rendah tentang orang miskin. Walaupun Jongin berada dalam lingkungan orang-orang kaya, namun dirinya tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Mereka hanya menyukai materi dan tahta. Tidak benar-benar tulus berteman dengan siapapun. Jongin mulai membenci orang-orang seperti itu, terlebih, setelah mengetahui fakta tentang ibunya.

Dan, demi uang juga, orang dapat meninggalkan orang-orang terdekatnya, membuang seperti sampah. Seperti apa yang Jongin dan Hanggeng alami.

Saat mobil Sehun berbelok pada tikungan, Jongin merasakan keheningan menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Dalam lubuk hati dalam, ia ingin menahan Sehun.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. Jongin bernapas lega, karena Sehun sudah tidak menampakkan diri di depannya selama itu. Ketika hati kecilnya mencari keberadaan Sehun secara diam-diam, Jongin tidak tahu kenapa selama di sekolah ia tidak bertemu batang hidung Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara mereka dan itu membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kehadiran Sehun sedikit banyak telah mengubah hidupnya. Hidupnya, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tersentuh oleh orang lain.

Jongin memasuki kantin pada jam istirahat pertama.

Ini kali ketiga ia menginjakkan kaki di kantin selama ia bersekolah. Jongin kesiangan dan tidak sempat membeli onigiri atau kimbap di minimarket sejalan dengan sekolahnya, maka dari itu, ia terpaksa masuk kantin. Keadaan kantin ramai. Kantin tersebut luas dan dapat menampung seluruh murid SMA Yongsan dalam sekali waktu. Jika ia tidak lupa untuk pergi ke minimarket dahulu, pasti ia sudah berada di klinik kesehatan dan menghabiskan makan siang disana, dengan Tiffany. Toh, itu yang dilakukan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Mengobrol dengan Tiffany.

Setelah mengantri beberapa lama, Jongin mendapat giliran memesan. Ia memesan paket ayam goreng yang sudah termasuk dengan air mineral. Jongin membayar pada kasir lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Sulit menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong, Jongin berjalan ke sudut kantin dan mendapatkan kursi kosong. Ia duduk satu meja dengan siswa kelas satu. Mereka tidak keberatan Jongin mengambil satu kursi dari mereka, dan melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda.

Jongin makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengamati sekelilingnya. Jongin harus menelan kekecewaan ketika tidak mendapati batang hidung Sehun dalam kantin.

"Kau mencari Sehun?"

Seseorang berkata dengan suara maskulin tepat di belakang Jongin. Jongin menatap siswa kelas satu di sekelilingnya sedang berbisik. Ia menoleh, Wu Yifan.

Siswa itu meletakkan nampan berisi menu makan siangnya di samping Jongin tanpa canggung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin melanjutkan makannya, walau sedikit risih dengan keberadaan Yifan dan siswa kelas satu yang berbisik.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau mencari Sehun?"

Jongin terdiam, ia tidak melakukan suapan dan mengembalikan pada piringnya. Jongin menoleh ke Yifan dengan alis berkerut.

Sebelum Jongin menjawab, Yifan mendahuluinya, "Sudah 3 hari Sehun tidak berangkat sekolah dan nomornya tidak aktif."

Mendengar perkataan Yifan, hatinya melecus. Namun, Jongin"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Jongin kembali mengambil suapan.

Yifan perlahan mendekat ke arah Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan seksama, "Karena, sepertinya kau butuh informasiku."

Jongin mencari arah lain untuk menghindari pandangan dari Yifan yang mengintimidasi, "Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Yifan terkekeh dan meminum jus apelnya, "Itu bukan jawaban yang seharusnya. Kau diam-diam mencari Sehun di kelas dan lapangan basket, bukan? Kenapa menyangkal jika kalian sudah terlibat satu hal sejauh ini. Dan kau masih mementingkan egomu?"

Jongin berbicara sambil mengertutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan."

Yifan menyela, "Kupikir, kalian saling terlibat perasaan masing-masing. Ehm… rasa suka, mungkin?" ujar Yifan, "Tetapi, itu bisa lebih dari rasa suka. Hanya kalianlah yang merasakannya. Aku hanya menilai dari pandangan mata kalian."

Jongin menggeleng dan beranjak, hendak menduduki tempat lain. Menghindar dari Yifan, tentunya. Namun, Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan membuat Jongin kembali terduduk.

Senyum kecil Yifan membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"Kau sudah duduk disini dahulu. Aku yang akan pergi."

Yifan bangkit dan meraih nampannya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Jongin, "Kau akan menyesal jika membangun tembokmu sendiri. Aku tahu yang terjadi tentang kau, Sehun dan Luhan. Sebisa mungkin, jauhilah Luhan. Dan jangan menghindar dari Sehun."

Dan, Yifan pergi membawa nampannya dan menduduki salah satu bangku dengan beberapa anggota klub basket tak jauh dari sana. Setidaknya, Jongin dapat terhindar dari degup jantungnya yang lebih cepat ketika mendengar perkataan Yifan.

Yifan mengetahui pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan pada gedung dekat parkiran. Saat itu, ia sedang mencari Sehun yang tidak kembali setelah mengatakan jika ingin membeli air mineral di kantin, dan tidak sengaja, Yifan mendengar percakapan antara mereka berdua.

.

.

Nyonya Oh akhirnya menyatakan keberatan ketika Sehun masih bergulung di kasur dengan selimut tebal. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menarik paksa anaknya keluar kamarnya. Sudah 3 hari Sehun tidak keluar kamarnya. Ia akan keluar saat jam makan saja, selebihnya, tidak. Dengan ancaman, Sehun akhirnya menyetujui untuk turun dari kamarnya dan berbicara dengan Nyonya Oh. Meskipun, malam sebelumnya, Sehun telah berbicara tentang semua apa yang menjadi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun pun pergi ke dapur dan melihat Nyonya Oh sedang memeriksa beberapa makanan yang baru ia masak beberapa saat lalu. Ketika Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Nyonya Oh dari belakang, Nyonya Oh terperanjat dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Nyonya Oh memeriksa kening dan permukaan leher Sehun dengan punggung tangannya. Sehun mengangguk,

"Iya. Tidur adalah obat yang paling manjur, eomma."

Nyonya Oh terkekeh dan mengelus ujung kepala Sehun, membawa Sehun ke ruang makan.

Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku dan Nyonya Oh kembali ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan.

Nyonya Oh meletakkan piring-piring besar di meja makan. Seorang pelayan datang dan membantu Nyonya Oh menyiapkan makanan. Nyonya oh mendudukkan dirinya di hadaoan Sehun.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Besok kau harus sekolah." Dengan telaten, Nyonya Oh mengambilkan makanan Sehun, "Ayahmu tidak akan pulang hari ini. Dari rumah sakit, ia akan pergi ke Daegu meninjau project perusahaan baru. Jadi, kita bisa makan duluan."

Sehun mengangguk. Kebiasaan keluarga Oh adalah makan bersama dan menunggu semua anggota keluarga berada dalam meja yang sama, kecuali jika seseorang di antara mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Setelah meminum air putihnya, Sehun berujar, "Eomma… aku masih enggan untuk masuk sekolah."

Nyonya Oh yang sedang mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri itu menghela napas, "Jika begitu, biarkan saja Luhan menyakiti Jongin, seperti apa katanya."

"Ini rumit, eomma."

"Justru kau yang membuatnya rumit. Jongin terlibat, karenamu, bukan? Maka, selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai, Sehun."

Sehun merengek, "Eommaa…."

"Sudah diam! Makanlah makan malammu lalu tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah, jika tidak, aku akan menyeretmu sendiri dan melaporkan hal ini pada ayahmu."

Sehun menghela napas kesal lalu menyendok makanan dengan setengah hati.

"Sudah untung aku tidak memberitahu pada ayahmu, jika kuberitahu, habislah kau Oh Sehun," ujar Nyonya Oh dengan nada mengancam.

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai, Luhan melepaskan sneakersnya dan mengganti dengan sepatu sepak bola. Pagi ini, giliran kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan materi sepak bola. Mereka memiliki waktu 10 menit pada pergantian pelajaran untuk mengganti pakaian olahraga. Beberapa temannya sudah berada di lapangan, sebagian masih berada di ruang ganti olahraga. Mereka meninggalkan ID card kesiswaan mereka pada loker pribadi yang mereka dapatkan pada ruang ganti olahraga. Ruang ganti dengan loker besar berjejer memenuhi dinding, dan kursi panjang-ramping berada di antara susunan loker.

Luhan merenggangkan kakinya kecil setelah sepatu sepak bola terpasang sempurna dikakinya. Ia memasukkan sneakers ke dalam lokernya. Hanya ada sebagian kecil siswa yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan ganti baju mereka. Termasuk Jongin.

Siswa yang dibencinya itu sedang menunduk untuk mengingikat sepatu olahraga, kencang. Rambut lurus dan hitam turun menutupi wajah Jongin. Seakan memastikan sesuatu, satu sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas.

Luhan segera menutup lokernya dan beranjak menuju lapangan sepak bola.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit melakukan pemanasan kecil, guru pelatih membagi dua kelompok siswa. Sedangkan siswi-siswi, diintruksikan untuk menunggu giliran bermain di lapangan dengan menduduki tribun bawah.

Ketika peluit dibunyikan, kedua kubu bergerak dengan lincah. Mereka memusatkan perhatian pada bola yang tengah digiring oleh Daehyun. Siswa berambut cokelat muda itu bergerak lincah. Lalu, Luhan, merebut bola dari kaki Daehyun. Luhan berbalik dan menggiringnya ke gawang lawan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang gesit. Ia mengoper pada Jongdae yang tengah menunggu bola di dekat gawang. Dan… bola masuk tepat sepersekian detik setelah Luhan mendapatkan operan bola dari Jongdae.

**1-0**

Mereka kembali ke permainan awal. Dan kali ini, Youngjae yang menguasai bola. Ia mengoper pada Yongguk dan ketua kelas itu mengoper pada Jongin. Jongin bergerak lincah, namun, kaki kanannya terlihat terseret oleh kaki kiri. Ia hanya dapat menggunakan kaki kiri, saat ini.

Melihat itu, Yongguk mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin dengan menyuruhnya menendang bola ke arah dirinya.

"Jongin! Kemari!"

Menyadari kakinya tak mampu menumpu badannya. Ia segera menendang dengan kaki kiri, sisa kekuatan, pada Yongguk. Siswi bersorak riang ketika Yongguk menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan dengan terampil. Namun, belum sempat ia mencetak gol, kaki Luhan merebutnya. Ia berlari menuju gawang kubu Yongguk. Saat melewati Jongin, ia sengaja memancing Jongin. Jongin berusaha merebut bola tersebut dari Luhan. Namun, Jongin terjatuh karena kaki kirinya terkena tendangan Luhan pada pergelangan dengan keras.

Melihat Jongin terjatuh, Luhan tersenyum puas. Ia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memasukkan gol ke gawang Yongguk.

_PRIT!_

Peluit dibunyikan tepat beberapa sentimeter bola akan mengenai garis gawang. Kubu Jongdae harus menelan kekecewaan tidak bisa unggul 2 point karena guru pelatih memberi peringatan.

Guru pelatih memasuki area lapangan dan melihat keadaan Jongin yang terkapar dengan kedua tangan memegangi kakinya. Guru pelatih jongkok lalu memeriksa pegelangan kaki Jongin yang memerah. Tidak hanya itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, sepatu olahraga Jongin yang kedua sisinya terdapat darah yang muncul dari balik sepatunya.

"Yongguk, cepat bawa Jongin ke klinik kesehatan," titah guru pelatih pada Yongguk.

.

.

Yongguk dan Hongbin memapah Jongin ke klinik kesehatan di lantai dua. Setelah memasuki klinik kesehatan, keduanya mendudukkan Jongin di atas ranjang pada satu bilik. Tiffany yang sedang mencatat beberapa laporan, segera beranjak menuju bilik tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?" tanya Tiffany, sedikit panic.

Yongguk berkata, "Saat kami melakukan pertandingan sepak bola, tiba-tiba Jongin terjatuh, entah karena tendangan Luhan atau kakinya yang berdarah," terang Yongguk, "Kami tidak berani melepas sepatunya. Takut jika itu akan membuat kakinya bertambah parah," jelasnya.

Tiffany terkejut ketika mendapati sepatu kaki kanan Jongin yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Ia memegang lembut pergelangan kaki Jongin untuk memeriksa.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa kembali pada pelajaran. Aku akan mengurusnya,"

"Terimakasih Euisa," kata Hongbin.

"Jongin, aku akan memberitahukan guru pelajaran selanjutnya jika kau ingin istirahat," kata Yongguk.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku akan masuk setelah Euisa selesai mengobati,"

Yongguk menjawab dengan anggukan, "Terimakasih, Yongguk, Hongbin."

Mereka hanya tersenyum lalu pergi dari klinik kesehatan.

Tiffany mendorong meja besi beroda lalu menaruh pada salah satu sisi ranjang. Perlahan, ia melipat handuk bersih dan menaruh di dekat kaki Jongin. Lalu, ia membuka simpul tali sepatu Jongin dan membuka sepatu kanan Jongin dengan sangat hati-hati.

Bau anyir darah tercium. Tiffany mengernyit. Setelah dapat melepaskan kaki Jongin dari sepatu yang didalamnya dengan banyak darah, ia melepaskan sepatu Jongin yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Perempuan berumur 28 tahun itu menaruh sepasang sepatu olahraga Jongin dekat meja obat-obatan.

Ketika Tiffany mengambil sesuatu dari kamar mandi, bel istirahat yang nyaring berbunyi di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tiffanny kembali dengan membawa sebuah ember kecil lalu meletakkan tepat dibawah kaki Jongin. Setelah melepaskan kaus kaki putih yang bersimbah darah, Tiffany membuangnya pada tempat sampah disisinya. Lalu mulai mengguyur kaki kanan Jongin dengan alkohol khusus.

Doktor muda itu dapat melihat darah menetes tanpa henti yang terbawa oleh guyuran alkohol. Air alkohol perlahan mulai membasahi jari-jari kaki Jongin kemudian turun dan mengenai ujung kakinya. Menetes di ember abu-abu.

Melirik sekilas wajah Jongin yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, Tiffany bertanya, "It doesn't hurt, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Setelah beberapa lama kaki kanan Jongin bersih dari darah, Tiffany mengangkat kaki Jongin tepat di atas lipatan handuk bersih tadi. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat luka dan merabanya dengan hati-hati.

"Beruntung kakimu tidak perlu dijahit. Lukanya cukup dalam memanjang, namun tidak luas," terang Tiffany.

Dengan telaten, ia mengambil kapas yang sudah terendam alkohol dan menyapukan kapas dengan hati-hati menggunakan penjepit besi.

Kaki Jongin hanya sedikit terlonjak. Namun, Jongin tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"It's bleeding and doesn't hurt at all?" tanya Tiffany memastikan.

"Tidak, Euisa."

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tidak banyak bicara. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tiffany kembali bertanya, namun matanya terfokus pada luka Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng dan membuat Tiffany menarik napas. Meskipun baru beberapa waktu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di klinik, Jongin tampak belum dapat terbuka dengan Tiffany.

Setelah menempelkan kapas dengan alkohol, Tiffany memilitkan perban pada kaki Jongin. Namun, baru 4 lilitan, suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar menginterupsi. Tiffany menoleh, tetapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin masih menatap kosong dinding di depannya.

Seorang siswa dengan rahang sempurna, mata segaris, dagu dan hidung condong ke depan, dan rambut light brown berdiri dengan napas terengah di ambang pintu. Kedua alisnya terangkat, wajah panik. Siswa tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang. Tiffany dapat membaca ID kesiswaan yang tergantung di bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun'.

_Rupanya, ini siswa yang sering dibicarakan beberapa murid di klinik_, batin Tiffany.

Tiffany tidak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Sehun, ia melanjutkan melilit perban dengan telaten.

Sehun setengah berlari, mendekati mereka. Ia mengernyit ngeri melihat genangan berwarna pekat di ember dengan bau anyir menusuk dan beberapa kapas penuh darah di meja besi dorong.

"Kenapa Jongin bisa seperti ini, Euisa?" tanya Sehun dengan napas terenggah-enggah.

Tiffany menunjuk ke arah sepatu Jongin berada dengan dagunya, "Kakinya terkena benda tajam dan sedikit memar di pergelangan. Seorang menendangnya,"

Sehun mengambil sepatu lalu memeriksa dalam sepatu. Ia bergidik ngeri mendapati dalam sepatu olahraga tersebut tertancap potongan isi cutter dan darah yang akan mengering. Sehun tidak yakin ada beberapa potong, sebagian endapan darah menutupi isi cutter itu.

Sehun menghadap arah pandang Jongin lalu mengangkat kedua sepatu kiri Jongin, menggoyangkan kecil di hadapan pemiliknya itu. Jongin dapat mencium bau anyir dari sepatunya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia mengabaikan Sehun.

"Kau punya mulut untuk menjawab, Jongin!" kata Sehun dengan nada yang lebih meninggi. Ia melemparkan sepatu penuh darah ke sisi lain, "Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

Tiffany membaca situasi itu, segera mempercepat pekerjaannya. Ia merekatkan ujung perban dengan perekat. Lalu segera membereskan peralatan dan menjauh dari kedua siswa tersebut.

"Sehun, ketika di klinik, sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakan nada tinggi," Tiffany mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Jongin terlonjak ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan hanya berjarak lima sentimeter. Bahkan, napas Sehun dapat ia rasakan, hembusannya. Kedua tangan Sehun bertumpu di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Jongin. Mata mereka bertemu. Seketika itu juga, Jongin gelagapan dan ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun yang dalam.

Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menarik dagu Jongin agar menghadapnya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, kedua kalinya.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dalam-dalam. Jongin hanya dapat menahan napas dan menahan detak jantungnya agar lawan bicaranya tidak dapat mendengar detakannya. Jongin hanya dapat memandang lurus-kosong ke dalam mata Sehun. Sesaat mereka bertatapan. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun menghela napas. Lalu menegakkan badannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kupikir, aku tahu siapa," kata Sehun tegas.

Sehun menarik paksa Jongin untuk turun. Jongin terhuyung, ia butuh waktu untuk menjaga kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya saat berdiri, tapi Sehun tidak melakukannya. Jongin berjalan terseok mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun. Beberapa kali Jongin memukul tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat lengannya, namun tidak dapat melepaskan genggaman erat itu.

Berpasang-pasang mata melihat kejadian itu dan hanya berbisik, mereka penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Sepasang kaki telanjang Jongin menapaki marmer pada lorong lantai 2 yang dingin, hanya kaki kanannya yang terbungkus perban. Sedangkan Sehun terus berjalan tak mengindahkan keberadaan mereka. Pandangannya sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kelas Jongin yang berada di lantai 3. Ketika menapak tangga, ganggaman Sehun melonggar. Dengan cepat, Jongin menghempaskan genggaman Sehun dengan sekali hentakan kuat. Sehun berbalik dan mendekati Jongin. Tangan Jongin bertumpu pada dinding dekat tangga.

Sehun bertanya. Wajahnya merah padam, "Kenapa, Jongin?"

"Apa kau senang diperlakukan rendah, seperti ini?" sambung Sehun, marah. Matanya berkilat penuh api.

Jongin tak menjawab, tetap terlihat tenang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Namun, tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, buku jari tangannya berbunyi. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras. Gemerutuk giginya terdengar dengan pandangan yang tajam yang membunuh terarah pada Sehun.

Beberapa murid mengerumuni mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melewatkan itu dengan wajah penasaran. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengabadikan melalui ponselnya, mungkin itu dapat menjadi hot topic selama seminggu di SMA Yongsan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini? Apa kau takut karena kau hanya murid beasiswa dan berlindung karena itu?" geram Sehun memegang bahu Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tuli? Kau bisu?" runtut Sehun.

Jongin geram. Tanpa diduga, Jongin menarik jas seragam Sehun dan membanting tubuh Sehun ke tembok. Jongin menekan rongga dada Sehun menggunakan lengannya.

"Apa kau lupa perkataanku? Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku, Sehun," Jongin berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh! Kau menyukai posisimu sekarang, Jongin? Menjadi _blackhole_ dan menerima perlakuan apapun?" bentak Sehun, "Kau itu pengecut, Tan Jongin."

Sehun terbatuk ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menarik kerah Sehun dan mendorongnya lebih dalam.

"What's the big deal if they do it? Lalu, kenapa jika aku pengecut?" Jongin mengingatkan.

Tanpa diduga, tangan kanan Jongin mengepal di udara. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat. Wajah kaget tidak dapat dihindarkan dari kerumunan murid.

Pukulan telak Jongin layangkan pada tulang pipi Sehun.

Sehun berkata dengan tersenggal, "Aku merasa geram melihat kelakuanmu itu, Jongin. Kau tidak melepas topengmu."

Beberapa murid menyumpah serapahi Jongin yang dengan berani melakukan itu pada salah satu siswa populer. Mereka tidak berani mendekat. Tidak ada yang berani. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mendapat tontonan menarik daripada harus melerai dan mendapat masalah panjang.

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Sehun tersungkur akibat pukulan Jongin. Kemudian, Jongin menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan susah payah lalu kembali mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun.

Tangan Jongin terayun ke udara, hendak melepaskan pukulan pada tubuh Sehun. Namun,

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun!"

Suara seorang guru pembimbing kesiswaan menginterupsi. Jung Yunho. Matanya berkilat. Guru yang terkenal dengan sikap tegas dan sangat tertib, berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin melepaskan cengkeraman dan berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Kalian berdua, Ikut aku ke kantor!" seru Yunho.

Sebelum pergi, Yunho berbalik dan menajamkan mata elangnya, "Jika kalian tidak bubar, aku akan mencatat nama kalian dan ku beri point di buku kesiswaan kalian!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM DAN MENDUKUNG FANFICTION INI!**

Dari pertama, saya sudah bilang, jika ini Re:Make novel Agnes Jessica, judul Pura-Pura Pacaran. Tetapi, semakin kesini, semakin berbeda. Berbeda dalam gaya bahasa/penulisan, plot, alur. Saya nggak tahu apakah masih bisa disebut Re:Make atau tidak : ( Jika kalian penasaran, bisa baca novel tersebut, kalian akan menemukan dimana letak perbedaannya.

Saya sebenarnya nggak tega Jongin jadi beginiin Sehun. Seharusnya ada sweet moment, tapi, tangan saya jahil belum bisa ketik itu.

Buat fansnya Luhan, jangan tendang saya karena disini Luhan perannya jadi antagonis.

Baru bisa update karena tangan saya akhir-akhir ini nggak bisa lepas dari SuperStar SM. Game itu bikin saya nggak tidur. Adakah disini yang memainkan game itu?

Saya menyukai kritik dan saran, jika menurut kalian, Fanfiction ini kurang dari beberapa hal, bisa PM atau review : )

**Jika respon baik, saya akan melanjutkan.**

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrates Chirstmas!**

**XOXO**

.

.

**REVIEW :**

**Exoxoxo :** Oh thankyou : ) Apa kamu bisa membaca Bahasa Indonesia dengan baik? Yes. I have, my id : punchjongin. Lemme know your id ^^

**Herlin** : Makasih loh ya. Saya… suka KrisKai. Tapi… feelingnya lagi jatuh, makanya saya sering update FF ini, HunKai ngegemesin. Tapi, intinya suka dengan uke Kai. Kamu suka siapa nih?

**Bocah Lanang :** Hahaha… malah bagus, imajinasinya sampai sana. Soalnya, masih ragu kalau terlalu kelihatan gaynya LOL. Buat Sehun nyatain cinta ke Kai, belum. Untuk saat ini.

**Cute :** ke post kok ^^ Hahahaha. Duh Jongin direbutin orang ya.

**Guest 1** : Memang, tapi belum ada sweet moment yang kental.

**Seli Kim :** Aneh ya? Kalau tetep Kim, nanti tambah aneh. LOL.

**Jungdongah :** Iya ini alurnya terlalu lambat –acak-acak rambut Jongin- saya akan berusaha buat lebih cepat.

**ChanKai :** Siap! Makasih ya

**AnNOnime 9095 :** Belum ada perkembangan. Maaf masih stuck : (

**Nadia :** Iya. Semoga Jongin gay, ya?

**Jonginkai :** Itu alasan Jongin buat bikin Sehun jauh.

**Miyuk :** Ini udah ada HunKai momentnya loh : (

**KaiNeiris :** Bener banget. Kalimat yang bikin Sehun mikir.

**Riehl E :** Yuri lawannya Yaoi apa Yuri SNSD? LOL. Iya terimakasih ya!

**Kaysaiko :** Wahaha. Terlalu nyiksa Jongin kah disini? Sebenernya nggak tega, tapi begimana lagi.

**Exo fanfic rae :** Hehehe. Makasih ya kamu !

**Lia oktaviani Joaseo :** Hehehe semoga serunya bertahan wkwk.

**Code name L :** Memang udah ada bibit-bibit. Tinggal disiramin aja.

**Bublewk 96 :** Belum saatnya. Tunggu saat yang tepat, ya?

**Thiefhanie fhaa :** Heechul memang salah. Semoga nggak berlanjut semakin buruk, ya?

**Enchris 727 :** Cie iya tuh Sehunnya jadi begitu. Chapter ini udah banyak HunKai kan ya? Dan di chapter ini, udah ada beberapa jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu. Hehehe.

**Uthienz keykimkibum :** Nggak apa-apa. Terimakasih ya udah review .

**Keepbeef chicken chubu :** Salahin mulut pedesnya Jongin tuh hehe

**Askasufa :** Iya, cucu orang kaya. Dan, sepertinya, Heechul nggak akan begitu. Soalnya, kalau ditambah konflik itu, nnati ceritanya kepanjangan dan nggak enak dibaca. Hohoho.

**Nha Shawol :** Jangan benci sama Luhan. Apalagi, setelah baca chapter ini ya? Hohoho. Sebenarnya mau pakai Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun, tapi… nggak tega sama mereka. Bener banget yang kamu bilang.

**LM 90 :** Tapi, kayanya nggak mungkin. Sehun saya buat gay aja nggak tega dengan respon Sungmin. Mana ada orang tua mau anaknya jadi gay. HHAHAHA LOL! Duh! Kaya anu nya Sehun, panjang. -abaikan-

**Arvita Kim :** Jelas. Biar nggak membosankan, konflik muncul lagi. Hohoho. Kalau orang suka sama Jongin, itu udah Sehun, tapi kalau Jongin suka sama orang lain… sebenernya udah ada spoiler di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, cuma selingan.

**Jonginisa :** Akhir pekan emang enak buat baca apalagi sama aa' Jongin. Hahaha.

**Ulfah cuitty beams :** Cie. Kenapa nggak jatuh cinta sama yang aslinya aja? Kalau sampai berapa chapter, semoga nggak akan lebih dari 10 atau 15. Makasih. Sebelumnya, ini remake dari pura-pura pacaran Agnes Jessica, tapi, setelah saya buat 2 chapter, semakin kesini, semakin beda dari plotnya : (

**Kim jongkai – ssi :** Iya belum ada progress. Mau kasih usulan biar progress gimana? Karena tangan saya jahil buat ngusilin Sehun, disini hehehe

**Mizukami sakura chan :** Tidak! Jangan basmi Lu-ge

**Little dark wolf 99 :** Yang makin gila Sehun apa Jongin?

**Winter park chan chan :** Kelihatan banget kan ya ragunya? Betul banget dugaanmu.

**Baby wolf Jonginnie Kim :** Menurut saya, megane itu lebih menarik, dan semoga kedepan Jongin sering pakai kacamata, walau kacamatanya bolong tengah. Tebakanmu, bener, tapi Jongin nggak akan ngalahin Luhan. Mungkin nggak tega (?) Hehehe. Untuk typo, semoga kedepan udah jarang. Terimakasih sudah setia untuk review : )

**Chotaein 816 :** Belum sadar, mungkin? Hehehe. siap! Makasih ya udah setia buat review hehe

**Meifaharuka haruka :** Iya Jongin straight nih. Semoga nggak lebih dari 10 chapter. Kalau panjang-panjang, berasa drama (padahal undah mirip drama ini). Oalah kowe wong jowo to, podo haha!

**Ren Choi :** Iya. Maaf kalau mau moment manisnya, belum ada. Tapi ada beberapa moment HunKai, walau rebut dikit, nggak apa apa kan? Hahaha.

**Sayakanoicino :** Iyaa! : )

**Miszhanty 05 :** Siap! : )

**Novisaputri 09 :** Hahaha suka HunKai apa KaiHun kamu? Wah seumuran dengan adik saya. Udah libur kan? Iya. Jongin masih ragu sama mulutnya.

**Eggy Rizqiana R :** kalau itu, belum. Kelarin dulu masalahnya, biar enak gitu hehe.

**Asmayae :** Duh kalau itu, terjawab sendiri ya. Hihihi. (maksa orang buat mikir)

**Saya orchestra :** Hehe. Cocok sama kulitnya yang seksi. LOL. Kenapa nggak coba? Belum tega ya buat cerita BL? Hehe

**Ayumkim :** Iya. Mungkin Sehun akan jadi satu cara buat Jongin seneng #cie

**Tiffany Choi 23 Byun :** Belum. Untuk sekarang, belum. Dia bilang ke Sehun kalau dia bukan gay.

**Baek xo love 614 :** Duh. Saya juga kasihan sebenarnya, tapi begimana lagi.

**Jongkwang :** Yes! Memang ekstra sabar. Duh…

**Anfranabilah 19 :** Hahaha iya tuh. Jongijn pakai jual mahal segala. Iya nggak apa-apa terimakasih ya sudah sempat review hehe

**Oracle 88 :** Duh tau tuh nini jual mahal banget sama Sehun. Iya, karena bonus aja kemarin hehe


End file.
